The A and O of Love
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Where every supernatural being is either an alpha, beta or omega and mated unions aim to be triads. Alec, himself a beta, never thought he'd ever commit to a matebond - because the omega he loves is in denial of his own nature. But then Alec meets his alpha - his Magnus. And Magnus is set on giving Alec everything he could ever want - including Jace Wayland. Magnus/Alec/Jace Malace
1. The Perfect Little Omega

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters / The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesomes, shounen-ai, ABO dynamics, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 1: The Perfect Little Omega_

"Now all that is missing is the perfect little omega to complete us, my dear..."

Alec grunted in agreement as he leaned into his mate's touch. He had only recently gotten together with his alpha, his Magnus. And Magnus' words were true, all they were missing now was the perfect omega to complete them. The problem was that Alec knew exactly who the perfect omega was. The one he had picked when he was young, when he had first realized he was a beta.

There were three types of magical beings – whatever race you were part of, Shadowhunter, wolf, vampire – you were either born a dominant alpha, a submissive omega or the calm, balancing middle of a beta. Idealistically, a mated union consisted of a triad – an alpha, a beta and an omega. Nowadays laws were more casual, accepting mated pairs of only two, though pairs of the same orientation were still frowned upon. And mated pairs of two were still somewhat hopefully expected to find their third to complete them. When Alec Lightwood realized he was a beta, he knew he wanted both, he wanted an omega he could cherish and an alpha who could protect them both.

"I know the perfect omega", admitted Alec after a beat, because he didn't want to start their still fresh mate-bond with lies or half-truths. "But he's in... denial about his status."

"Go on. You're making me curious", urged Magnus on, eyes dark.

"Jace", stated Alec, like ripping off a band-aid.

"I assumed he was an alpha himself", admitted Magnus surprised, looking at his mate.

"I only know because we're parabatai", explained Alec, running a hand through his hair. "Because our link... we shared thoughts and intimate secrets. I realized it the first time and confronted him. He admitted that he was hiding it, because he wanted to fight at the front. Omegan Shadowhunters aren't allowed on the front, to not risk possible younglings and lineage. I promised to keep his secret though. He's... hiding his scent with a rune and most who meet him assume he's covering up his alpha pheromones with said rune, so he wouldn't be controlled by an alpha's unmated and unbound urges. But whenever we merge, I get to share into this... vulnerable and soft side of his and..."

"And that was what made you fall in love with him", drawled Magnus out, raising one eyebrow at Alec's guilty and surprised look. "Don't think yourself so clever, Alexander. I've known it from the start, that you looked at him with heart-shaped eyes. But when you chose me as your mate and when I still assumed him to also be an alpha, I thought... you had made your choice. Now..."

"I made my choice", declared Alec firmly, looking deep into Magnus' eyes. "I chose you. But... if there was the option... He's not your average omega, but..."

"I always liked a challenge", stated Magnus with a smirk, kissing Alec.

/break\

Now that Magnus and Alec were bonded, Magnus spent quite a lot of time at the Institute, being welcomed by most. The matebond was something sacred and no one would dare to argue it. Magnus understood the reluctance coming from Maryse and Robert Lightwood; he took it as parental concern. He knew Maryse was not the warmest or most loving mother, but he still decided to give them this benefit of doubt. They were his in-laws now, after all. What an amusing thought.

When he couldn't find Alec in their room – it really was their room at this point considering Magnus spent as much time there as Alec spent time at Magnus' place – the warlock went to the second most obvious place to find his mate. The training room. Alec spent a delightfully high amount of time there, mostly shirtless and sweating. A very much appreciated sight.

However, when Magnus rounded the corner and entered the training area, he found a sight he had faced before and that had never intrigued him too much. Alec was indeed training and shirtless, but he wasn't alone. An equally shirtless Jace was with him and the two of them were sparring. So far, the sight had bothered Magnus slightly since he had been under the impression Jace was a rivaling alpha that Alec held affections for. Now that Magnus knew Jace wasn't an alpha, that Jace was indeed an omega and instead of a threat to Magnus' matebond, he could be an addition, well. His view on the scene in front of him changed significantly.

There really was no other time – aside from his and Alec's alone time as mates – that had Alec quite as happy and carefree as he was when he was alone with Jace. No nagging sister or irritating newbies. Just the two parabatai. It pleased Magnus' inner alpha to see his mate that happy (it also pleased his inner alpha to see his mate all sweaty and half-naked, obviously). And as hard as it was for him to tear his eyes away from Alec, he decided he should really pay a bit more attention to Jace Wayland. After all, he was the omega Alec desired and Alec was Magnus' mate which meant Alec would get everything he could ever want, as long as it was in Magnus' power to obtain it – and if not, then Magnus was going to find a way to obtain it.

There was absolutely no denying that Jace Wayland was attractive. He was strong, well-trained, handsome. If Magnus had any say in things, the blonde would let his hair grow out maybe to his shoulders. It'd take the strict edge off and frame his handsome face nicely. He had intense eyes and sharp cheekbones. Very tempting indeed. Magnus paused a little as he took in Jace's face. There was an unbound joy sparkling in his blue eyes. Magnus had never seen that look on the blonde before. When he had said that he knew this look on Alec's face from his training with Jace and from his time alone with Magnus, that was also implying that he had never really looked at Jace during those training sessions between the two parabatai. Every time he had noticed Jace, had paid attention to the blonde, the Shadowhunter had been the leader of the team, the strong one in charge, the alpha male of the group; quite literally so. There was a reason Magnus and most likely everyone else had believed Jace to be the alpha he was posing at, because Jace was damn good at it.

But this? This cheeky little grin on his lips (very kissable lips, now that was something Magnus had noticed when he had first encountered Jace. He had a pair of utterly kissable, plump, dark-rosy lips that would definitely also be good for other things aside from kissing). The sparkle in his eyes. The swift, elegant movement with which he attacked and dodged. Magnus smiled amused as he recognized that for what it was. An omega's playfulness. Omegas were known to enjoy playing around, playful fights like this were part of courting and foreplay in many races. There was a softness to Jace when he was playing in such a carefree way with Alec. If that was a fraction of the omega Jace was hiding, then Magnus could understand Alec's fascination.

Waving a sparkling hand, Magnus summoned an elegant armchair and got comfortable to truly enjoy the show. He raised one perfect eyebrow as he spotted the rune that covered Jace's heritage. It was square on his lower back, disappearing left into his (far too tight but certainly perfectly cut) jeans. Magnus licked his lips absentmindedly as he watched Alec block Jace's next hit and Jace in return knock Alec off his feet to pin him to the ground. The warlock's eyes shone brightly golden as he stared at Alec on the ground and Jace straddling the beta's waist, hips raised a little and thus his rather tempting butt pointing nicely into Magnus' direction. Oh my. How dare Alec with all of his Alecness had distracted Magnus from that magnificent piece of ass?

"And I win again. I believe that's sixty to fifty eight", declared Jace with triumph in his voice.

How cute. That clear pride in himself made Magnus nearly want to go over and pat Jace on the head like a little puppy that had performed a trick. Mh, now that was a nice idea. Puppies. Magnus had always wanted pets and the way Alec and Jace were playing around on the ground right now did remind Magnus of a Border Collie and a Golden Retriever playing. Very cute.

"Someone's enjoying the show."

Magnus hummed in agreement, not sparing the other Lightwood a proper look because his eyes were needed on the scene in front of him. Isabelle laughed as she sat down on the armrest of the chair. Magnus liked Isabelle alright; she was the most fashionable of the Shadowhunters and her attitude was very appreciated too. She clapped loudly and cheered Alec on for a moment, gaining both boys' attention. They turned to look at at them and both flushed a nice red. Alec, amusingly enough, often did when he noticed he had Magnus' undivided attention on him. It was endearing. With Jace, it was most likely the embarrassment of being caught by others while indulging in his omega-nature. To Magnus, with the knowledge of what Alec had shared with him, knowing what to look for and intruding on them unnoticed, it was quite clear to recognize the sparring between parabatai for what it was. It was most likely one the few times that Jace embraced his omeganess.

"Iz, I already lost", sighed Alec and leveled a glare at his sister.

Isabelle just grinned broadly at him. If Magnus had to bet, he would say that she had only cheered to get their attention and make them notice their audience. Jace scrambled off of Alec and went for his shirt. What a shame. What was it with the delicious Shadowhunters and covering themselves up while Magnus was quite clearly still in the middle of appreciating the sight? Alec too put his shirt on before walking over to his alpha and sitting down on Magnus' lap to steal a kiss.

"Mh... Is there a sequel to this? It was quite enjoyable", hummed Magnus softly.

He caught Alec's lower lip between his teeth, tugging a little and making Alec gasp. Out of the corner of his eyes did Magnus see Jace nearly fleeing from the room. How adorable. Magnus was going to have so much fun flustering that one. Grinning pleased, he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him some closer, lips trailing to kiss Alec's earlobe.

"I think I approve of your choice in omega", whispered Magnus gently.

Alec made a more than delighted sound at that, nuzzling into the warlock. Now all they needed to do was convince Jace of this being a good idea. Surely Magnus could think of _something._

/break\

The biggest obstacle in obtaining Jace Wayland were his newest little add-ons. The by now former human Simon Lewis and the annoying little newbie Shadowhunter Clary Fairchild. There was a reason Alec had _always_ been annoyed by Clary, right from the start. She took up way too much of Jace's time, she also caused too many problems and cared far too little about the rules. She had also been the cause for the first outfalls between Jace and Alec. Simon, he hadn't minded as much. He was more like a nuisance that could be ignored. But now that Simon Lewis was not a mundane anymore, he had somehow become a regular of their team too. And since Simon was practically attached to Clary and Clary was practically attached to Jace, Simon by default also spent a lot of time with Jace. And while Alec had the larger problem with Clary – who annoyed the living underworld out of Alec by merely breathing these days – Magnus was starting to develop a big dislike for Simon. It was a bit of a surprise for Alec to see Magnus _jealous_. But then again, Magnus was an alpha and Simon had become an alpha by becoming a vampire. Alphas while prone for jealousy in general, were overly territorial about omegas. So for Magnus, who had now decided that Jace was going to be his, it did not sit right to see Clary and especially Simon all over Jace.

Clary hadn't presented yet and it was hard to tell such things, but they were pretty sure there was no way in the underworld for that girl to be an alpha. Still, Alec's horrifying horror-scenario was that the redhead would present as a beta and those two would snatch Jace up. Magnus disapproved.

"Darling, how do we get rid of them?", hummed Magnus thoughtful.

"Getting rid of them has become essentially impossible at this point", stated Alec from where he was leaning against Magnus' chair, arms crossed as he watched Simon and Jace bicker while Clary stood beside them and laughed. "They're part of our team. Besides, I thought you liked Clary."

"I'm fond of her", drawled Magnus. "Though I was more fond of her when she was a child and before she was all over our omega, darling. But this is going to be a problem on the longer run."

Alec sighed in agreement. The six of them had become a team – as unlikely as a team of four Shadowhunters, a vampire and a warlock was. The best team the Institute had to offer, in fact. So internal conflicts were a problem. They had been a problem right from the start; Jace and Simon had edged on, Clary and Alec had not gotten along at all. But it was growing more intense now that Alec and Magnus were mates and now that they, together, had decided to court Jace.

"You two...", drawled Isabelle accusingly as she came up behind them. "You're up to _something_. I just can't figure out what. And I hope it's nothing too bad."

Magnus feigned innocence as he turned to look at her. "Me? Up to something? I would never."

Even Alec snorted at that. Traitorous mate. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him as she leaned against Magnus' chair from the other side, looking critically at her brother. She had been happy when he had decided to become Magnus' mate. She had thought he had moved on from his years-long obsession with Jace. But for the past week, Isabelle had found Magnus lounging around the Institute a lot. Still with Alec or watching Alec, but when with Alec, the two of them were mostly focused on Jace. The glaring-matches between Alec and Clary had increased, while curiously enough there seemed to be a kind of tension between Magnus and Simon these days. Oh, Isabelle wasn't dumb, she had quite the suspicion what exactly was going on here. Isabelle squinted at Alec accusingly and her brother just shrugged innocently. There was nothing innocent about this.

"Don't mess this up, Bane", hissed Isabelle instead, eyes focused on the trio they were observing. "Alec is my brother, but Jace is like my brother. There's a reason he does what he does and if _you_ hurt him, I will scratch your eyes out with my perfectly manicured nails."

Magnus chuckled a little amused. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Isabelle. Those nails are terrific, by the way. You have to tell me who does them for you."

"Oh, there is this amazing little spa. I'm dragging Clary there next weekend. You should come."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. This was not a question, it sounded more like an order. His inner alpha did not appreciate being ordered around by a beta that was not _his_ beta. But if there was one thing about Isabelle Lightwood that he had learned in the past months of working with this team, it was that Isabelle had a reason for everything she was doing and it generally was beneficial for all.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea", replied Magnus curiously.

/break\

Magnus and Isabelle were sitting in the sauna together. One thing they had in common – aside from their natural grace and impeccable taste – was their confidence in their bodies and aware of their looks. Clary had opted out of the sauna, because out of some unfathomable reason, the girl was flustered and embarrassed about an all-gender-sauna. Even though, really, between two primary genders and three secondary genders, it was the most practical thing for a spa to just have unisex saunas. Contrary to his initial thoughts, Magnus was actually enjoying the weekend so far. The past months of fighting Valentine with the team had been very exhausting. This was nicely refreshing.

"You know having Jace as your omega is never going to be the way... it would be with other omegas", stated Isabelle casually, eyes closed and head tilted back as she soaked in the heat.

Magnus hummed in acknowledgment. "I expected no less. Easy is boring, my dear Isabelle."

"I'm not just talking about not easy", corrected Isabelle, unusually stern. "There is a story that Jace likes to tell. About himself and his pet-falcon. You ever heard it?"

"It sounds intriguing", chuckled Magnus, picturing a young Jace with a pet-falcon.

"When he was six, his father bought him a falcon and told him to tame it. He did. He tamed it, gained its trust through claws and nibs and bleeding cuts. He cared for it, like omegas are known to. The falcon became his friend. Then, when it was tame, he showed it to his father and... his father broke the bird's neck. Do you know why?", asked Isabelle, staring up at the ceiling.

"Because he was a sociopath?", offered Magnus in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Because the task had been to tame it, not to love it. Because loving makes you weak. Because he didn't want an omega son. He didn't want a weak, caring omega as his son. This man... broke Jace in a way that I'm not sure can ever be put together again fully", replied Isabelle gently. "Alec and I, we worked very hard for many years to crack the walls of facade that Jace had built up since then, but even we rarely get to reach his omega-nature. He has buried it so deep, I wonder if he's even capable of listening to his own instincts anymore, Magnus."

"Let that be my worry then", stated Magnus simply. "I am centuries old. If there is one thing I have, aside from my good looks, charming personality, impressive magical abilities and amazing taste, it's patience. I'm not backing off from this challenge. And neither is Alec."

Isabelle hummed noncommittally. "Then when are you going to actually make a _move_? You are so busy starting one-sided cock-fights with Clary and Simon that you're neglecting Jace."

"Well, before you can start anything, you need to eliminate the competition", drawled Magnus.

"...What in the world are you talking about, Bane?", asked Isabelle incredulously, looking at him.

"Oh please, the young Fairchild? She's been hanging off Jace's arm from day one and now that her little pet mundane turned into an alpha vampire...?", huffed Magnus displeased.

Isabelle had the audacity to laugh at Magnus, prompting the warlock to turn and glare at her. "You think Clary and Jace spending so much time together is because they want to court...? Oh boy."

"Oh boy?", echoed Magnus and sat up straighter. "What is it you know and I don't?"

Isabelle offered him a mischievous grin. "There is a rune that Jace and Clary share. Clary has been a Shadowhunter for months now; do you truly believe she hasn't presented yet?"

It took a moment for that to sink in and Magnus' golden cat-eyes widened. "She is an omega."

"She's the first omega in Jace's life. That's why they're getting along. Somewhere, very deep down, Jace does still have some omega-instincts and one of the strongest instincts for omegas is to bond with each other and tend to the pack together. Clary doesn't know; she also doesn't know the instincts enough to realize it. I think Jace doesn't really know either. Perhaps he even is telling himself that he has romantic feelings for Clary, I don't know. But Clary sure as hell doesn't."

"And what makes you so sure? Jace poses rather convincingly as an alpha", argued Magnus.

Isabelle offered him a smirk as she ran a well-manicured nail up her own thigh. "Because she has known her perfect alpha even before he was an alpha or she was an omega. Clary and Simon were always meant to be. They're just still too new to all of this; Simon is still adjusting to being a vampire. Clary is taking it all rather well, but she has no idea what it all means in the end."

"How do you know so much, Isabelle Lightwood?", asked Magnus inquisitively.

The beta's smirk just turned more mischievous and Magnus did the math. His eyes widened in surprise. Oh, those Lightwoods were feisty. So she had chosen her own mates and was, just like Magnus and Alec, watching from the sidelines. Observing, for now. Biding her time. He had wondered why she had broken it off with her long-time companion the elvish beta. What an interesting twist of events. He couldn't wait to tell his mate about this.

"Now, I think we're late for our massage-appointment", stated Isabelle.

Magnus couldn't wait to tell his mate – after this weekend. He smiled at her and stood up, stretching leisurely before offering her his arm. She returned his smile in a similarly wicked way as the two of them left the sauna. They still had a hot stone massage appointment in approximately half an hour and dinner was waiting for them too. If Isabelle was going to have her way, they would also drag Clary to a manicure and facial, though so far the redhead had not exactly been in favor of that.

"And you truly do not mind if I were to keep both Alec and Jace?", asked Magnus curiously.

"I've spent the past years living with them and I know the puppy love my brother has always held for Jace. Not to mention... Jace could use a stubborn enough alpha to show him that love does not have to be a bad thing", replied Isabelle mischievously. "You prove to be quite stubborn, Magnus."

* * *

 _Author's note: Sooo, new fandom! I really liked the movie back when it came out, but kinda forgot about the whole thing when there wasn't a follow-up movie. Then the show came around - and well, I really enjoy that. Been in love with Jalec since the movie... but... Magnus... magnificent bastard. So I did the math. Threesome! ^o^v  
_

 _This story is going to have 10 chapters and if you wanna know when it'll be updated - you can find my updating schedule on my profile!_

 _Next chapter is going to feature Magnus sharing his new intel with Alec and our warlock will be treated to see a rather omega-y side of Jace ;)_


	2. A Cuddly Puppy

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesomes, shounen-ai, ABO dynamics, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray/Fairchild, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 2: A Cuddly Puppy_

"Magnus! You're back!"

The warlock smiled amused as he looked at the young Lightwood running up to him. What an enthusiastic greeting. Not the Lightwood he had wanted to see first, but still very much appreciated. Curling his right arm over his chest, he bowed a little, fingertips glowing blue. The little trick made Max squeal in delight. The boy was enchanted by Magnus' magic and unlike his parents, Max seemed to quite adore Magnus by now. Something Magnus completely understood. Though after the slightly cold welcome he had gotten from Robert and Maryse, he had been very surprised that young Maxwell seemed to like him so much. The boy had given him one simple explanation that Magnus really couldn't argue with; Magnus made Alec happy so Magnus had to be great.

"Young Maxwell, how have you been this weekend?", asked Magnus lightly.

"Mother took my stele away again", sighed Max with a pout.

"...Whatever did you do?", inquired Magnus curiously.

"Oh, I was just trying out the water rune. I must have made a mistake, because suddenly the entire Institute was flooded", replied Max dutifully, looking all innocent.

Magnus laughed delighted at that. Now that was a picture he would have appreciated. He rested a hand on Max' head and ruffled the child's hair, prompting Max to grin up at him with the mischievous grin that only the Lightwood siblings seemed able to produce.

"That sounds like an honest mistake", hummed Magnus. "Say, where do I find your brother?"

"He's been in his room all day", replied Max with a sigh. "It's been real boring with you and Izzy and Clary gone, Magnus. Next time, you take me with you, promise?"

"I don't think you would have appreciated our weekend activities", chuckled Magnus amused.

"Will you come and show me more tricks later?", asked Max hopefully.

"Later", confirmed Magnus with a last pat on the boy's head. "I do believe you still owe me a party of chess. Now, how about you run off and greet your sister too?"

Max nodded and ran down the hall. Magnus smiled amused and continued on his way, eager to reach their bedroom and rest for a while. As relaxing as the spa had been, he was missing his mate quite some. He hadn't slept apart from Alec since they got mated. Though when he walked through the doorway, he paused, one hand on the handle and eyes flashing golden.

Alec was not alone in the bed. Alec was propped up against the headboard, with the mass of pillows Magnus had enforced for comfort and looks. Half next to him was Jace Wayland laying. And half only because Jace's other half was laying _on_ Alec. The omega was curled together, head resting on Alec's chest and legs thrown over Alec's legs. For once, Jace's hair was not slicked back. It fell freely into his face, giving him a more innocent vibe. Alec was running his fingers through the golden hair. Jace's face was serene, a smile on those far too tempting dark-pink lips. The omega was very deep asleep, one arm resting on Alec's chest, fingers curled into the beta's shirt like the omega was trying to make sure Alec wouldn't leave, even in his sleep. Not that Alec was planning on going anywhere. The beta was so enthralled in his task of caressing Jace's hair, watching the omega in such awe that he hadn't even noticed Magnus' entrance yet.

Now, normally Magnus would be highly offended by that. Someone missing out on him entering a room. But then he saw how blissful and happy and peaceful Jace was and he really couldn't blame Alec. Smiling amused to himself, Magnus shed his jacket and closed the door.

"Darling, I'm home", whispered Magnus barely audible.

"Ah. You already returned", replied Alec in a normal voice, looking up briefly to smile at Magnus.

He motioned with his free hand for Magnus to come closer. "...Shouldn't you speak quieter?"

Magnus stepped up to Alec and allowed his beta to pull him into a brief, loving kiss, followed by Alec chuckling. "When Jace is that deep asleep, not even a rave can wake him. I know. Izzy once orchestrated one around a sleeping Jace and it didn't bother him."

Magnus blinked surprised and looked down at the still sleeping omega. Shrugging and accepting his mate's words, Magnus laid down on Alec's other side, pulling the beta closer and kissing his temple gently. Alec sighed pleased and melted against Magnus' side. He had missed his alpha as much as Magnus had missed him. Jace grunted in his sleep, frowning a bit annoyed as his pillow moved. He wiggled around a little and adjusted himself until he was properly pressed against Alec again, sighing contently and relaxing once more. Magnus raised one eyebrow at that.

"Did I miss a lot while I was gone, darling?", inquired Magnus amused and intrigued.

"Not really", replied Alec, earning a surprised sound from Magnus. "What? Oh, this? No." Alec laughed a little and tilted his head up to kiss Magnus' jaw. "This is something we've always done. Like I told you, I'm his parabatai. He... trusts me. He always trusted me about his omega-side. And sure, he suppresses it well and he built all those walls, but... every now and again... things become too much. When he exhausts himself too much, works too hard, sleeps and eats and takes care of himself too little, then his instincts do break through and he breaks down. He didn't come to me at first and it got... bad for him. Really bad. I got him to trust me over the years and now he knows to come to me when he's getting bad. So this is... a normal thing between us."

Magnus hummed in acknowledgment. That was an interesting piece of information. He rested his chin on top of Alec's head as the beta curled in closer to Magnus. This way, Magnus had a rather good view on the sleeping omega. Jace grunted again and snuggled even closer to Alec, after all Alec had adjusted himself once more, making things more uncomfortable for the omega. Jace clung a little tighter onto Alec, scooting up even more so that he was nearly completely laying on top of Alec, the leg previously thrown over Alec's legs by now found its way to lay across Magnus'. Magnus smiled amused, cocking one eyebrow. This was very appreciated, however one thing about this all bothered him. He tilted his head to kiss the top of Alec's head.

"What happened while I was gone to push him like that?", asked Magnus concerned.

"Just a bit of trouble with a few demons", assured Alec softly, pressing a kiss to Magnus' collarbone. "It's just that Jace and I, we... got used to having our team together. Izzy, you... Clary and Simon. While you three were on your little spa weekend, Simon got roped into a family weekend with his mother and sister, because he still has to keep up a facade... We aren't used to working without the team anymore, we're not used to fighting without Izzy to begin with."

"I'm sorry our little trip caused you problems", whispered Magnus honestly, kissing Alec.

"It was okay", replied Alec, tilting his head to look at Magnus. "Well, it was hard. We spent two days hunting them on our own. Not much sleep... or food. And a couple injuries that took a lot of energy to heal. But in the end, Luke came to help us out and things were taken care of."

Magnus raised an amused eyebrow. The Alpha wolf was a great asset to their little team and Magnus was glad he had been there to help Magnus' boys out while the warlock was gone.

"That is reassuring to hear", whispered Magnus, nosing Alec's fluffy hair. "Get some rest, love."

Alec made a soft, agreeing sound at that and got more comfortable against Magnus' chest.

/break\

When Jace woke up, he felt warm, safe and very comfortable. He knew why. He was in Alec's bed. It was the only place that gave him this warm, safe and comfortable feeling. When he was with his parabatai, the only person on this planet he trusted enough to admit his weaknesses to. The only one where he could admit to being an omega and give in to his weak, pathetic instincts. But something was different. Somehow, it felt even safer than ever before. Like nothing in the world could harm him right now, like he could just stay here and be happy for the rest of his life.

"Ah, I see someone is awake", teased an amused voice that was definitely not Alec.

Jace stiffened as he opened his eyes fast to take in his surroundings. He was in Alec's room, in Alec's bed and in Alec's arms. But they were not alone. Alec was laying behind him, arms around Jace's waist and body pressed tightly against Jace's back, but both of them laid curled together on the torso of one Magnus Bane. Jace had his head resting on Magnus' chest and Alec had his resting on Magnus' shoulder, the warlock having his arm curled around Alec's back and his other hand was running gently through Jace's hair. The blonde flushed brightly at that. What was going on here?

"W—What...?", stuttered Jace before clearing his throat and glaring at Magnus. "What's going on?"

The warlock rolled his eyes amused and very slowly ran one of his perfectly manicured black nails with the little diamonds on the tips down Jace's cheek, causing it to turn even darker red. "Well, I came home and found a stray puppy cuddled up to my mate. You did not expect me to sleep on the couch in my own home, did you?"

Jace's heart stuttered a little as Magnus spoke to him in such a teasing tone and called him a stray puppy. The nail scratched lightly along his skin, tracing his jawline to his chin and tilting Jace's face up so the Shadowhunter was forced to look up at the warlock. Somehow, this position, this whole situation, made his dick pulse with want. Which, of course, only added to the flustered embarrassment he was currently experiencing. Jace had, in his line of work, already faced many, many alphas. But never had he met any alpha quite like Magnus. Alphas were acting strong and dominant, looming and trying to show off their physical superiority. Magnus wasn't exactly tall and also not buff (or at least not showing it off), he had a rather feminine vibe to his fashion-sense and behavior. Looking at Magnus, no one would assume him to be an alpha. The longer Jace knew Magnus, the more he realized just how much of an alpha Magnus was. Maybe even more so than all those posing alphas he had met before. Magnus demanded authority with his posture, dominated not with physical but with intellectual superiority. Not to mention he was the strongest warlock around.

Jace had always known that one day, Alec would go out and find himself two mates. He had tried to ignore it for years, had hoped that maybe Alec wouldn't so Alec could stay his. That maybe their parabatai bond would stay the strongest bond in both their lives. It had been a stupid hope, considering Alec was ridiculously pretty, brave and the most intelligent and loyal person that Jace had ever met. And as much as Jace detested the idea of romance and love getting in the way of the mission and making life unnecessarily hard, if there was one person Jace thought deserved the comfort and happiness that love presumably brought along, it was Alec. And if there was one alpha that might deserve Alec, it was Magnus. It was clear that Magnus adored Alec. Magnus was gentle and not one of those control-freak alphas who thought betas and omegas should just fall in line. He treated Alec right and he didn't constantly hog Alec so the others couldn't spend time with him.

"...Right", grunted Jace slowly and tried to twist out of the mated pair's hold.

"And where do you think you're going?", drawled Magnus curiously.

The hand at Jace's chin slipped around to grasp Jace's neck in a firm hold that did make Jace's cock twitch with interest, because there was a strong alpha holding him down with a grip on his neck. And omega's neck was very sensitive and symbolic – omegas always bore their mates' marks on their necks and in the old days, and in some races today still, omegas wore their alphas' collars around their necks. Not to mention, Magnus was staring him down with those golden cat-eyes. Those very predatory cat-eyes. If Magnus called him a stray puppy, then Magnus was a black panther. May look like a lazy cat, but there was a vicious predator beneath the facade.

"I'm... leaving you two to it. Your relationship. Your room", muttered Jace with a defiant glare.

"Oh, honey, you're more than welcome here", chuckled Magnus, using just enough gentle force to make Jace lay back down. "After all, you and Alec have a... special connection. As parabatai. I'm Alec's mate, but I don't plan on intruding on his life and the things that have always been part of his life. You are part of his life and so is... this, apparently. Besides, Alec told me how exhausting your weekend had been. It's three in the morning, surely too early to get up. Just sleep some more."

Jace's face was beet-red as it came to rest on Magnus' chest once more. Magnus patted his head gently like he was being a good puppy. The patting slowly turned into a gentle caress, nails scratching over his scalp in a calming manner. His brain told him to get up and get out and stop intruding on the mated pair, but his omega-side that was scratching too close to the surface as it was right now told him to please just lay down and sleep some while the nice alpha was protecting him and patting him and while the beta who had always protected him was cuddling him. Alec hummed in his sleep, as though he was agreeing with Jace's inner omega, snuggling up more to Jace now that the blonde was lying again, his hot breath puffing against Jace's neck and making the omega shudder a little. Despite his currently racing heart, Jace could feel himself drift off to sleep.

/break\

Alec woke up to a situation he filed as 'definitely his new favorite way of waking up'.

Blinking sluggishly, he buried his nose deeper in the soft blonde hair in front of him, lips accidentally gracing Jace's neck as he did so. The omega was pressed flush against Alec's front and as always, Alec had his arms rather possessively wrapped around Jace's waist, one hand spread out and pressing against Jace's sixpack, feeling the firm muscles through the thin shirt. That was relatively normal. They started out with Jace curling up on Alec's chest because Jace liked listening to a steady heartbeat, it helped calm him down, but in the end they always ended up with Alec curled around Jace from behind, instinctively shielding the omega. Alec smiled lazily as Jace shifted a bit in his sleep, rubbing his firm and perfectly shaped ass against Alec's dick until said dick was perfectly lined up with the crack of Jace's ass. Only then did the omega stop wiggling around and sighed contently. Alec blushed a bit, but he also relaxed a bit more. After years, he had gotten used to this. It was an instinctual action on Jace's part. It was just always very hard. On multiple accounts, because being pressed against an omega's – his omega's – ass like that did cause a not so little problem for Alec. Especially when both of them were only wearing sweat-pants; the material so much thinner than jeans and making the contact feel so much closer and more intimate.

Fingers started running through his hair and Alec sighed while leaning up some more against Magnus' firm chest, snuggling into the one-armed embrace of his mate. Alec enjoyed waking up with Magnus as his pillow; the warlock was very comfortable.

Now both of those ways of waking up were not new to Alec Lightwood. The combination of them however was. And Alec thoroughly enjoyed it. The only way this could be more perfect was if they all were naked. The thought alone made his dick stir even more, half-hard cock growing completely hard and pushing against Jace's butt through their thin pants. The omega moaned softly.

"Are you having naughty thoughts that early in the morning, Alexander?", teased Magnus amused.

"Good morning to you too", huffed Alec, reluctantly lifting his head away from Jace's neck to lean up and gently kiss his alpha. "You try waking up with your omega's ass pressed against your dick."

"I'd love to!", chimed Magnus delighted, winking at Alec.

Alec huffed at his insufferable mate and rested his head back against Magnus' chest, nose finding the base of Jace's neck once more. Amusingly enough, Jace automatically tilted his head to bare more of his neck to Alec. It made Alec sigh softly. How much he wanted to kiss this neck and bite it and suck on it to leave a nice mark on it. His dick twitched in his pants, making Jace moan again. Magnus raised both of his eyebrows as he looked amused at the omega.

"He's... very sensitive", whispered Alec red-cheeked. "Was very embarrassing for me the first time around, when we were both awkward teens hitting puberty. I got kind of used to it by now. I guess it's because he's always suppressing all of his omega-instincts, so when they get close to the surface, they're... strong. And since he normally denies himself all kind of intimacy and comfort like that, he also gets more... affectionate and, in lack of a better word, needy."

"Cute", commented Magnus with a pleased smirk.

His fingers wandered from Alec's hair to Jace's. The omega pushed up into the touch like the cute little puppy he most definitely was. Alec grinned at that, tightening his grip on Jace's waist just a bit.

"I could get used to this", whispered Alec with longing in his voice.

"So could I. He was endearingly flustered when he woke up last night", chuckled Magnus.

"He woke up?", asked Alec confused. "Wait. Then how is he still here?"

"Oh, I convinced him that it was completely fine for him to be here and that he should rest some more", replied Magnus. "He's very cute when he blushes."

"Yes, he is", agreed Alec amused. "He's generally very cute when he's not trying to be such a hardass all day. I shouldn't be that happy about my best friend being driven into such exhaustion, but I just... enjoy having him compliant and relaxed for once."

"Well, it's simple. We just wave to properly exhaust him in a not dangerous or demon-hunting related way", purred Magnus, voice dark and velvety and dangerous.

It made Alec shudder and the implication made his by now very hard cock twitch once more. Magnus knew how to tease with words alone – and hearing those words while having Jace pressed against him like that, well, it sure made the effect so much stronger. But the idea of taking Jace down into allowing himself comfort and gentleness by thoroughly taking him apart, oh, Alec loved that plan. He knew how imaginative and downright wicked Magnus could be in bed. Alec wasn't too much into most of the more extreme things Magnus had suggested to try out. But that was why supernatural relationships worked best in trinities; alphas had an extreme drive to dominate and omegas had an extreme drive to submit. There was a part of Magnus that would only be satisfied by an omega. A beta like Alec, he was meant to balance their two extremes out, to keep them both in check – the most levelheaded of genders. He would however so not mind watching Magnus do some of the naughtier and more extreme things he had suggested to Jace. And now he was just painfully hard, because those were delicious pictures that would only not affect Alec if Alec was dead, really. He pressed his nose and mouth against Jace's shoulder hard, mainly so to keep himself from opening his mouth and biting down on the omega's neck.

"My, you are in quite a mood today, Alexander. It's normally not that easy for me to rile you up _that much_ ", laughed Magnus amused as his mate's arousal flooded his senses.

"Well, I've never woken up to your teasing and Jace's butt", muttered Alec softly.

"If things will go according to plan, you will do so quite frequently in the future", drawled Magnus.

"Plan? We have a plan now?", inquired Alec with one raised eyebrow.

"More of a... faint outline of a sketch of a plan", corrected Magnus with a shrug.

"Go on. Enlighten me, oh great warlock", urged Alec on, both eyebrows raised.

"For now, this is a perfect start", stated Magnus, motioning at Jace. "You may already have his trust, but I... not so much. If we want to convince him to become _our_ mate, he needs to trust us both. So we will make him as comfortable as possible and show him just how well we can take care of our sweet little omega here. We'll show him that he can be an omega, with us. That we accept him as an omega and that there is nothing wrong with being an omega. Simple."

"Ri—ight", nodded Alec doubtfully. "And Clary and Simon-"

"-are not a problem. Well, not for us anyway", hummed Magnus with a wicked grin. "Your parents however, well, they might just have an aneurism that after their dear son got mated to a warlock, their dear daughter has chosen a vampire. Family dinners are going to be _fun_."

"Wait. Daughter. Izzy? Simon? What?", stuttered Alec and blinked a couple times. "What?"

"I had a very enlightening chat with your sister this weekend", answered Magnus simply. "Apparently, Simon and young Clary are the alpha and omega she chose for herself."

"Clary an omega... yeah, I can see that", muttered Alec beneath his breath. "So you mean we don't have to worry about Clary and Simon...? And you're sure?"

"You tell me. You know your sister better than I do. If she wants something...", drawled Magnus.

"We won't have to worry about them", stated Alec and nodded slowly. "Mh. Good news in the morning. How nice. This morning just keeps getting better and better..."

Magnus smiled amused and leaned down to kiss his mate over Jace's head. Sighing contently, Alec settled down again. He was normally an early riser who would go and train before sunrise, then take a shower and return with breakfast by the time Magnus slowly woke. Today, Alec felt like spending all day in bed. He started caressing Jace's stomach with the hand he had curled around it, running gentle circles over Jace's sixpack. Jace twitched and leaned into the touch and thus effectively rubbing his ass against Alec's crotch, making the beta cuss beneath his breath.

"Ah, ah, ah, language, Alexander", teased Magnus, looking like he was having a lot of fun.

"You're bad for my health", muttered Alec beneath his breath. "Both of you."

Magnus laughed at that and Alec marveled a bit at how gorgeous his alpha was when he laughed like that. But he was also sure that if Jace embraced his omega-side and turned out to be as much of a tease as he proved to be when he was asleep, then Alec's mates were going to be the death of him. A very enjoyable and intense death, but definitely death nonetheless.

/break\

For another half hour or so did the three of them just lay together comfortably, Alec caressing Jace's stomach and Magnus switching between running his fingers through Alec's and Jace's hair while the omega was blissfully asleep and obviously soaking up the attention. At least until he woke up.

"...Alec...?", mumbled Jace, voice rough with sleepiness. "...Breakfast?"

Magnus chuckled fondly and Alec huffed amused. The dark-haired Shadowhunter sat up reluctantly and ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the sleepy omega. Jace twisted his upper body so he could face Alec, looking up at him with a very convincing pleading puppy pout. Though when the blonde tried to sit up, clearly with the intentions of leaving and possibly helping Alec in the task of making breakfast, Alec rested a firm hand on his chest to hold him down.

"I'll go and make your favorites. Under one condition: You stay here and wait", bargained Alec.

Jace gaped at him, blinking a couple of times before turning to look at the warlock beneath him. Magnus offered a bright smile and a wave with his free hand, while his other was resting on Alec's lower back. The gesture was meant to look innocent and non-threatening, but somehow Magnus still always managed to give off that predatory black panther vibe. Color returned to Jace's cheeks when his brain caught up with the fact that he had not just slept in the same bed as the mated pair, but had somehow moved to lay between them.

"No. I mean, dude, you have a _mate_ now. Go and do cheesy couple things like in those movies Simon makes us watch all the time. Eat breakfast in bed together and whatever. I'll just... go. Get my own breakfast and stuff", shrugged Jace, slowly ruffling his messy bed-hair.

"Pancakes. And scrambled eggs with bacon", stated Alec simply, both eyebrows raised. "Just stay here and wait. I'll return and bring breakfast so we can eat in peace and without any of our team-members or family-members stealing any of the food. Magnus, make sure he doesn't run off."

"Absolutely", confirmed Magnus delighted and licked his lips. "I'm starving, so hurry, love."

Alec nodded pleased, completely trusting Magnus to make sure that Jace would still be there once the beta would return with breakfast. Jace looked a little bit like a caged animal pushed into a corner as his eyes darted around between Magnus and Alec, much to the warlock's amusement. He really could get used to flustering the blonde Shadowhunter; it was wildly entertaining. Though then Alec made his way out of the room and Magnus' eyes were magnetically drawn to watch his mate's retreating backside. Mh, Magnus really could get used to everything about this situation.

* * *

 _Author's note: Again, little reminder that this takes place after season 1 in an alternate timeline - because I had headcanoned it so hard that mischievous little Max would adore Magnus before I saw season 2.1.  
_

 _Magnus and Jace are going to have a little conversation about Jace's nature next chapter. And cuddles. There will be more cuddling.  
_


	3. A Lazy House-Cat

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesomes, shounen-ai, ABO dynamics, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray/Fairchild, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 3: A Lazy House-Cat_

Being awake and alone in bed with Magnus Bane was kind of awkward. Jace was stiffly laying next to the warlock for a few minutes after Alec had left to make breakfast. Though after those few minutes, Magnus huffed in amused frustration and curled his arm around Jace's back and pulled him close against his chest. Jace stiffened even more, short of turning into stone. He had no idea what to do. He didn't _do_ physical contact like this. Not with anyone aside from Alec.

"Hey now, relax", whispered Magnus gently. "You had no problem cuddling with me last night."

"I was asleep then", argued Jace irritated.

"You woke up. And then you went back to sleep", corrected Magnus mischievously.

"...Because I was tired", grumbled Jace, sounding very much like he was pouting.

"Because the weekend had been exhausting for you and Alec told me that brings out the... best in you", elaborated Magnus playfully, both eyebrows raised.

"H—He _told_ you?", gasped Jace as though the air had been knocked out of him.

Magnus leveled an unimpressed look at him. "I'm his mate. You... didn't expect my mate to keep secrets from me, did you?" Jace blinked repeatedly at that but didn't reply otherwise. "Nevertheless, I assure you your little secret is safe with me. I'm Alec's mate, I would never do anything to harm or upset him. You and I both know that endangering or defaming you falls into the later category."

Jace was silent for a long moment. Magnus was right, of course. Jace couldn't expect Alec to keep secrets from his mate. He couldn't drive a wedge between them like that.

"Thank you", was what Jace settled for in the end. "For keeping my secret."

Though when he next tried to get up, Magnus held onto him a little tighter. "I meant what I said last night, Jonathan. I will not come between the bond you and Alec share. He... has become your safe haven and I will not take that away from you. If anything, I wish to offer you more safety. You _are_ welcomed here. Whether or not Alec is here. This is a safe place for you to be who you are..."

" _This_ is not who I am", growled Jace angrily. "I am not _weak_. I don't need you to protect me."

Magnus hummed curiously, fingers wandering from Jace's waist up to his head to play with the golden hair again. "You're sadly mistaken if you think that needing protection and being weak are the same thing, Jace. You came to Alec because you know when you push your body too hard, it needs a lot of time to regenerate and you know you can do that in peace when you're with Alec, because you trust Alec to protect you in case anything happens while you are not in any condition to fend off attackers. Allow me to aid Alec in his self-given task."

For a tense few seconds, Magnus watched every micro-expression on Jace's face. "...Fine?"

"Fine?", echoed the warlock, looking genuinely surprised – a rather rare occurrence. "That... was far easier than anticipated. I had prepared a detailed speech of how an alpha and a warlock would be the perfect aid and what makes me trustworthy enough for the job!"

Jace looked up and stared at him with both eyebrows raised. "I already trust you with the most important thing in my life, so this is just... whatever."

It only took Magnus a moment to process. "Alec."

Part of the warlock was relieved that this had been an easier task than anticipated, while the other part of him was mildly disturbed that Jace prioritized Alec's life above his own.

"Obviously", muttered Jace with a frown. "If Alec trusts you... And I know I can trust you with him, then..." Jace paused and licked his lips slowly in an absentminded motion while he was thinking about his next words, Magnus watching the motion in utter fascination. "As much as I want to ignore that part of me, I do know that I can't get rid of it completely. And I know that... I need _this_. I need what Alec is... providing me. Without him, I'd have to go through this alone and my chances of being... found out, or ending up in a lot of trouble are far higher then. You're his mate. You're not gonna go away, you're part of his life now. So... what the _fuck_ else am I supposed to say than 'fine'?"

Magnus chuckled delighted, scratching Jace's scalp with just a bit more pressure, moving on to the back of his head just where skull and spine connected. Jace shuddered under the touch, making Magnus smirk a little. He was going to find every single weakspot of his little omega.

"Your cooperation is wildly appreciated", hummed Magnus. "I'm sure Alec will be very happy that the two of us are getting along so well. But let me assure you once more; you are perfectly safe with us to indulge in your instincts. Though, I have to admit, I don't quite understand why you refuse to stand true to who you are."

"Being an omega doesn't define who I am", growled Jace irritated.

"Oh, of course it doesn't. You're a young man. An omega. A Shadowhunter. A friend and brother and son. You are many things, but the sum of those things is what defines you and denying part of it...", stated Magnus, letting the rest of his sentence hang in the air.

Jace gritted his teeth. His stomach felt hard and in knots. He disliked this whole situation. Yes, he had known Magnus for months now, had trusted him repeatedly with his own life and the lives of his team. He trusted Magnus with Alec. But Jace just wasn't the type to talk about his feelings.

"Feelings make you _weak_. Omegas are nothing but feelings", muttered Jace annoyed.

"Nothing but feelings?", repeated Magnus, one elegant eyebrow raised high.

"Every time... _this_ happens, I'm all... feelings and emotions and... urgh."

An amused chuckle escaped Magnus at the pure frustration on Jace's face and in his voice. "Have you ever thought that maybe if you would indulge in your instincts more often than when absolutely necessary, then perhaps they would not become as overwhelming...?"

Jace opted for stubborn silence at that. Wiseass warlock, what did he know? Jace hated all of those emotions and feelings that would overwhelm him when he had pushed his body and mind to the limit. But at least that was just once in a while. Indulging in them more often to lessen it? Hah.

"Suit yourself, stubborn little omega", whispered Magnus teasingly.

"Don't call me _that_ ", spat the blonde, hand balling a fist where it was clawed into Magnus' shirt.

"Oh, easy, boy", laughed Magnus, gently prying Jace's hand off of his shirt. "This shirt cost more than your entire wardrobe. I did mean no offense, honey, so calm down, will you?"

The hand in his hair wandered down to squeeze his neck and Jace felt himself going lax. He involuntarily started purring as Magnus' magical fingers started rubbing his neck firmly. He could feel the vibration of Magnus' laughter, but Jace couldn't find the energy to bark at the warlock, because what his fingers were doing was just too good. His eyes slowly fell close and he curled in on himself in a puppy-like manner, baring his stomach and twisting so his legs were thrown over Magnus' legs. For a moment, Jace tensed when he felt something on his stomach, though when he blinked his eyes open he saw a perfectly manicured hand on it. Magnus' free hand found the omega's stomach and started gently tracing his sixpack, increasing the purring-sound. Jace was still so exhausted. He half glanced at the clock on Magnus' bedside table to see that it was only shortly past seven in the morning. Normally, when his body broke down like that, it took between one and two days until he was up to speed again. It had barely been more than twelve hours now.

"How about you rest some more until Alec returns?", suggested Magnus in that dark, soothing, velvet-like voice of his that sent shudders down Jace's spine.

Jace barely had enough energy to mewl softly in agreement before he drifted off again.

/break\

Alec nearly walked back out of the bedroom to remove the scent of breakfast from the room before it could disturb the scene in front of him. Jace was asleep again, which wasn't too surprising, when he was like his he normally slept at least half the day off. He was also curled against Magnus while the warlock was contently looking down at him and giving him a belly-rub.

"He's not literally a stray puppy, you do know that, right?", inquired Alec doubtfully.

"Why, of course not! Not after we put a collar on the cute Golden Retriever", chimed Magnus.

"...Sometimes I can't tell whether you're joking or not", muttered Alec and shook his head.

Magnus just offered a bright, innocent smile in return, which was not the least bit helpful. Alec walked over to the bed and put the tray with breakfast down first before he went back to close – and lock, just to be sure – his suite's door. Then he climbed onto the bed himself to join them.

"You did actually get along?", asked Alec doubtfully.

"Well, it was a little awkward at first, but I think that our little puppy here is far brighter than some give him credit for. He may not like his omega side, but he knows that he can't completely cut it off. So he agreed that I will also be part of his safe haven. He was very agreeable. I don't think he will be as agreeable once he feels better, but for now... his instincts rule him. And apparently, I can give very convincing belly-rubs, so he accepted defeat for now", answered Magnus.

"Yeah, he really is very agreeable when he's hungry, sleepy and exhausted", confirmed Alec a little displeased. "I just don't like what it takes to make him that way. Now, wake him? For food? He ate about... one sandwich in the past two days. And it wasn't even a good one."

As much as Magnus enjoyed tracing that delectable sixpack, he had to agree with Alec. Their little omega needed to eat something. Carefully, he moved to sit up against the headboard, moving Jace with him until the blonde was propped up between Alec and Magnus.

"Time to wake up. Breakfast is ready, honey", whispered Magnus, tracing Jace's jawline.

He tilted the Shadowhunter's face up. Those mismatched hazel-blue eyes were revealed to them very slowly as Jace's eyelids fluttered open. Jace looked a bit dazed as he turned to look from Magnus to Alec. A small smile spread over his lips when he saw Alec, making the dark-haired Shadowhunter blush a bit at the genuine expression.

"Alec", hummed Jace pleased, sounding sleepy as he reached out for his parabatai.

"Yeah. I'm back", confirmed Alec gently. "And I brought food. Come on, you must be starving."

Jace hummed and collapsed against Alec, resting his head on Alec's shoulder and his feet in Alec's lap. Magnus watched them a bit amused. Being with Alec really did calm Jace down and help him keep his control; an hour without Alec and Jace reached a whole new level of rawness. Then again, physical contact and taking proper care not just of themselves but also of their pack were important things to an omega. Jace denied himself two out of three – he didn't take care of his pack in the way an omega would, but in the way an alpha did. When he also failed to take care of himself, his body rebelled. Magnus reached for the bacon and dangled one piece in front of Jace's face. The omega licked his lips – again, Magnus was enthralled by that motion because those lips were far too fascinating. Those tempting lips were opened and oh, Magnus got quite some ideas.

"Magnus. Behave", ordered Alec with a sigh.

He watched with a pointed look as Magnus grinned sheepishly and pushed the bacon closer so Jace could actually eat it. Smiling, Alec laid one arm around Jace's waist to pull him closer. The three of them ate in comfortable silence, slow and peaceful. Alec could get used to this, he really could. Waking up with them both, eating breakfast together and just lazying around together.

/break\

Jace was sparring with Simon, because someone had to teach that vampire how to control his own power and how to channel it properly. It was also a great way of blowing off steam. A week ago, Magnus, Clary and Isabelle had gone on a bonding weekend at some girly spa. Leaving him and Alec all alone to take care of shit. That weekend had ended with him in bed with Alec and Magnus. His cheeks heated up at how that had sounded. Not that kind of 'in bed'. Though the whole affair had involved being hand-fed by the warlock and getting _cuddled_ by them. Once he had felt better in the evening, he had left and they had not spoken about it just yet.

"Woah! Jace, man, slow down!", grunted Simon wide-eyed. "Please?"

Jace blinked. He was straddling the vampire, underarm pressed against Simon's throat. Huffing annoyed, Jace climbed off the alpha. He gritted his teeth a little as his eyes found the sole source of his whole irritation. Magnus Bane. The warlock was watching him with those intense golden eyes of his. Ever since that weekend, Jace felt as though Magnus was _everywhere_. Sure, Magnus had been everywhere before too, Jace was aware that as a part of their team and as Alec's mate, Magnus had been close by at nearly all times for the past few months. But now Jace was more aware of him. Mainly so because Jace was laying in wait. Magnus Bane knew he was an omega. And now Jace was waiting for Magnus to treat him like one. Like alphas treated omegas. Boss him around, look down on him, call him out on being too weak to lead the team. He waited for it, but it just didn't happen. Most of the time, Magnus had an amused or mischievous grin on his face as he watched, or he even agreed with Jace or supported him in his decisions. A couple of times, Jace had deliberately left things open for interpretation, so vague that it would be easy for one to question him and to gain the upper hand in an argument, waiting for Magnus to challenge him as the team-leader. After all, their team consisted of two alphas now. Simon and Magnus. And while Jace would not in a gazillion years allow the inexperienced former mundie turned newbie vampire to run this team – his team – he did know that Magnus was older, wiser, more experienced and more powerful than him. Magnus should, by default and social standards, be the team-leader. The team's Alpha.

Magnus backed down from every single challenge Jace put up. Mostly graciously and sometimes in amusement. He didn't treat Jace the way Jace had expected, he didn't act like some superior alpha. It was so confusing for the blonde, really. After all, there was a reason Jace had started a team with only two betas. Normally, the Institute had larger teams with more alphas. But Jace didn't trust alphas. He had seen them posturing during training, before the teams had formed. He knew what alphas thought about omegas. Had heard it clearly enough from his father.

"What's going on with you?", panted Simon as he emptied a bottle of water. "You've been really on edge lately. Are you like... uh, I know it's none of my business, and I don't really understand those things just yet anyway, but... are you going into rut or something like that...?"

Jace sputtered and Magnus burst into laughter, while Simon just looked very confused until Jace glared at him with wide eyes. "What in the world do you know about ruts? You've been a vampire for like three months, Lewis."

"L—Luke mentioned it", muttered Simon embarrassed. "I swear, it was _the_ most embarrassing conversation I have had in my life! Worse than when my mom tried to give me The Talk!"

Magnus' laughter increased at that and Jace groaned loudly. Honestly, this guy was ridiculous and whatever the Fates had been thinking when they set _him_ of all mundies onto the path to become a vampire, well, Jace would never understand it. He shook his head a couple times.

"No, I'm not going into rut. There are runes to prevent those things", muttered Jace mercifully.

The rune on his lower back was to prevent heats, but it came down to the same thing. Simon nodded awkwardly, looking utterly embarrassed. Jace had a little bit of mercy there, because him and the other Shadowhunters had learned those things in biology class at the Academy when they were young. Having to learn them as a late teen and from the sort-of-father of your girlfriend? Jace was very grateful that he had stomped any such romantic feelings in his mind years ago.

"Though Simon is right, you do seem awfully tense", drawled Magnus.

Jace turned to glare at the damn warlock. He just smirked one of those handsome smirks of his. Jace gulped as that thought passed his mind. Of course was Magnus handsome. Jace wasn't blind. But there was absolutely no reason to point it out. It surely wasn't his place to point that out. Magnus was Alec's mate; it was Alec's place to think those things. Alec was the one enjoying this whole matebond thing. Jace didn't do those things. Jace didn't get emotionally attached – not beyond Alec and Izzy. They were his family. They were his _world_. And Maxie. Maryse and Robert too, he would forever be grateful to them for taking him in and taking care of him. But his world was growing. For so many years, he had thought that everyone he'd ever need would be a Lightwood. There was no need for anyone else in his life. And then Clary Fray happened and she had to drag Simon Lewis along and brought Magnus Bane into their lives and added Luke Garroway and somehow, Jace's entire world had shifted in a strange way that he was still trying to fully understand. Sometimes, he longed for the easy days, when it had just been him, Alec and Izzy. But most of the time – much to his own surprise – he found himself pretty pleased with the team as it was; as chaotic and messy and exhausting as it was.

"I'm just... restless", muttered Jace with a shrug. "We haven't had a good fight in a while."

"That's true. And I can't express how _grateful_ I am for that", replied Simon a bit high-pitched.

Jace rolled his eyes. It figured he'd say that. It hadn't been long for the vampire. He had only been part of this world for a little over three months and had moved into the Institute about a month ago. Him and Clary both had told everyone close to them they were sharing an apartment now that they 'went to college'. They did neither of those things, but Luke helped them back up every lie toward the mundies in their lives. Mundies that got scarcer and scarcer these days, considering most contacts they did have were within the Institute. The biggest problem were Simon's mother and sister, really, and those had already proven to be pretty gullible back when they had all been in the middle of searching for the Mortal Cup.

"I'm sure we will find something to hit for you soon, Jace", assured Magnus amused.

Jace huffed beneath his breath as he straightened and headed for one of the punchbags while Simon made a highly relieved sound as he just collapsed on the ground spread-eagled. Jace spared him one last, very judgmental glance before he started hitting the bag.

"You need to work on your stamina, Simon", criticized Jace.

"I am working on it", argued the vampire, doing a very convincing impression of someone dying.

"Yeah, I don't see it", noted Magnus casually, looking Simon up and down.

"Hey! You never train like _at all_!", exclaimed Simon, glaring up at the warlock.

"I have my magic. I'm not that into physical fights. I'd rather watch our little Shadowhunters do that", replied Magnus mischievously, eyes finding Jace's back.

The blonde shuddered involuntarily as he could feel Magnus' eyes on him. Even without looking, Jace knew that the warlock was staring at him. There was something completely unnerving about those cat-eyes of his. And not even for the reasons one would assume – the demonic and animalistic look of them. No, it was that vibe only a wild-life predator could give off. Something so purely dangerous that it made even the strongest fighter freeze for just a moment because they realized the very real danger they were in. Not that Jace thought Magnus would physically harm him. No, it didn't make him feel like the gazelle that was on the panther's menu for dinner. More like the mouse that was being toyed with by the lazy house-cat that really just intended to play with it instead of going for the kill. Yes. A lazy house-cat described the warlock pretty well, in Jace's opinion.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder, facing that very same wicked look, seeing the warlock slouched down rather comfortably, twirling a glass of red wine in one hand as though Jace's training was evening entertainment for the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

That thought sent a bit of a shiver running down Jace's spine and the Shadowhunter couldn't even properly explain why. He had no qualms about being watched when he trained – younger Shadowhunters frequently watched him, eager to observe his technique and absorb as much as they possibly could. But Magnus wasn't studying him to learn. Jace wasn't really sure _why_ Magnus was studying him so intensely, but he did know that it completely unnerved him.

"I really hope you're right, Bane", muttered Jace. "I could really use something to punch..."

* * *

 _Author's note: Next time, Jace is going to get something to punch! :D Maaaybe even a bit too much to punch, because it leaves an injured and exhausted Jace seeking comfort from a very certain mated pair! ;)  
_


	4. Unsuppressed and Enchanted

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesomes, shounen-ai, ABO dynamics, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 4: Unsuppressed and Enchanted_

The following week, they did indeed find something to hit for Jace. Maybe a bit too much. There was a big nest of demons a couple towns over that was terrorizing the local farmers. It had been a four-days-trip in a cheap van. Simon had thought a road-trip would be great for team bonding and Isabelle and Clary were fast to agree with him. Magnus spent most of the time complaining about the van and the situation in total, Simon kept sending out alpha-pheromones because of the confined space and of how close he was to Clary. Jace prayed that Luke would soon get to the point of teaching Simon about courting, because this was getting ridiculous. Isabelle was _not_ helpful at all, because she kept subtly coming onto Clary. Subtly meaning everyone aside from Clary and Simon noticed. Well, Simon probably did notice considering the increase of alpha-arousal whenever Isabelle gently touched Clary, though he probably chalked it up to 'just in his hormonal teenage brain'. Which it wasn't. The only unproblematic one during the whole trip was Alec. Just like always. Alec never made problems, Alec always made everything easier.

They thought they could restock food in the town. They had not accounted for the demons and the devastation. After a too long and too close fight, they had to return, hungry and bleeding. Simon drove while Alec had been busy patching Jace and Isabelle up again and chiding them with his best mother-hen-rant (he has had years of practice giving that, considering how long he had been going on missions with Isabelle and Jace now). The two of them had taken the brunt force during the fight. Simon and Alec had taken quite the good beating too, while Clary and Magnus had gotten away with barely a scratch (the main reason why Clary got away so easily was also the reason Izzy had taken so many hits. Really, Jace just wanted for those three to sort their shit out).

Over a day drive to the place, over a day to figure out what the hell was going on and then taking out the demon-nest and then another day to travel back to the Institute. They had stopped at a drive-through as soon as they saw an actual city where mundanes and not demons lived and had wolfed down the entire menu. Jace's stomach growled. It had not been quite that satisfying and it had already been hours since then. But first things first.

He really needed a shower. There was still demon-dust clinging to parts of his body where he did not want it. Not that there was a particular place he would want such a thing. He also wanted to wash off the crusted blood. Healing runes were fine and all, but even they could only work properly when the body had enough substance they could draw from. Not to mention; healing did not magically suck the blood that was already crusting over the wound back into the body.

He winced as he stepped out of the shower. He had torn the muscles in his left leg completely and even though they were healing, they were healing slowly. Not as slowly as they would without the rune, but definitely too slowly for Jace's taste. He gritted his teeth as he ruffled his hair dry and limped over to his closet. Damn it. He could feel that paranoid edge in his mind.

It always happened when he drove himself too far. When he was left injured, unable to properly fight. Weak to attacks. He saw danger everywhere when this was the case. After all, he would be unable to defend himself if he couldn't even walk properly. If he got attacked now, he would be screwed. Rationally speaking, he knew he was not going to get attacked inside the Institute. Irrationally speaking, his inner omega was baring its fangs at nothing and wanted to curl together in the safety of a protected den where no harm could come to him and where he was protected by his alpha while his beta would be taking proper care of him until he was better.

"...Are you alright, Jace? You've been just... standing there for nearly a minute."

Jace blinked a couple of times and looked around confused. He was standing in the middle of Alec's and Magnus' living room in their suite. But he had just been in front of his closet... only wearing a towel. Wide-eyed, he looked down himself and was relieved to notice that he was wearing sweat-pants and he was holding a balled-up shirt in his hands, squeezing it rather tightly. That was at least something. Nope, no underwear, as he noticed when he took a step forward. Just great. So his body had decided to bring him here, of all places. Figured.

"Can you... you know, change the bandage for me?", asked Jace with a sigh.

The cut on his back had reopened when he had peeled his shirt off. Which he had done with some difficulty because he had dislodged his shoulder during the fight and it was still quite sore. Alec nodded and got up to get the first-aid kit from the bathroom, while Magnus generously motioned for Jace to sit down next to him. Magnus tutted as he looked Jace's injuries over.

"You shouldn't always throw yourself head-first into danger", noted Magnus.

"Because I'm an omega?", growled Jace in challenge.

"Because we care about you and would like to keep you on this plane of existence some longer."

Jace blinked and stared at him, cheeks slowly turning red. Alec returned and heaved a disappointed sigh that fully agreed with the sentiment of what his mate had just said. Still, he sat down behind Jace without another word and started bandaging the wounds after disinfecting them.

"Let me help you with that", offered Magnus and took the shirt out of Jace's hand.

Jace just wanted to open his mouth to mutter a thanks, but then Magnus threw it into a corner of the room before summoning one of Alec's black hoodies – Jace knew every piece of clothing that the limited wardrobe of his parabatai had to offer. Before Jace could argue, Magnus pulled the hoodie over Jace's head and gently maneuvered even the arm attached to the sore shoulder into the thing.

"There, so much better than your usual brand of ridiculously skin-tight shirts", commented Magnus lightly before pausing. "Well, that's a sentence I never thought I'd say..."

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes at that while Jace glared pointedly. Though he couldn't argue, because Magnus was right. With the general soreness and the wound on his back, the tight shirt would have only rubbed uncomfortably against it, while the oversized hoodie from his taller best friend was loose enough to not cause any discomfort due to injuries. And on top of that, it smelt so much like Alec. Jace blushed as he found himself snuggling into the fabric.

"What are we watching?", yawned Jace as he leaned against Alec's side.

The television was on but put on pause. Alec made a calming sound in the back of his throat as he hugged Jace closer, the blonde easily snuggling into his parabatai. Magnus rather naturally leaned into them, fingers finding Jace's head. The blonde moaned softly and closed his eyes as he pushed up into the touch. Magnus sneakily adjusted Jace so the Shadowhunter's feet were in Magnus' lap.

"We're marathoning _Vampire Diaries_ ", replied Magnus pleased.

"...Seriously? Why are you watching that?", asked Jace and made a dumb face.

"It has some very fascinating witches and what's not to like about Ian Somerhalder?", chuckled Magnus delighted. "Besides, you have your eyes closed anyway, honey."

Jace muttered beneath his breath, but he was not gonna argue because Magnus kept doing this _thing_ with his magical fingers. A small groan escaped him as Magnus graced just the right spot. This was nice. Alec was holding him, giving him that safe feeling, while Magnus was doing this very relaxing thing that he didn't really understand but really-really liked. Slowly, Jace drifted off, not really into sleep but some pleasant place of darkness and rest.

/break\

Jace only got shaken out of it when he was quite literally being shaken. Frowning confused and a bit dizzy, he looked up to see Alec. After a moment, Jace realized that he was not being shaken, but carried. He threw a weak, sleepy glare at his parabatai. Alec knew exactly that Jace didn't like being manhandled by the taller Shadowhunter, but Alec just grinned down at him.

"We figured the bed was better for sleeping than the couch", offered Alec a little amused.

Jace heaved an annoyed sigh as he was being carried over to the bed where Magnus was already laying. The warlock lounged on the bed like a lazy panther, one arm behind his head. He was certainly not as well-trained as Jace or Alec, but he was fit and muscular himself. Which was very obvious considering Magnus' shirt was riled up to reveal his sixpack. It was a nice sixpack. Alec gently put Jace down on the bed and the blonde felt himself gravitating toward that sixpack and the alpha attached to said sixpack without even really realizing it. By the time Alec got into the bed himself, Jace was already laying half on Magnus, head on the firm chest so he could listen to the warlock's steady heartbeat. Embarrassingly enough, his hand found itself spread-fingered on the half-revealed sixpack, pressed against it. Jace's cheeks flushed at that but then Alec laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around Jace's waist. Magnus went back to caressing Jace's hair to lull him back to sleep. It was late. They had only returned home around eight or so in the evening, Jace had taken nearly an hour for his shower and he had no idea how long he had been dozing in the living room. It most definitely was a sensible enough time to fall asleep.

/break\

And as comfortable as Magnus and Alec were, strangely enough Jace seemed unable to sleep through the night. Only a few hours later, at around five in the morning, he woke up. He couldn't quite tell why. He wasn't too hungry – he had surpassed that point of hunger during his little nap, really. He didn't need to go to the bathroom either. There were no strange noises that could have woken him up; everything was quiet and Magnus and Alec were both deep asleep.

Frowning confused, Jace heaved a sigh and settled down comfortably, knowing he'd be awake for a while because his mind was awake even though he didn't really know why. Alec behind him shifted a little, making Jace huff slightly because the movement adjusted Alec's rock-hard cock to press against the crack of Jace's butt. Well, it was five in the morning and Alec normally woke up at around six-ish, so morning wood was not too much of a surprise. And Jace was used to that since their younger teenage years, after all hormones were hard to control and Jace normally had a matching boner. They just pretended that was not a thing. Something that became harder and harder with every passing year, at least for Jace. He knew it was easy for Alec, everything was easy for Alec because Alec was basically perfect and besides Alec now had a mate so this really just was a natural biological reaction for Alec and nothing more, nothing that'd mean something.

It meant something to Jace. He didn't do emotional attachment and he avoided physical intimacy, partially because those things got in the way of work and missions and also because chances of revealing his omega-nature or giving into his urges would be too high. So, as pathetic and embarrassing as it was, those sleepy mornings when he woke up with Alec's morning wood pressed against his ass were the most intimate things he had yet experienced. The even more pathetic thing was that he thoroughly enjoyed them. He enjoyed having Alec's strong arms around his waist, enjoyed feeling that firm chest against his back and he _really_ enjoyed the feeling of Alec's erection pressing into him like that. Cheeks flushing, he closed his eyes and wiggled around just a little. He caught his lower lip between his teeth, biting down very hard. He was so embarrassed and ashamed of himself for enjoying this. A soft moan vibrated in his throat as Alec's cock lined up perfectly against the crack of his ass, pressing hard into it, the only thing separating them was the thin material of their sweat-pants – Jace had forgotten his underwear and he knew Alec liked going commando (even though people wouldn't particularly expect it from the well-behaved Shadowhunter). Two thin layers of fabric were all that kept the hard dick from Jace's ass. Slowly licking his lips and freeing them from his teeth's tight grip, Jace imagined the fabric being gone. Just skin on skin. A shudder ran down Jace's back. All he'd have to do would be to adjust himself a little, spread his legs and pull them up some and then that temptingly hard cock would easily slip between his cheeks. Jace was panting softly as he lost himself to his cravings and fantasies.

He was suddenly snapped out of them, eyes wide open and breath stopping for a long moment as he realized something mortifying. Sometimes, especially when he had gotten hurt pretty badly, he entertained those ideas of Alec's fingers holding his waist and Alec's cock teasing him. What did not happen _ever_ was that he got wet. But he could feel it. He could feel the slick running down his inner thigh, causing his pants to cling onto his skin, his entrance pulsing with want, pushing out slick.

Holy Angel, that had not happened in years. Not since he once had to... oh.

The runes. The healing rune could only properly work if the body could provide enough substance. If the injuries were too bad and the rune couldn't get enough energy out of the body, then it sometimes siphoned energy off of other runes. Obviously from removable, temporary runes first – he didn't need night-vision while his lung was punctured. Depending on how much energy the healing rune needed, it moved on to other removable runes; it couldn't feed off from permanent runes. Jace's suppressant rune however was a removable rune. It had happened once before that his body was in too shitty a condition to provide enough energy for the healing rune and the rune ate away his suppressant rune. So perhaps the hunch of maybe kind of breaking a couple rips and eventually gracing some kind of important organ would have been worth the trip to the infirmary after all, but damn his stubbornness. There was absolutely nothing he could do right now. Obviously healing his body properly prioritized over suppressing his hormones and instincts as an omega, so the healing rune was dissolving his suppressant rune. He closed his eyes in mortified humiliation.

He was getting wet, flooding the room with the scent of his arousal and his omega neediness.

It wouldn't even be _that_ horrifying if it was just Alec. They had gone through this before, both with beet-red faces and utter embarrassment, but they trusted each other and could handle basically every situation life would throw at the two of them. But it wasn't just Alec. It was Alec and his very handsome alpha mate who – oh heaven – smelt delicious. Jace groaned as his senses were overwhelmed with the intense smell of alpha. That was one thing Jace loved to forget after every time his rune would fail; how intensely overwhelming alphas smelt.

Groaning and panting softly, Jace buried his face in Magnus' chest, hoping that if he fell back asleep and woke up again, everything would be better and this turned out to be an awkward nightmare.

/break\

As the sun tickled Magnus' nose and forced him back into consciousness in the morning, it was not the only thing teasing the warlock's nose. He blinked slowly, eyes dilated as he was overcome by the sweet, delicious scent of omega-arousal. He licked his lips slowly, a special kind of hunger taking over. His golden eyes very easily found the source of the scent. The cute little omega using him as a pillow and currently rocking back against Alec in his sleep. Amusement danced in the warlock's eyes as he watched the motion. Both Alec and Jace were asleep and both were very busy rocking against each other. How naughty. And delicious. Jace whimpered softly as he thrust back hard against Alec, making the beta hiss in that particularly pleased way Magnus knew too well.

"My, aren't you a little tease, Jonathan?", hummed Magnus amused, caressing the omega's hair.

Jace mewled and arched into the touch as though he was trying to completely melt into Magnus and Alec. My, someone was being utterly adorable today. And smelling completely divine. Like strawberries and honey and milk. Magnus licked his lips, his hunger increasing. Jace reached out and wrapped his arm around Magnus' body, clinging onto him and – oh – rubbing his hardness against Magnus' leg. How cute, so now getting humped by Alec wasn't enough for the blonde little tease anymore? The scent of omega-slick was heavy in the air and Magnus' head felt comfortably foggy. To an alpha, the scent of their omega's slick was nearly like a drug and could give them a borderline drunk feeling. The way Jace was affecting him right now told Magnus that he was in far deeper than he would have thought. A bit surprising, but then again not so much when Magnus looked at those tempting lips opened in a moan, cheeks flushed and blonde hair messy. He certainly was the most delicious omega Magnus had met yet – and that was saying something.

"He smells divine", commented Magnus when he noticed Alec waking up.

"Damn", cussed Alec with a displeased glare, nose buried in Jace's hair.

"Mh?", grunted Magnus inquisitively, one eyebrow raised.

"It means his suppressant rune wore off. It only does that when his healing rune siphons more energy than he has to offer. Which means his injuries were worse than he admitted", hissed Alec.

He growled angrily, grip on Jace tightening involuntarily because he hated when Jace hid an injury. He hated when Jace got hurt to begin with. He hated even more when Jace tried to hide it from him. Jace did this because he didn't want to be taken care of, fearing it'd be so 'omega of him' to need help. Sometimes, Alec just wanted to slap him. Hard.

"Well, then we just have to keep our little omega here and safe until he's all healed up", stated Magnus simply before carefully getting up. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'll take the first shower."

Alec raised one amused eyebrow as he watched his mate leave. Alec normally never got Magnus out of bed before ten AM. And even then, it usually helped to promise him morning sex. The Shadowhunter turned to look at the omega in his arms. He had a fairly good guess why Magnus was so eager to not go back to sleep. After all, this was his first time experiencing Jace while he actually released his inner omega; willingly or not. Sighing, Alec, kissed Jace's neck gently.

"Stupid parabatai", muttered Alec. "Why in the world did I chose such a stupid, stupid parabatai?"

"Because you love me", chimed Jace teasingly, voice rough with sleep. "Where's your more annoying other half gone...? The bed's... emptier."

Jace turned over so he was laying to face his parabatai. He tilted his head up to look at Alec. Something he was very used to with the taller Shadowhunter. They nearly naturally intertwined their legs, Jace's arms caught between their bodies and Alec's arms protectively around Jace's waist.

"He went to take a shower. Neither of us really had the energy to do so yesterday", admitted Alec amused. "Normally, I'd be joining him in there..."

Alec let that sentence hang out in the open, mainly so he could see Jace's reaction to it. He grinned a bit amused as he watched Jace process and then understand the actual meaning of the words. Jace's face turned a beautiful shade of red, but additionally to that, his pupils blew up and the scent of omega-slick thickened in the air. Well, that was an answer if he'd ever smelt one.

"Why-", started Jace before clearing his throat. "Why aren't you then?"

Alec grinned impishly – something he was pretty sure he had Magnus to blame for. "Oh, I'm sure he can reach the... harder places on his own too. Wouldn't want to leave you on your own, Jace."

Jace's face turned even darker and it was so amusing to watch for Alec. "I... don't need you to babysit me, Alec. You can go and enjoy your mate."

"It's not babysitting, idiot", huffed Alec and leaned down to rest his forehead against Jace's. "I know this is like the... third time or so in your _life_ that you're experiencing your own... body the way you should. I'm not gonna leave you all on your own."

Jace heaved a sigh and closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch of his parabatai. "I'm sorry."

"What for?", asked Alec confused, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs on Jace's hips.

"Being a burden", offered Jace frustrated. "Getting in the way. This... all of this, with the me coming to you when I can't deal with my own body... it was okay when it was just you and me. Now it's you and me. And you and your mate. I'm not... I shouldn't come between you and your mate."

"You're my parabatai, Jace. You were here far before Magnus was. You are part of my life and you will always be part of my life", argued Alec irritated. "Yes, Magnus is my mate. Yes, Magnus is a very important part of my life and will from now on be a very important part of my life. But that doesn't make you any less important, Jace. And Magnus... talked to you about this, right? He told you that you're still welcomed here. You're always welcomed here and I will always be there for you. And so will Magnus, if you decide to trust him, Jace."

For a long moment, Jace was silent, just leaning into his parabatai. "...Can I? Really? Isn't he... just doing this all for... you? I don't know if I can trust him if this is all just for you and not..."

Alec smiled a little, pulling Jace even closer. "Of course he's doing it for me, because I'm his mate and he knows how much you mean to me. But why can't it be about me _and_ about you? Of course does he care about you too. We've all been a team for three months now, Jace. There should be a bond of trust between all six of us. And it's really not hard to care about you."

Jace caught his lower lip between his teeth, chewing it in a torturously slow way that turned it dark red. Alec watched transfixed. He had never been overly obsessed with Jace's lips, at least not until one Magnus Bane had to waltz in and point out all the different ways those soft, plump lips could work for the both of them. Since then, it was virtually impossible not to look at them.

"You think Magnus... likes me?", asked Jace doubtfully, frowning.

"Oh, honey, how could I possibly not?" And cue in Magnus and his elegant, on-point entrance. "You're like a Golden Retriever puppy. With the golden hair and the large eyes and the _pout_."

"P—Pout?", asked Jace and looked up at the warlock. "I don't pout!"

Both Alec and Magnus laughed loudly at that. "Yeah, you totally do, Jace. You pout when you don't get what you want and you pout when things don't go the way you want them to."

"Like a cute little puppy that got kicked", agreed Magnus with a smile and returned to the bed.

He patted Jace's hair as he settled against the headboard. Alec and Magnus exchanged a couple looks over Jace's head while the blonde was still dwelling on being called a cute, pouting puppy. He genuinely couldn't tell which one of those words was most embarrassing, offending and irritating.

"Now, would you like to hand the cute puppy over so you can take a shower, love?"

Alec rolled his eyes at his mate, but he still got up, pulling Jace along by his waist. Jace yelped in an undignified way as he was just manhandled like that and handed over to Magnus, who very willingly pulled Jace into his lap. That earned the mated pair another yelp. The flustered Shadowhunter looked up at the warlock and then turned to Alec, who was just getting up.

"Well, I do need a shower", declared Alec. "Don't worry, Jace. Magnus is... relatively tame."

"Relatively?", echoed Jace in utter disbelief.

"Honey, do I look tame?", asked Magnus very amused.

Again, he ran one of those sharp, perfect nails along Jace's cheek, tilting the omega's head a little. Jace was staring at him like a very lost and frightened puppy. Now he couldn't have that. He did not want the cute puppy frightened. Gently, he ran his hands down Jace's sides to grasp his hips and adjust the omega. Jace slid into his lap properly, legs on either side of Magnus' waist, folded so his calves were tugged under Magnus' knees as the alpha had his legs crossed at the ankles so Jace could properly sit between his legs. Jace gasped strangled as this position caused their crotches to 'accidentally' brush against each other. Jace's arms nearly automatically wound around Magnus' neck to cling onto the warlock, because in that split second that their crotches touched, Jace felt dizzy and as though he was completely losing his grip on reality.

"Hey there, everything alright?", asked Magnus confused and concerned.

"I—I... no", groaned Jace strangled, eyes closed tightly.

"What's wrong?", asked Magnus worried, arms securely wrapped around Jace's waist.

"...You", grunted Jace with a frown, face buried in Magnus' chest.

Magnus blinked, genuinely thrown at that. Jace did not act like Magnus was the problem, because the omega was curling against him even tighter, clinging onto him as though he never wanted to let go again, even his legs were clinging onto the warlock. Talk about mixed signals.

"Tell me what I did wrong", requested Magnus tentatively.

He was known to enjoy teasing his lovers and pushing boundaries, but over the centuries of his life, he had perfected the art of never overstepping a boundary. Jace groaned softly, tucking his head against the underside of Magnus' chin, lips practically pressed against Magnus' collarbone.

"You smell", complained Jace irritated.

"I just took a shower, honey", pointed Magnus out, one elegant eyebrow raised unimpressed.

"No", groaned Jace, drawling out the vowel. "Not like that. You smell like... alpha."

Oh. Magnus blinked. Well, that did make sense. He was most likely the first alpha Jace experienced up close without his omega side being suppressed. The suppressant rune dampened the normally sharp senses too and made them less affected by others and their pheromones – the main reason why Shadowhunters used the rune to begin with, so they couldn't be manipulated on the battlefield by pheromones and instincts and could instead keep a clear, level head.

"And is that alright?", inquired the warlock very gently, fingers carefully running through golden hair. "If I am too much for you, I won't take offense. I'll just leave you and Alec to it until you're feeling better. I know I can be too much for some people."

He made the last part sound cheeky and flippant, but he completely meant it. He wouldn't stay if it truly was making Jace uncomfortable. After all, that was the last thing he wanted. The goal was to make Jace feel comfortable with both Alec _and_ Magnus. If Magnus failed to do so, well, he didn't really know what to do then, if he was being honest, because he knew that for Alec, there truly was only one omega. Jace mumbled something into Magnus' chest, soft lips moving against Magnus' skin by accident and making the warlock shudder at the soft, warm contact.

"...Is... fine...", whispered Jace barely audible and clearly embarrassed. "You smell... nice."

"Why, thank you. I do like to hear compliments such as those", chuckled Magnus lightly. "How do I smell? Is it my cologne? It's new, you know."

Jace tilted his head up to glare pointedly at the stupid joke and Magnus was a little startled when suddenly, Jace buried his nose in Magnus' neck, sniffing him intensely, again with the soft lips brushing against Magnus' skin thing that was starting to drive the warlock insane. He couldn't wait to feel those lips all over his body and kiss them for hours. Mh, or watch those lips all over Alec's body. My, that was a nice picture before the warlock's inner eye.

"...Warm. Like firewood. Comfortable. ...Safe", started Jace to answer softly, interrupting the warlock's naughty thoughts. Magnus visibly preened at that, because there truly was no higher praise than to be seen as 'safe' by an omega, but apparently Jace wasn't done yet. "And like Alec. A lot like Alec." Jace hummed contently at that, resting his head against Magnus' shoulder and practically mushing his face into the warlock's neck as though he was trying to get more and more of that scent. "That's nice. I like Alec's smell. Alec smells like home. Now you smell like Alec. Which means you smell like home. All... cozy and comfortable. ...I'm sleepy." Jace yawned widely, rubbing his cheek against Magnus' shoulder. "Really, really sleepy. I'll take a nap now, Mag."

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows at that, but how in the world was he supposed to chide Jace for the awful, awful nickname when the omega was being so adorable and clearly already drifting off into a peaceful sleep? Sleepy omega Jace was most definitely delightful and Magnus wouldn't mind getting to experience him every evening before going to bed. Magnus smiled gently and kissed the top of Jace's head, adjusting them both so Magnus himself could sit a bit more comfortably while his omega slept in his arms. And oh, there certainly was no single argument about that anymore. Jonathan Christopher Wayland was going to be _his_ omega.

Well, of course, his and Alec's, but that should go without saying. Magnus smiled pleased and closed his eyes to drift off into a state of half-sleep where he could picture Jace being theirs and where he could picture the pure happiness that it would bring to Alec to have Jace as theirs. Not that it would make Magnus any less happy; not at this point. Because, and the warlock was a little startled at how fast this had overcome him, Magnus Bane was in love with a stubborn Shadowhunter who lived in denial. Well, he seemed to have developed a certain type there.

* * *

 _Author's note: Finally some proper Magnus/Jace bondin! ^o^ And I agree with Mag; sleepy Jace is definitely the cutest Jace there is :D_

 _Next chapter is going to feature my favorite Clary - the worried sister. Because someone has to talk some sense into Jace about the situation him, Magnus and Alec are in. And who'd be a better fit than her? Also, a bit of Jace-Max bonding, because I feel like the sibling-bonding stuff definitely comes too short in the show!_

 _One last thing! I'm kind of writing a sequel to this? Like, I had the urge to write about pregnan!Jace and it always bothers me to write established relationship without the "and that's how they got together", so I figured it'd work as a after-the-potential-end-of-the-show sequel to this story. No spoilers for things happening in here (aside from, big surprise, they'll get together), but there won't be actual mpreg happening in this story and I kinda really wanna tell about the future of the Bane family. Anyway, the story is called "Hell's Bells" and will be posted three days before the next chapter to this story, so if you wanna see mpreg family fluff about those three, be my guest ;)_


	5. Clary Fray, the Voice of Reason

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesomes, shounen-ai, ABO dynamics, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 5: Clary Fray, the Voice of Reason_

Jace moaned softly, eyes closed in bliss. He could feel Alec's fingers digging into his hips, the hard cock pressing against Jace's ass. The blonde thrust his hips back, spreading his legs some more. He could feel Magnus' fingers scrapping Jace's scalp. Oh, how he wanted to feel them curl into his hair. Tugging. Pushing Jace's head down, down toward that alpha cock he had briefly felt pressed against his own dick. The thought alone was enough to send him over the edge and his cum painted the tiled wall of his shower. Panting breathlessly, Jace opened his eyes and stared at the wall. He reached one shaky hand out to turn the water cold. Damn it. The memory was burned into his brain. Alec's fingers and hands on his body weren't new, those had been deeply memorized long ago, but the things Magnus did with his fingers – that was new. They haunted him. Jace cussed some more in his mind when he felt his hole clenching desperately around nothing. He gripped the faucet very tightly, knuckles turning white. He has had his body under good control. There had been some slip-ups when he was sixteen and Alec had had that growth spurt and hormones were wild and annoying. Jace had outgrown that. He should be in better control. He shouldn't be desperate like that. He shouldn't _ache_ for them. Not for either of them. Especially not both of them. Letting go of the faucet, he ran his fingers down his sides, coming to rest exactly where he remembered having Alec's hands only three days ago. He could still feel the pads of Alec's fingers pressing into his skin. And Magnus. Damn it, Jace had literally been all over Magnus that awful day. His hand slipped to his lower back where a new suppressant rune was. Alec had drawn it two days ago in the morning.

When his rune had failed, he had spent the night and the entire following day with them. Only in the evening did things slowly look better but Alec refused to renew the rune until morning, just to make sure. As soon as the rune had been drawn, Jace had practically fled the room in embarrassment.

He had successfully avoided the couple yesterday, spent most of the day knocking Simon off his feet. The vampire had been short of falling over from sheer exhaustion by the end of the day. Today had started similarly. He had been training with Isabelle for a change, but she had called him out on getting on her case too much so she had sent him away to clear his head.

Jace had translated that into taking a long shower and jerking off while thinking about Alec and Magnus. Which was so not what should help clear his head. He rested his forearms against the wall, tilting his head to look down at the floor in utter annoyance. He wanted them. He wanted them so badly. He wanted _both_ of them. Sure, he had always sworn himself he'd never have any kind of romantic involvement with anyone, but even more so – never with an alpha. He'd never allow someone to get the upper hand over him like that, to completely control his life. The thing was, he didn't think Magnus would. Alec was right. He did trust Magnus. Magnus didn't take Alec away from him. Magnus didn't try to take the team away from him. Magnus didn't try to force some alpha-superiority onto him. He trusted Magnus to the point that he genuinely didn't believe that Magnus would call him out on being an omega and make him stop going on missions to be some docile stay-at-home baby-producing-machine as most alpha Shadowhunters did.

Oh by the Mortal Cup, he was seriously debating this mess with himself. Why was he doing that? He wasn't going to do this. He couldn't possibly. It was an awful idea. And he didn't want it.

Only that a part of him really wanted it. Really wanted them. When he closed his eyes, he could see the mated pair together, being all happy and cute and perfect with each other. When he had laid down in his bed last night to sleep, it had been too cold and too empty and just not right. Alec's bed was so much better though. It was way softer and more comfortable and warmer. Especially when Alec and Magnus were in said bed. Jace groaned and hit his head against the tiles. Damn it.

He turned the water off and got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off and then tied it around his waist before heading out into his bedroom. Where he was suddenly not alone anymore. He blinked slowly and a bit surprised at the person sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing in my room, Clary?", asked Jace annoyed. "I'm not in the mood."

The redhead however was not backing down. She glared at him fiercely and pointedly. Whatever had he done wrong this time...? He gave her one pointed glare in return as he reached his closet and she turned around hastily and red-cheeked. She really needed to stop walking in on him half-naked.

"Your mood is actually the reason I'm here", stated Clary firmly.

"Come again?", requested Jace confused, blinking a couple times.

"You have been insufferable for weeks now", declared Clary sternly. "Just yesterday, you completely drove Simon into the ground and today you managed to make Izzy give up on sparring with you. I even think you are avoiding Alec – and he's your parabatai. I know he's been looking for you since yesterday. And today, he asked me again where you are. You've been really on edge and irritable the whole time and it's... it's affecting the entire team, Jace. So tell me, what's going on?"

All Jace could do was button his jeans and then stare in honest surprise at the fierce redhead. He was affecting the team? That couldn't be. He was professional. He would never let his feelings rule him. There was a reason he didn't pick any romantic relationships because they affected the team. And now Magnus and Alec had to make him go crazy like that?!

"I can't believe this! I'm not—I would never", groaned Jace frustrated.

Clary watched him suspiciously as he collapsed next to her on the bed, ruffling his own hair. "You would never... what? What... happened, Jace? I'm worried about you. And I definitely know that Alec is driving himself crazy with worry. Magnus, Simon and Izzy are too."

Groaning once more, Jace rolled onto his side to face the redhead. "I'm... I didn't do anything! It's all Magnus Bane's fault. He had to come into our lives. He had to be all suave and sweep Alec off his feet and had to mess everything up by becoming mates with _my_ parabatai!" Jace was mildly aware that he was ranting, but he just couldn't help it and Clary was listening avidly. "I've always been saying that this fraternizing in a team is ridiculous and is only going to cause problems!"

"Okay, so your problem is that... Alec and Magnus are mates?", asked Clary doubtfully.

"No. Yes. No. My problem is that they're... _they_ ", muttered Jace and made a face. "I... You know... I'm... _like you_. And I was very fine just hiding it and living my life, without any alphas. And now Alec, of all people in the Institute, had to go and get this... this _mate_. Who is everywhere."

Clary frowned a little confused, tilting her head. "So it is... Are you... What's the problem?"

"He makes me want to do... omega-things", hissed Jace irritated and beneath his breath, cheeks the darkest red possible. "When it was just me and Alec, everything was okay, because he's a beta and doesn't have all those alpha-pheromones that are everywhere. It was totally okay to just lay in bed together and allow Alec to... _comfort_ me." He said 'comfort' like it was a deadly disease, much to Clary's amusement. "Alec was cool about those things, but Magnus..."

"You're... having feelings for them?", guessed Clary very carefully.

She knew that Jace was an omega. He had trusted her very much right from the first time he had met her – much to Alec's annoyance. And when he realized she was an omega, he had told her about the suppressant rune and he had confided in her about his nature.

"I don't do feelings. It's all them, with their... I don't know", muttered Jace and gritted his teeth.

"You... like them. Did you choose them as your... mates?", asked Clary slowly.

"What? No! D—Don't be ridiculous! Things like those are a waste of time and energy and would just hinder the team, Clary", argued Jace irritated.

She leveled a very unimpressed glare at him. "Okay, seriously? The team didn't suffer when Alec and Magnus became mates. The team was also not affected when Simon and Izzy and I started dating. But now that you are _denying_ yourself this, it's become a problem. It's affecting everyone on the team, Jace. Ever thought about how it may actually be better if you'd get your act together and talk to them? Sort things out together. Whatever the outcome, it'll be better than the current situation, Jace. I'm serious, it's become a problem. Not just for you – which it clearly is because you look like a dog backed into the corner of a back alley. It became a problem for the team. And as the team leader, it is your responsibility to take care of such problems, right? So take care of it."

He glared at her as she used his words against him like that. "When did you become a wise-ass?"

Clary just smiled sweetly at him. "Jace, really. Please. Just talk to Magnus and Alec. I'm sure that whatever the outcome, it'll help you sort your thoughts and maybe then the team will actually stop feeling so... awkward and on edge."

He heaved an annoyed sigh but nodded. She was right. He was affecting the team. Even though he didn't want to see or acknowledge it, he was aware that the tension he was bringing into the team was setting the atmosphere on edge for everyone. He was being ridiculous.

But he was the leader, he should solve the problems of his teammates and not cause new problems for the entire team. It was already hard enough trying to keep his head up above the alphas leading other teams. But if his team fell apart because of him – it would prove them all right. All those old bastards from the Clave. That an omega couldn't lead a team and shouldn't be out on the field if he allowed his hormones and feelings to control him.

"But...", started Jace unsure, decidedly staring up at the ceiling and not the redhead next to him.

"But what, Jace?", asked Clary gently, looking down at him with an edge of worry.

"What if I'm reading too much into this and if I confront them, things will only get even more awkward?", asked Jace as he slowly rolled onto his side to look at Clary skeptically.

"Even then...", started Clary, trying to find the right words to not completely crush what little motivation Jace had gathered to go and confront them. "Even then, you'd at least have clarity, right? You'd know what's actually going on and then you could move on?"

Jace frowned displeased. "And what if I'm reading them right?"

"...Then you get a happy ending?", offered Clary, a bit confused by the question.

"No", groaned Jace, throwing a pillow at the other omega. "I mean... What then?"

"What when?", asked Clary, her confusion growing as she hugged the pillow.

"What happens during those happy endings?", asked Jace, sitting up a little. "I mean, that's always when Simon's stupid movies cut to the credits. The guy gets the girl, they kiss, the end. Happy ending implied. But... what... what do you even _do_ in that case?"

"I have no idea how to answer that", admitted Clary, blinking a couple of times. "You just do... what makes you happy? I mean, all of you, not just you-you. You make each other happy?"

"But what if I can't?", groaned Jace, frustrated that Clary seemed adamant at refusing to understand.

"What if you can't what exactly, Jace?", asked Clary, equally frustrated by just how bad Jace was at using his words when it came to feelings. "...Oh. You mean what if you can't deal with your own feelings and act like an emotionally constipated giant baby?"

"Not the phrasing I would have chosen", grunted Jace irritated. "...But yes. What if I can't make them happy? I have no idea how this whole romance-thing is even supposed to work. What if it'll just frustrate them and they'll notice that they were actually better off before, when it had just been the two of them? And then the team will completely fall apart."

"Jace, you getting into a relationship is not going to start the apocalypse", interrupted Clary gently. "I think you're overthinking this. Sure, it can go many ways and there are... worst case scenarios, but.. What do you gain by just not trying at all in case it might not work? That's not the Jace I've gotten to know in the past months. You storm in head first, with an astonishing determination that you will come out of whatever situation alive and intact. How can admitting your feelings scare you more than running into a demon's den, Jace?"

"I can just kill the demons", muttered Jace with a pout. "This feelings-shit is complicated."

Clary huffed amused and rolled her eyes, taking the pillow he had previously thrown at her to throw it back at him and hit him square in the face. "You're not a coward, Jace Wayland. I know that."

Jace hid his growing pout behind the pillow now resting on his face. Of course he wasn't a coward. But killing demons and fighting evil was way easier than even thinking about talking to Alec and Magnus about any possible romantic feelings.

/break\

Jace was sitting at the table with Max, playing cards. Ironically, they had met with nearly the same agenda. They had come to Alec's suite to hunt down Magnus Bane. Only to find it empty. Max wanted for Magnus to perform some magic for him and Jace, well, he wanted to do as Clary had told him to do yesterday. So maybe he had delayed it just a little longer after she had left. And by the time he felt emotionally semi-ready, it had been very late and then they would be sleepy and couldn't have a serious conversation – so why not wait until morning?

"Why are you and Alec fighting, Jace?", asked Max with a frown.

Jace sighed. Okay, so he wasn't just affecting the team, he was affecting their family too. Clary Fray was right. Somehow that left a bit of a bitter taste in his mouth in this context. So many years, he had thought he was the perfect leader, that he was doing good. That he would never fail. Heaving a sigh, he put down the cards and got up to walk around the table to Max.

"We're not fighting, kiddo. I was just being an idiot. But you know Alec, he'll forgive me and fix stuff", sighed Jace and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Movie? Your favorite?"

"Only if you make cookies", bargained Max with a mischievous grin. "What? I know when I'm being bribed. So the least you can do is put some effort into bribing me. Chocolate cookies, the ones that are nearly as big as the plate! With two different kinds of chocolates."

Jace snorted and shook his head. He adored Max, the boy was mischievous and knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted. Walking over to the cabinets, he checked for flour, sugar, milk, eggs.

"Chocolate", pointed Max out. "Wait. I know where Magnus hides the good stuff!"

"...Magnus hides his chocolate from Alec?", called Jace after his little brother in amusement.

"Of course he does. He doesn't want Alec to know how much sweets he eats because Alec always wants everyone to eat healthy. You know that. So Magnus hides the good chocolate, but he showed me where it is so I can have when I'm over", replied Max.

Moments later and Max emerged back from the living room, victoriously holding up three differently colored bars of chocolate – bitter, milk and white chocolate. He was offering Jace the brightest grin possible. Rolling his eyes amused, Jace put on Alec's apron that said _Kiss the Handsome Shadowhunter_. It wasn't hard to guess who had given Alec that apron.

"Okay, Maxie, we are going to make a shit-load of cookies", declared Jace. "You're helping."

"Yes!", yelped Max, fist-bumping the air and joining Jace at the stove.

/break\

Magnus was irritated and exhausted by the time him and Alec returned home. The Institute. What was wrong with the world that the High Warlock of Brooklyn was thinking of the Institute as his home? Sure, Alec had already offered to move in with him, but it wasn't just Alec – Jace, Isabelle, Max, even Clary and Simon, they had all become something Magnus had very long ago given up on ever having. A family. His own family. At this point, he preferred staying at the Institute over his own loft, because here was where his family was living. Nevertheless, he still was the High Warlock and had to attend official business that could not and should not take place in the Institute. Alec, the good mate he was, had come along to keep Magnus from losing his mind or falling asleep. Okay, he also nudged Magnus every time the warlock's thoughts drifted off. In his defense, it was far too easy to slip into a fantasy while Alec was kneeling next to him.

Which was something Magnus had been doubtful about. He knew that Shadowhunters saw the secondary genders more as ranks. Then again, Shadowhunters also mostly saw mate-bonds as means to reproduce and that was the end of it. For warlocks, it was a bit more of a symbol of status and while betas and omegas kneeling for their alphas was very common, the fact that Magnus' beta was a Shadowhunter made it just a little more vital to follow the more old-fashioned traditions, because there was no way a Shadowhunter would be accepted during those meetings otherwise.

Anyway, having Alec sitting next to him on the large pillow made it very easy to drift off into fantasy-land where the cute blonde puppy would be sitting on the other pillow, all compliant and sweet while Magnus would run his fingers through both their hair. And maybe then, once everyone else cleared out, the warlock could get a nice blowjob from one of his boys.

"Magnus. Focus", grunted Alec, elbowing him. "We're nearly home. I'm sleepy."

Magnus smiled delighted, one arm around Alec's waist. The Shadowhunter would never admit it out loud, but he thoroughly enjoyed kneeling for Magnus, it was why Alec came along to those meetings to begin with. Alec was an over-thinker. He wrecked his brain over everything, trying to figure out all the plans and ways to protect the team. After all their dear leader was very prone to follow his gut instead of a plan and Alec would always be there to cover for that. But when he went along to one of Magnus' meetings, he could just turn off his brain. That was what kneeling for Magnus was for Alec, it was the one time that Alec got to turn off his brain and think of nothing. After all, he didn't understand half the warlock's business anyway, so tuning that out was easy and other warlocks did prefer for the Shadowhunter to not speak, which was simple when his mind started wandering places anyway. Whenever they returned from one of those meetings, Alec was very sleepy and also very comfortable in his own skin. Everything that Alec wanted out of the rest of those days was cuddling with Magnus and then falling asleep with his alpha.

"Magnus! You're home! Have a cookie!"

Magnus blinked his cat-like eyes very slowly. In their kitchen stood Jace and Max, Max turning to them with a bright grin and a gigantic cookie in his hand while Jace was behind him, trying to pick flour out of the young boy's hair. They were both covered in flour, actually. Jace was wearing Alec's apron – the one Alec adamantly refused to wear, much to Magnus' dismay. The workplace was still a mess and there were plates filled with cookies literally everywhere. The table, the chairs, the kitchen counter. Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh, that chocolate-y aroma.

When he opened his eyes again, he knew he was in heaven. Jace was laughing at something Max had said, ruffling the boy's hair and offering him another plate to put the cookies from the oven on. The omega looked unusually carefree as he was with the child. Not to mention the archaic archetype picture that he painted in that kitchen, with the child and the food. It spoke to the most primal side of Magnus and his inner alpha purred delighted. Jace's hair was a mess and sprinkled with flour, all of that added to that cute picture. He looked so cute.

"Why, thank you, Maxwell", chuckled Magnus as grabbed one of the cookies, holding it under his nose to smell that delicious chocolate goodness. "That smells utterly delicious..."

Magnus genuinely moaned when he bit into the cookie. Food had not managed to make him moan in a long time, but the cookie was so soft and all those different chocolates melting on his tongue. It was perfection. Taking another bite, Magnus leaned against the counter in just the right angle so he had the perfect view of Jace's perfect ass in those too tight jeans.

"Haven't seen you bake in months", pointed Alec out, keeping his voice neutral.

Magnus rolled his eyes and stole another cookie. Alec was holding a grudge about Jace ditching them for the past three days. Yes, Magnus disapproved too – he could be childish, but there was childish and then there was this kind of behavior. Running away from his problems to avoid them.

"Well, between the Mortal Cup and Valentine, there was not much time. You did notice that I spent about 30% of my day training Simon and Clary, right? And then 40% on trying to find the Mortal Cup and Valentine. 20% go into training for myself and planning missions. The rest? That's sleep and food and showers", snorted Jace while piling up cookies.

Jace took a particularly large cookie and stood up. He walked up to Alec and looked up at his parabatai from beneath his long lashes, holding the cookie up for Alec. Magnus watched with both eyebrows raised. He was daring his mate to continue staying mad. There was no way Alec could. And as if on cue did Alec roll his eyes and open his mouth for the cookie. Jace was practically beaming at him at that, causing Magnus to chuckle lightly.

"So... We were in the middle of watching _Rise of the Guardians_ for like the five-hundredth time", drawled Jace slowly. "You two look pretty beat. Want us to... clear out...?"

Alec turned to Magnus and Magnus was fast to answer. "We're gonna join you. Definitely join you. After you went through all the trouble of baking for us, Jonathan."

"Oh, shut up, Mag", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes, shoving another cookie into the warlock's mouth to effectively silence him. "Come on, Maxie. Help me carry those to the living room."

While Jace and Max walked out each with two plates of cookies, Alec turned with wide eyes and raised eyebrows over at Magnus. The warlock just took another bite from his too delicious cookie.

"Mag?", asked Alec slowly when his mate didn't react.

Magnus just shrugged elegantly and followed Jace and Max over to the couch. Alec followed.

"Mag?", repeated Alec once more, this time directed at Jace.

"He keeps calling me Jonathan. Everyone knows I hate being called Jonathan", stated Jace pointedly. "So I will call him Mag when he annoys me. Stupid alpha."

Magnus smiled pleased as he sat down and pulled Alec against himself with one arm. Jace didn't know that even though the name may sound horrible, the warlock was still delighted that his omega had given him a nickname. He knew that Jace was the one who had first started calling Alexander 'Alec'. So in a way, he felt privileged that Jace had given him a nickname too.

"Shush now. Movie", ordered Max annoyed, glaring at the three adults.

He was sitting between Magnus and Jace, the blonde half draped over the child as Max leaned against him and used him as a pillow, leaning back against Jace and sideways against Magnus. Alec was comfortably sitting on Magnus' lap, head resting against the warlock's chest. Max was the one with a giant plate of cookies on his lap, providing for everyone. It was cozy. Comfortable. Homey.

For the rest of the movie, they gravitated closer together. Jace was laying with his head against Magnus' chest, Magnus having one arm around the omega. Max was curled together against Jace. The child was asleep by the time they half-finished the next movie. Magnus was watching with soft eyes how Jace was hugging Max and nuzzling the boy's hair in that caring, tender way omegas did when with the young ones from their pack. It was adorable.

"Stop cooing, Mag. It's getting ridiculous", grunted Jace annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"I am not cooing", argued Magnus stubbornly.

"Yeah, you are", snorted Alec softly from where he was nuzzling Magnus' neck. "Every time you look at Jace and Max, you make that high-pitched cooing sound."

Magnus cleared his throat and opted out of continuing this conversation. His cheeks were flushing a slightly embarrassed red. He was an example of control. That he would make such sounds without even noticing. This little omega was really going to Magnus' head.

"It's getting late", noted Jace softly, yawning widely. "Who's gonna carry Max to his room? Not it."

"Not it either", called Alec out so hastily, Jace hadn't even finished the sentence.

Magnus blinked as both of them turned mischievous eyes on him. Well, they had been playing this game far longer than Magnus had been in their lives. And even though Jace was getting along far better with the Lightwood parents than the biological Lightwood kids, he too preferred to avoid if possible. Huffing slightly, Magnus stood once Alec scooted off his lap. He carefully grabbed Max and adjusted him so he could carry the sleeping child back to his own room.

* * *

 _Author's note: I do love this particular kind of relationship between Jace and Clary. There were plans of them getting together this chapter, but somehow Max butted in and demanded some sibling-bonding, so our threesome is going to work things out next chapter! Fiiinally :D  
_

 _And, if you haven't seen it yet, I've kind of turned this into a series and wrote two sequels that take place in an assumed post-canon where the boys are already happily mated and being a family! They're called "Lazy Sundays at the Loft" and "Hell's Bells" ;)_


	6. A Long-Overdue Conversation

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 6: A Long-Overdue Conversation_

Jace was feeling just a little heated all over as his mismatched eyes were glued to the retreating form of Magnus Bane, having Max shouldered in a gentle and secure hold as he carried the child out and to his own bedroom. He had never actually seen Magnus do any physical labor. The warlock preferred to just laze about like a cat in the sun, occasionally waving a hand to magic something. He preferred to drink wine and cocktails and watch the others train instead of training himself. But seeing him shoulder Max like that, arms bulking at it, well, it did make Jace feel a little warmer everywhere in a pleasantly buzzing way.

He yelped softly when Alec suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him over into the beta's lap. Alec hummed pleased and buried his nose in Jace's neck. Jace chuckled amused. He had _no idea_ what exactly Magnus and Alec did when they spent the day alone at the warlock's loft, but Alec was always very cuddly afterward. During movie night with the team, he'd be draped all over Magnus and when those days coincided with Jace needing comfort, they would literally not move for hours. Jace closed his eyes slowly and nudged Alec's face.

"I'm sorry, Alec", whispered Jace softly. "For being an ass and avoiding you and Mag. I just..."

"You were freaking out", grunted Alec and sighed. "I remember the first time you and I actually woke up with boners. You completely freaked. The first time your suppressant rune failed? I'm still pretty sure you were actively hiding from me. I... I get it, Jace. You were embarrassed."

Jace stayed silent, just resting his forehead against Alec's and snuggling against the beta until Magnus returned. The warlock made an amused sound and stole another cookie for himself before leaning against the backside of the couch and looking down at the cuddling parabatai.

"Shall I also carry you to bed, darling?", inquired Magnus.

"Yes", declared Alec pleased. "Bed is where I wanted to go from the start."

"Very well, love. You did earn it", hummed Magnus gently.

Jace made a slightly high-pitched sound as he watched Magnus gathering Alec up in his arms and carry him off to the bedroom. His cheeks turned dark-red as he watched Magnus display that he did not just have the alpha-authority but also the alpha-strength. Jace gulped hard and kept watching. He was still staring at the door when Magnus walked back through it again.

"What? Are you going to make me carry you to bed too?", snorted Magnus playfully as he looked down at the unmoving omega still sprawled out on the couch.

"...Yes", replied Jace barely audible, biting his lower lip.

The warlock actually stumbled a little before staring at Jace. "...Oh. Okay. Unexpected answer. Not declined, however. And you do want me to carry you to the bed in this suite? Just clarifying."

Biting his lips very slowly, chewing on it as he thought, he nodded briefly. "Yes."

Magnus made a pleased sound and went around the couch to face Jace. Jace felt his cheeks heating up as he reluctantly reached his arms out for the amused and content looking warlock. A firm arm pushed beneath his legs and the other curled around his back. Just the slightest yelp escaped Jace as he was actually lifted up into Magnus' arms. He hastily laid his arms around Magnus' neck and clung onto him. The warlock carefully carried him over to the bedroom where Alec was already laying on the bed, watching them in mild surprise and bright appreciation.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in", chuckled Alec teasingly.

"The cat found a stray puppy", declared Magnus delighted.

Jace just huffed and buried his face in Magnus' neck. The blonde enjoyed the way Magnus smelt. Carefully, he was placed next to Alec on the bed and the beta instantly attached himself to Jace's waist, pulling him off the alpha so Alec could properly snuggle him. Chuckling, Jace turned to fully supply Alec with all the cuddling the beta wanted right now, which seemed to be very much appreciated by the other Shadowhunter as Alec made a content little sound.

"Hey there", whispered Jace amused, caressing Alec's hair.

Out of the corner of his eyes did Jace see how Magnus left the room once more. It confused him a little, because he would have expected the warlock to very eagerly join the two of them in bed, but when Magnus returned with two plates of cookies in his hands and a happy smile on his lips, Jace understood. Snorting amused, Jace returned his attention to Alec.

"He really appreciates the cuddling", noted Magnus cheerfully as he put the plates down.

"I'm sorry about the other day, Mag", sighed Jace, voice muffled by Alec's hair.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's alright", chuckled Magnus. "I understand that you're having a hard time... accepting whenever you act like an omega. You were embarrassed. I may not understand why you're embarrassed about your body – it's a very nice body – but I do understand that you won't just accept it overnight and that _I_ can't make you suddenly accept it."

Jace licked his lips slowly as Magnus laid down behind him on the bed, running a gentle hand along Jace's side until it reached Alec's arm that was laying around Jace's waist. The warlock sat down more comfortably, resting his chin on top of Jace's head so he could lock eyes with a sleepy Alec.

"...It wasn't just that", sighed Jace softly.

"It wasn't?", asked Alec confused, looking from Magnus back down to Jace.

"It was about you. Both of you", replied Jace, licking his lips slowly before once again catching his lower lip between his teeth in a nervous habit. "Not about me. Well, I mean, of course about me."

"Are you saying we're making you uncomfortable, or...?", asked Magnus, as confused as Alec.

"Kind of?", offered Jace, looking utterly lost himself. "Not—Not the way you think..."

"Then how exactly are we making you uncomfortable?", asked Alec patiently.

Jace was biting his lower lip so hard, Alec feared it'd split any moment. Carefully, the beta reached up to gently trace Jace's full and soft lips, prompting the omega to release his merciless grip on them. The action also caused Jace to blush quite furiously. Mismatched eyes stared up at him from beneath long lashes. Alec saw Magnus' eyes flash golden in want as he watched them. Jace gulped hard and licked his lips on autopilot, just to notice that Alec still had his thumb on his lips. If possible, Jace's head would be exploding with all the blood flooding his cheeks as his tongue graced Alec's finger, but at least Alec's face matched his now, the beta staring at him dumbfounded and with wide eyes and dark-red cheeks and ears. When Jace tried backing off some in embarrassment, he collided with the warlock's firm chest behind him.

"I hate being an omega", started Jace slowly, trying to distract from the situation at hand with words, even though he wasn't quite sure where his words were going to lead him. "But... But I don't... mind it that much when I'm with you. That's... what... makes me uncomfortable. You make me want things I don't want to want. Things I never wanted before."

Magnus looked genuinely confused as he carefully rolled Jace over and pulled him up to rest against the headboard so all three could actually look at each other during this conversation. Jace had kind of preferred just laying there and closing his eyes to not see them. He pulled his legs up against his chest, arms wound around them as he openly pouted at the couple.

"Don't give us that look, puppy. What you just said definitely needs some more elaboration", stated Magnus firmly, arms crossed.

"No", huffed Jace and actually glared at the warlock, even though his ears were ruby-red at that nickname. "No. This... This was me putting... _stuff_ out there that I don't... like talking about. Now it's your turn. Why are you being so... nice and accepting, Magnus? W—Why do you two act so... casual about everything? T—The cuddling and the sleeping in your bed – the boners! T—The... The... The getting wet thing!" He hissed the last part beneath his breath, eyes narrowed in utter embarrassment and also in accusation as he glared at the couple.

Alec's face softened a little as he reached forward to cup Jace's cheek. Much to the blonde's irritation did he automatically lean into the beta's touch and relax a little. Alec had his little finger resting just beneath Jace's jawline, putting the slightest pressure onto the blonde's pulse in that way that always seemed to ground Jace and remind him to slow down. Stupid all-knowing, always helpful, gentle and considerate parabatai, who knew exactly what buttons to push to make Jace feel safe or relaxed. Jace threw his most offended pout at the other.

"You do know that even though you're trying to make me feel guilty with that expression... it's probably one of the cutest things ever?", questioned Alec a little amused.

"C—Cute?", hissed Jace, pout intensifying against his will.

Alec grinned mischievously and very slowly leaned in. "Yeah. Cute. Makes me want to kiss it away every single time you try to use it against me, Jace."

"Kiss?", echoed Jace, blinking a gazillion times.

"You're right", stated Alec gently, resting his hands on Jace's. "You should not be the only one to bare your soul, especially considering I know how much you hate talking about your feelings. So... now it's my turn. I want to kiss you. Real badly. Especially when you pout. I want to run my fingers through your hair every time you style it back because it looks so much better when it falls down and frames your face. As cheesy as it sounds, I could just stare into your eyes all day. Which is, by the way, the main reason it sometimes takes our parabatai magic to properly work because I get distracted by counting shades of blue and brown in your eyes. Jace, I love you. I've told you _so many times_ before. But you never listen. You always say 'Oh, I love you too! We're best friends! We're parabatai!'. I've said it so often that I just... gave up saying it at one point, Jace. But I do love you and I never gave up on loving you. Never will either. Because I'm _in_ love with you."

"...You're... in love with me...?", whispered Jace, blinking in slow-motion, eyes fixed on Alec's lips.

Alec leaned closer and closer, Jace watching completely transfixed how his parabatai's lips came nearer and nearer, and before the blonde could even properly compute, he had those exact lips pressed against his own. He gasped into the kiss. It was just a brief contact, but it was his first kiss. Romance was a waste of time, after all. But Alec's lips tasted very nice and they were so warm and soft against his own. Jace blushed so hard that the blush even reached down beneath his shirt, mouth agape just a little, heart racing wildly.

"Oh, you're such a cute lost little puppy", chimed Magnus delighted, laughing.

Jace's face was aflame yet again as he unwillingly redirected his attention from Alec to Magnus. "Stop calling me a puppy, Mag! Tell me what _you_ want."

The omega was actually baring his teeth at the alpha in challenge. Magnus' eyes darkened in aroused amusement as he reached for Jace's neck, resting a firm hand on it and pulling the blonde closer until Jace was properly seated on the alpha's lap. There was all that mischievousness in those golden cat-eyes as Magnus stared at him so intensely. Sneaky hands found their way around Jace's waist to hold him in place – and then they moved further down to rest on Jace's ass and squeeze. Jace moaned – loud and uncontrolled and completely overwhelmed with surprise. He instinctively pushed back against the hands, eyes wide as he stared at the warlock.

"What? I prefer to let my actions speak", drawled Magnus wickedly.

"And now you're also going to supply _words_. To make our puppy feel wanted in more ways than 'you have a nice ass' – which you do, Jace. Really ridiculously nice", corrected Alec unimpressed.

"Stop saying shit like that, Alec", groaned Jace frustrated and flustered.

"Oh, but sweetheart, he's right", chided Magnus, squeezing once more for good measure. "It is a magnificent piece of ass. He's also right about everything else. You have fascinating eyes and very soft hair that does make it quite easy to run my fingers through. Not to mention those delectable abs of yours... always makes me want to trace the runes with my tongue. And that pout is... magical. Those lips do things to me when you pout. You're the perfect omega."

"I'm not", snorted Jace unimpressed, rolling his eyes, all the awe from just a moment ago gone.

"Honey, that is where you're mistaken", chided Magnus as he leaned in to gently kiss the corner of Jace's mouth, then moving on to kiss the other side too. "You're the most perfect omega, for Alec and me. Maybe other stupid alphas might not want a strong, independent, fierce omega, but I? I love a challenge." Slowly, Magnus leaned in for an actual kiss. "I have to admit that you first only picked my interest because Alec wanted you. Then again, I also had no clue you even were an omega, so don't blame me. But once Alec pointed me in the right direction... Jace, you are a gorgeous, strong and amazing young man. How could I not want all of that?"

Blush returning full-force, Jace bit down on his lower lip to keep from gushing, cooing or moaning or doing literally any other embarrassing sound that wanted to pass his lips in that very moment, with the beta and alpha looking up at him so adoringly and honestly, as though every word was true. All it did was blow Magnus' pupils up even more and intensify that predatory edge in the warlock's eyes. Jace gulped slowly, because that look aimed at him did things to him – things Jace hadn't thought any alpha would ever do to him. His breath hitched as Alec lined up behind him. The beta was pressed flush against Jace's back, breath ghosting against the blonde's neck. His hands slowly ran over Jace's thighs in what was supposed to be a soothing motion but it sure had the opposite effect because Jace was sandwiched between his beta and his alpha and they were touching him and saying sweet, ridiculous things about him. A small whimper escaped him when Alec pressed his half-hard cock against Jace's ass, lips moving along the blonde's neck.

"We want you to be our omega, Jace. Our mate", whispered Magnus against his lips.

"I don't... I'm not... I can't...", started Jace, unsure how to even finish that sentence.

"We don't expect you to undo your suppressant rune. We don't expect you to submit to us on the battlefield. We don't expect you to hand over team-business to Magnus, even if you'd accept him as your alpha. We're going to keep your secret. We're not going to use the relationship – if you want one – against you and we certainly would never use a matebond against you. We... just want to be with you, Jace. Like right now. Like last weekend. We want to take care of you and love you and support you. We also want you to love us and support us and take care of us when we need you."

Minutes passed in silence as Jace mulled things over. Alec and Magnus patiently watched and waited. They settled down more comfortably for that. Magnus leaned against the headboard and Alec curled together against him. Jace was straddling one of Magnus' thighs and one of Alec's, half sitting in each their laps while thinking. He believed them. When Alec promised they'd never use his nature or their possible relationship against him. Because he trusted them. He went a bit rigid at that realization. He completely trusted them. Because he loved them.

"I... love you", muttered Jace, frowning a little as he looked up, first at Magnus and then at Alec. "I love you both. I never... I didn't... think that would ever happen. Okay."

"Perfect", stated Magnus with a gentle, pleased smile, resting a hand in Jace's neck again.

Alec's smile was nearly blindingly bright as he looked at Jace and the blonde felt ridiculously pleased by being the cause of that smile. And suddenly, he was being pulled into another kiss by his parabatai. Only this one lasted longer. There was a prodding tongue gently caressing his lips and then slowly slipping in. Jace moaned wantonly as Alec's tongue started exploring his mouth.

"Alexander, stop hogging the puppy!", chided Magnus displeased.

Alec rolled his eyes as he broke his kiss with Jace and nudged the blonde toward the warlock. Jace was more than compliant to that request, eagerly leaning against the alpha and finding his lips with his own. Magnus smirked into the kiss, clearly pleased by that, but Jace decided to ignore it in favor of more kissing. Kissing was great. Why had he thought it would be a hindrance again...?

"What... now...?", asked Jace a little unsure as him and Magnus broke their kiss.

He looked nervous as he looked from Magnus to Alec and back again. Alec snorted and slid down to lay properly on the bed. Magnus nodded in agreement and pushed Jace to lay against the beta.

"Now we're going to eat those delicious cookies and maybe kiss some more and then we're going to sleep", elaborated Magnus amused, kissing the back of Jace's neck. "One step at a time, sweetheart. We're not going to rush you, Jonathan. Just relax and let's do things you're comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable with the cuddling", hummed Jace as he snuggled up against Alec.

Jace grasped Magnus' hand and pulled him by the arm until the warlock was laying behind him and had his arm laying around the blonde's waist. There was a very pleased smile on Jace's lips when Alec pushed a cookie against his lips. Opening up, he allowed the other Shadowhunter to feed him. He smiled again as he watched Alec also feed Magnus after the warlock pouted and opened wide. Okay, maybe Jace could get used to the relationship-idea if it was going to be like this... with them.

/break\

Magnus was the first one to wake up in the morning and he was thoroughly pleased to have Jace against him on one side and Alec on the other side. Both were still deep asleep. That however made the warlock frown confused, because he was one for sleeping in so how did he wake up before his two pretty Shadowhunters...? When he turned some, he locked eyes with the youngest Lightwood. Max was sitting at the foot of their bed, a plate of cookies on his lap as he was munching one of them. The boy had both eyebrows raised high in a judgmental way.

"So... are you actually dating _both_ my brothers now? Because Jace has been sneaking out of your suite a lot in the past month and if you're not serious with my brother, I will send my sister after you", warned Max seriously. "And Izzy can be scary if someone treats one of us wrong."

Magnus blinked a couple of times and tilted his head curiously at the child. He knew Max was perceptive, but he had not expected for the boy to catch on that quickly. Or to be that protective.

"Maxwell, have I ever hurt Alexander since we got together?", asked Magnus instead of answering.

"...No", stated Max slowly. "But Jace isn't Alec. I was three when Jace moved in with us. I still remember that. He already lost his parents. He doesn't _trust_ love. It took me and Alec and Izzy lots and lots of work to make him trust us and love us. If you hurt him, he'll just think he's right that love isn't good and I don't want that because Jace is awesome and special and he's my brother."

Magnus nodded in acknowledgment. "Very well. I understand that and I promise you, I will not let harm come to Jace, not as long as it's in my power to prevent it."

"Okay", nodded Max pleased and offered Magnus the plate of cookies.

Magnus chuckled as he took one of the cookies, sighing contently as he took a bite. "Those are really good. I would have never guessed that Jace could bake like that..."

"You should taste his cooking", noted Max with a grin.

"He can cook?", asked Magnus surprised, both eyebrows raised high.

"Uhu. I mean, you know mom and dad put work above all else. Can you see mother cooking for six and all of us sitting together for family dinner...?", asked Max pointedly. "And Izzy is a mess in the kitchen. Alec and Jace used to cook for us all the time."

Magnus licked his lips thoughtfully. The image of his omega and his beta standing in the kitchen together, bantering and working as well as they did on the battlefield, well, that certainly was nice.

"To answer your earlier question, yes, I am now officially dating both your brothers. It was a bit harder to persuade Jace, but now he is part of this relationship. However, since our relationship is still very new, I would be very grateful if you'd give us some time alone", requested Magnus.

Max narrowed his eyes at him and then he looked at his brothers, both still asleep and snuggled up to the alpha's safety. "Okay. I can keep the others away too. But you better make them both happy!"

Magnus chuckled amused as he watched the young Lightwood leave the bedroom. Well, that was not the one he had expected to get the Protective Sibling Talk from, but it surely was amusing. He didn't underestimate Max; he knew the kid could be vicious if he wanted to be. But Magnus also knew he was safe, because he would never hurt his precious boys.

* * *

 _Author's note: Protective!Max is something that should be A Thing too. Because as fond as I am of the overprotective big siblings, I think that the little siblings being overprotective is so much adorable~  
_

 _So. There you go. They figured it out! Officially dating! So proud of my boys ;^;_

 _Next chapter is mainly going to be new-relationship-fluff and telling the team! ;)  
_


	7. Belongs to Magnus Bane and Alexander Lig

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 7: Belongs to Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood so Back Off_

Alec grinned wickedly as he dodged an attack from Simon. He could see Jace and Isabelle going at it a few feet away. She was nearly getting the upper hand, just as Jace slipped out from underneath.

"Switch partners?", called Jace out.

Smirking, Alec went for his sister while Jace attacked Simon. The vampire groaned. He preferred sparring with Alec over sparring with Jace because Jace always made it extra hard for him. Clary was visiting her mother and Luke today, so the four sparred alone. Well, Magnus was also there, but the warlock had summoned an armchair and was sitting with a glass of wine while watching. He was genuinely impressed by Simon; the vampire was not stumbling anymore, he was actually developing some real fighting instincts. Isabelle and Alec were merciless, as they always were when sparring with each other. Neither sibling wanted to back down. And Jace was completely in his element as he bossed Simon around – correcting his posture, criticizing his attacks, just generally hassling him. Magnus appreciated the sight of his boyfriends very much. He was very pleased in general, because Jace had been their boyfriend for a bit over a week now. So far, they had been on three dates – well, at least in the privacy of Magnus' loft due to a lack of time. Most of the nights, Jace had spent with them in their suite, but every other day the blonde needed some alone-time and privacy and went to his own room. At first he had been unsure about it, if Alec and Magnus would take offense to that. They had assured him that it was fine; the two had been dating for weeks before they even started courting and had only moved together after consummating their matebond. They didn't expect Jace to jump into this all head-first. There had also only been some over-the-clothes groping (okay, a lot of it) and a lot of kissing, as well as so much cuddling that it felt like Magnus' new default position – cuddling with his boys. And Magnus was very happy with things as they were. Not that he didn't desire Jace – he wanted his omega very badly – but if there was one thing he had, it was time. Besides, he could practically see Jace getting more and more comfortable with them every day. That was all that mattered, for now. Not to mention that Alec was practically glowing ever since Jace became part of their relationship and seeing his lover so happy was perfect and pleasing to the alpha that Magnus really didn't need anything else aside from them.

"M—Mercy, please...", gasped Simon, waving a hand.

Jace growled displeased, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Magnus could practically see the nervous energy radiating off the blonde. He was most definitely not yet satisfied with training. Isabelle emptied half her water-bottle over her head, turning Simon a ridiculous shade of red. Magnus smirked amused by that, at least until he saw Alec pull his shirt off over his head and there went Magnus' concentration on the vampire's embarrassment. Magnus licked his lips slowly as he watched that sweat-glistering skin. Instinct told him to go and pin his beta against a wall to properly ravish him. But thanks to society, that was a big no-no. How boring. Hiding his smile behind his hand, Magnus leaned back against his chair. His eyes flickered dark-golden as Jace perked up and also shrugged out of his shirt when Alec came straight for him.

Oh boy. Those two were going to be Magnus' death. Magnus started fanning himself as the two half-naked Shadowhunters started sparring. Their movement was so fluent from all the years of training with each other. Magnus couldn't wait to see his gorgeous mates move so fluently in bed. He licked his lips greedily, at least until there was a visible shift. The serious training between Alec and Jace turned into something far more sensual and slower. Magnus gulped hard and forgot to blink because he might just miss something. The two sweaty, panting, half-naked Shadowhunters were rolling around on the floor, pressed against each other very closely. Alec pinned Jace against the floor and the blonde had his legs wrapped around Alec's waist in an attempt to gain enough leverage to roll them over. Magnus was definitely having a problem in his pants. He elegantly threw one leg over the other to hide the tent he was spotting as he watched his delicious lovers.

"Do you surrender?", asked Alec impishly, holding tightly onto Jace's wrists.

Jace smirked up at him, slowly licking his lips. "To you? _Always_."

That threw Alec off for long enough so Jace could actually roll them over. Once he had his parabatai pinned beneath him, Jace sat down on Alec's waist, legs on either side of the beta. Magnus had an easy time picturing this completely without the clothes.

"Okay, boys, I think you played enough", called Magnus out before he'd come in his pants.

He was definitely a couple centuries to old to come in his pants just because he was looking at some hot guys. Then again, the hot guys were his beta and his very-soon-to-be omega. They may only be dating right now, but Magnus knew where this was heading. He knew Jace would become theirs.

"You do know that I'm not actually a puppy, right?", grunted Jace.

"Well, you two sure looked like puppies playing in the park", joked Clary as she headed their way. "Looks like I was just gone long enough to avoid training. Yay me."

"Babe, you are not getting out of training. Just give me some time to recharge", warned Isabelle.

Jace walked past Clary and over to the warlock to collapse next to him on the ground, leaning his back against the chair and tilting his head to lean it against Magnus' leg. The warlock's eyes widened in surprise and he turned his head slowly to stare down at the blonde sitting at his feet.

"You could have at the very least magicked an actual couch instead of just one armchair, selfish warlock", huffed Jace as he looked up at Magnus with a pouty glare.

Magnus could definitely get used to that view. Jace, obediently sitting at Magnus' feet, looking up at him from beneath his lashes with his mouth hanging open just slightly as he was still panting from the excessive training. Magnus' fingers automatically found their way into Jace's perfectly styled hair. He hated that Jace always kept it slicked back like that; it looked so much cuter when it was falling into the Shadowhunter's eyes. Gentle fingers combed through the blonde strands.

"But you look like such a tempting puppy when you're sitting at attention like that", whispered Magnus with hooded eyes, patting Jace's head. "You really do look like such a _good boy_."

Much to the warlock's amusement did Jace's face turn cherry-red and his pupils actually blew up. Interesting. He filed it away for later exploitation. He slowly ran his thumb down those flushed cheeks, tracing them in utter fascination until his thumb reached the plump lips.

"Uh... so... you guys are getting along real well...", drawled Simon awkwardly.

It broke the spell between Magnus and Jace, much to the warlock's charging. He turned to glare in a dangerous way at the vampire. Simon reacted accordingly by yelping and hiding behind Isabelle. Alec threw a warning glance at Magnus. No threatening teammates. Also, he wasn't quite sure about this display of affection. So far, him and Magnus had just acted like before when around Jace, but this blushing and getting lost in each other's eyes while Jace sat at Magnus' feet (oh, Alec was definitely filing that picture away for later usage). Magnus looked semi-apologetic. After all, how was he supposed to not touch when Jace looked so delectable and was so close? Alec rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Not that he didn't completely understand that, after all he had just spent half an hour repeatedly pinning Jace to the ground, having the half-naked omega beneath him.

"Sure we are", huffed Jace annoyed and returned to rest his head against Magnus' leg, rubbing his cheek just a little against the warlock's thigh. "We're boyfriends."

There was a very long stretch of silence in which first Magnus and Alec stared wide-eyed and surprised at each other, while Clary, Isabelle and Simon were gaping at Jace, before the latter two then turned to stare at Magnus and Alec in stunned silence.

"W—Wait but I thought... Magnus and Alec are like... mates?", asked Simon confused.

"Yeah. And they're my boyfriends", elaborated Jace with a roll of his eyes.

"H—How am I only hearing about this _now_? Since when? How did this happen?", asked Isabelle.

She glared at all three of them as though she couldn't decide who she was the maddest at. Alec lifted his hands in surrender and backed off until he was standing on Magnus' other side.

"It's only been a week! We didn't think...", started Alec, looking down at Jace doubtfully.

"What?", asked Jace confused. "Did... I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no, honey, you did not. We were just not sure if you wanted people to know", corrected Magnus gently, back to running his fingers through Jace's hair in a soothing manner.

"They're not 'people'", huffed Jace with a frown. "They're family. I dunno about 'people' or other Shadowhunters or whatever, but we're a team. We're family."

"I am so happy for you!", exclaimed Clary and went to hug Jace tightly. "Honestly, I didn't really expect that when I told you to talk to them... I didn't think you'd listen to me. But this is so great."

Jace was blushing again as he returned her hug, while Isabelle walked over to slap Alec and Magnus on the arms, still glaring in annoyance. How dare she was not the first one either of them told. Alec and Magnus couldn't help but look tenderly down at Jace. They honestly hadn't expected Jace to tell anyone within at least the first month or so. Maybe even until after they actually got mated. Then again, Jace put the team functioning above all else – and to function, they shouldn't have secrets.

/break\

Alec was smiling softly as he sat on the couch with Jace's head on his lap. Magnus had to go do High Warlock business and as much as Alec loved to attend that and kneel for his alpha, neither of them were quite ready to request that from their omega, so they thought it was safer if Alec would stay with Jace. It was strange. For so, so many years, Alec had thought that Jace was the only love he would ever need, but right now, Alec was curled together on the couch with Jace and he was happy – but he wasn't as happy as he could be. He missed Magnus. This was amazing, but it wasn't perfect, because it was missing their alpha. He could actually see the restlessness in Jace, knew it meant that the omega was missing Magnus as much, disliking the idea of their alpha being away.

"Come on, let's cook dinner", suggested Alec gently. "Magnus will be hungry when he gets home."

And it would also help the both of them distract them from thinking about the warlock. Alec was definitely looking forward to them integrating Jace on a more intimate level into their relationship. Cuddling, kissing and groping were all nice and dandy, but Alec wanted to have Jace with them when they were at Magnus' place. And afterward, in bed. Alec rested a firm but gentle hand in Jace's neck as he led the omega toward the kitchen. Jace sighed softly, leaning into the touch.

"Okay. What are we making, Alec?", asked Jace curiously while getting pots and pans out.

"Penne carbonara?", offered Alec with a shrug.

"Sounds good to me", agreed Jace as he went to check their fridge for the ingredients. "Yup."

The two started working on the food together. "So... You know, Magnus and I we were... really proud of you for telling the others the other day. We didn't really expect you to want them to know."

"Why wouldn't I?", shrugged Jace with a frown. "They're family. I may be ashamed of being an omega, but I'm not ashamed of being with you and Magnus. Well, and they even know the omega-thing so why would I hide that I'm with you two...?"

"They... know about you being an omega? All three of them?", asked Alec surprised.

"Well, I told Clary when she presented as an omega. Because she freaked out. And I wanted her on the team, so I had to tell her about the suppressant rune", shrugged Jace with a frown. "And you know Clary. She literally can't keep a secret from Simon for long. It's ridiculous."

"Still. We're happy that you... feel comfortable enough with what we have", stated Alec gently.

Jace huffed, cheeks pink as he turned toward Alec and leaned in until he could kiss Alec's cheek. Alec grinned in a nearly dopey way. Damn, it had only been ten days that Jace had been theirs and Alec still couldn't believe that Jace was finally his. Jace snorted and rolled his eyes when he saw that dopey grin. Squinting at the blonde, Alec rolled together a towel and slapped Jace's ass.

"A—Ah! What did you do that for?!", yelped the now embarrassed omega.

"Well, don't give me that look, Jace", huffed Alec pointedly.

Jace growled beneath his breath, cheeks turning darker and darker. However, he also turned back to his work on the food. The two of them worked mainly in silence, aside from some minor bickering about the training schedule – Jace wanted to pair Alec up with Clary to switch things up some.

"That is not happening, Jonathan Christopher Wayland", declared Alec pointedly.

"It is happening, Alexander Gideon Lightwood", countered Jace unimpressed.

Jace yelped when the towel smacked him on the ass again. "Not the middle name."

"Oh my, I leave my cuties alone for a couple hours and there is suddenly spanking? Without me?"

Both of them whirled around to face they lover. The alpha was leaning in the doorway, pupils blown in lust as he watched them both in appreciation. Magnus walked over to them and laid one arm around each their waists to pull them close. Alec kissed one of his cheeks, Jace the other.

"You're home", stated Alec pleased, leaning against his lover's chest.

"And you're now spanking the puppy", chided Magnus lightly, raising one eyebrow.

Both him and Alec marveled at the shade of red Jace turned. "That was not a spanking! That was like a spank. Singular. And Alec is just being a dick. Really, you should have just taken him with you like you normally do. Why didn't you anyway?"

"Because I would have taken you with me too then and... you're not ready for that", stated Magnus.

"So I was right after all and 'High Warlock business' is code for 'sneaking out to have sex without anyone disturbing us'!", exclaimed Jace, pointing an accusing finger at them both.

"Actually, no", chuckled Magnus as Alec offered him a spoon full of sauce to try. "My, this is delicious! We are not having sex. I am actually attending important business."

"And... why am I not ready for that?", asked Jace confused.

"Because I kneel for Magnus when we're at his loft", replied Alec simply.

"Huh?", grunted the blonde even more confused.

"I sit on a pillow at Magnus' feet. It's a common thing for alpha warlocks to have their betas and omegas kneel for them during official business", explained Alec gently. "We figured with how uncomfortable you are with being an omega, submitting in such a way would be too much."

Jace looked thoughtful and confused for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Okay, I guess. But... you didn't have to stay here, Alec. Just because I'm not... ready yet... doesn't mean I want you guys to put everything on pause to wait for me. I'm not expecting you two to not have sex until I'm ready for that either. You... do know that, right? And I'm guessing no."

He raised both eyebrows at his boyfriends' surprised faces. Rolling his eyes, he returned all of his focus back to the food. Idiots. He wasn't even comfortable with his body's urges, he had no idea when he'd be ready for what. How could he possibly expect them to not have sex with each other in that time, considering it was something they had been doing for two months now? Jace knew how long they had been having sex, not just because of the parabatai-bond but because it was then that he started smelling a lot of Magnus all over Alec. The blonde went to set the table. Honestly, he wanted it. He wanted to have sex with them. He wouldn't even mind the kneeling – okay, he totally would mind strangers seeing him in such a vulnerable position – but if it were just the three of them? He just didn't know how to approach the topic, not even with himself, much less with them.

/break\

Alec felt pleased and calm as he leaned against his alpha. He had spent the past two hours kneeling for Magnus in the warlock's apartment. It had been two weeks since the last time Magnus had to attend any High Warlock business and four weeks since Alec last went with Magnus – and he had really needed it. This week, they had a hard mission and especially after that, Alec felt the need to bask in his alpha's protection and safety. Magnus had a firm hand in Alec's neck, anchoring him as he led the beta toward their suite. They had felt bad about leaving Jace on his own, Alec even more so than Magnus because he had shared in the missing-their-alpha-day last time Magnus left. Now Alec also left, meaning Jace was probably sulking all on his own.

The beta froze when they unlocked their door and were greeted by the scent of omega in distress. Omega. Distress. Both words separately would have already been concerning enough, but in combination? Magnus rushed them over to the couch and knelt down in front of Jace.

"Honey, are you alright? Did you get hurt worse than you admitted yesterday?", asked Magnus nearly frantically, cupping Jace's cheeks to make him look at them.

"...What?", asked the omega confused, leaning into Magnus' touch.

"You smell like omega. And you smell distressed", noted Alec as he sat down next to Jace, laying one arm around the omega to pull him closer. "You should have told us that you weren't feeling that good. I would have stayed with you and made you go to the infirmary first."

"I'm fine", grunted Jace with a frown.

"Then why did your rune wear off?", asked Magnus with a pointed look.

Jace heaved a shaky, nervous sigh. "I—It... didn't wear off. I... deactivated it."

"You... why?", inquired Alec very confused, nosing Jace's neck.

He was plastered against the omega, hugging him tightly and sniffing his neck. Jace smelt so deliciously like honey. Alec's tongue darted out to lick Jace's neck and see if it tasted like honey too.

"B—Because... You're...", started Jace awkwardly, biting his lower lip. "I want to be a full part of this relationship. I'm your boyfriend, but I also... want... want to be your... omega. I just don't really know how, so I thought maybe if I'd take the rune off, just at least... only if it's the three of us... I thought that would maybe help me... connect to my omega-side so I can... be an omega for you..."

"Well...", started Magnus surprised. "That is wildly appreciated, but you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to", huffed Jace and glared at the alpha. "It's... about me. I hate that I can't... fit in as... naturally as you two. I want that too. I want to be able to just... submit to you when I feel like it, but I don't... even know how. I... Can we just stop talking about this?"

He looked so embarrassed. Alec grinned and returned to nosing Jace's neck, sniffing and nibbling it a little. Jace mewled and bared his neck for the beta, cheeks dark. Magnus hummed in appreciation as he watched his beta and omega together like that. Half the time, Jace reacted as though he didn't really know how to act when one of them kissed him or groped him.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom then?", inquired Magnus amused.

"Ye—es", purred Alec delighted, still clinging onto Jace.

"You do have to get up for that", noted Magnus, both eyebrows raised.

Alec made a whining sound at that, but he slowly stood, not letting go of Jace. Magnus carefully maneuvered them over to the bedroom where they practically face-planted onto the bed. Rolling his eyes, Magnus slowly unbuttoned their jeans and pulled them and Alec's shoes off. Alec instantly curled around Jace, clinging onto the omega and absorbing his soothing scent.

Magnus watched them fondly. He knew he had a soothing effect on his beta after sex or an act of submission from Alec, but there was a different kind of comfort that an omega could offer. And curled together like that, both of them looked pretty content. The warlock climbed into bed behind Alec, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter's waist and laying against his back like a protective shield. Alec made a content little sound in the back of his throat, nose buried in Jace's hair. The blonde was still emitting that soothing, soft honey-scent. Alec was comfortably squished between his alpha and his omega. He wiggled around a little until he was with his mouth pressed against the blonde's neck where it connected with his shoulder, mouthing at it and kissing it greedily. Magnus was laying a little higher than his beta so he could reach over Alec to bury his nose in soft blonde hair and relish in the sweet scent of omega.

"You're being a good omega for us", whispered Magnus gently, his arms around both his boys. "You're trying your best and that is really all we could ask of you, honey. Thank you for trusting us like that. But you do have to tell us if something becomes too much... or if you want something. Neither Alec nor me want to push you so we might not catch on automatically when you're ready."

"...Okay", nodded Jace slowly, nuzzling into both of his mates.

"Good boy", smiled Magnus amused, kissing the top of Jace's head.

Jace whimpered softly and tilted his head back to bare even more of his neck eagerly, making Alec hum pleased and bite the offered neck. "It's a very nice neck, Magnus. But so bare."

He licked a stripe up Jace's neck, making the blonde shudder. "S—So you don't want me to bare it?"

"That is not what he's talking about, sweetheart", chuckled Magnus amused. "There is... something that Alec and I bought for you. A nice, pretty piece of jewelry, if you'd like."

Jace perked up at that and looked at Magnus with pleading eyes. The warlock smiled softly at that and snapped his fingers for effect, making a dark-red leather-collar appear in his hand. Jace's eyes widened as he looked at the collar, his cheeks heating up as he sputtered.

"A—A... collar?", asked the blonde slightly high-pitched.

"Good puppies get a collar", hummed Alec pleased, kissing Jace gently. "If they want one."

"I put a glamour-spell on it so only the three of us can see us, considering no one in the Institute knows you're an omega", explained Magnus before the blonde could freak out.

Jace bit down on his lower-lip while looking at them thoughtfully and reluctantly. Magnus frowned at that reluctance. He had been watching Jace very closely in the past three weeks of dating the blonde and the way he reacted whenever he was called a puppy or a good boy had indicated that he might go for this idea. Instead, Jace curled together in a way so he could hide his face in Alec's chest, the beta automatically wrapping his arms tightly around his omega.

"...Is it... just a present, or... is it courting jewelry?", mumbled Jace into Alec's chest.

Alec blinked slowly and craned his neck to stare at an equally surprised warlock. "Is that something you'd want, Jonathan? Because if it is, then yes, most definitely."

"I mean, we've been dating for three weeks now... I just... I... want to be your omega. Your mate."

He jumped when Alec kissed him with more fierce passion than ever before, hands wandering down to squeeze Jace's firm butt, making the omega squeal a little. Magnus carefully sat up and crawled around his kissing lovers until he was sitting behind Jace. As soon as Jace and Alec broke for air, Magnus slowly laid the collar around Jace's neck, making the blonde shudder as it was pulled closer and closer around his neck until it clicked shut. It wasn't broad or heavy, but certainly enough to make Jace's heart speed up in excitement as he was wearing the first piece of courting jewelry. Traditionally, an omega received three pieces of courting jewelry in the course of three weeks before they'd seal the matebond – enough time to change their minds and back out if they wanted to. Not that Jace would ever want that. Magnus and Alec were perfect. Together and for him. He whimpered softly as he grabbed the cold metal-tag dangling from the leather-collar.

"W—What... does that say?", asked the blonde, unsure if he even wanted to know.

"Why, it says _Malec's_ , of course", replied Magnus nonchalantly.

"I—It does what now?", grunted Jace embarrassed.

"Well, ' _Belongs to Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood so Back Off_ ' seemed just a little too long", explained Alec lazily and extremely pleased with himself.

Jace muttered beneath his breath and returned to burying his face in Alec's chest, much to the beta's delight. Magnus chuckled fondly as he watched them for another moment before he crawled back to laying behind Alec and hugging his boyfriends. Courting jewelry. Magnus had hoped to use the collar for that, considering it was high-quality and rather expensive because only the best for his boys, but he had just decided to give it to Jace on a whim right now, because he also loved to spoil his lovers. That Jace would accept it as courting jewelry was highly satisfying for the alpha.

* * *

 _Author's note: It's an early Saturday this week because I'll be off to Bavaria for the weekend and letting you guys hand by pushing the update off to next week didn't feel right, so you get an early one ;)  
_

 _Malec's courting jewelry for Jace will continue being unorthodox in the next chapter! Aaand there will also be some smut! *wiggles eyebrows*_

 _And in case you enjoy my ranting, thoughts on the show and others, or are curious about sneakpeeks of fics I'm working on - feel free to visit me on tumblr: **takaraphoenix**_


	8. Eating Out and Courting Gifts

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 8: Eating Out and Courting Gifts_

Jace practically stomped into the bedroom with a glare before throwing himself onto the bed face-first, grabbing a pillow to bury his face in so he could properly scream into it. Alec blinked a few times and looked up from where he was currently busy leaving a hickey on Magnus' neck. The warlock only made a slightly displeased sound that his beta had stopped with the sucking and biting, but the frustrated omega next to them was more important than the foreplay. Then again, said omega was at fault for the make-out session. Jace had gone to take a shower half an hour ago and shortly after, the scent of omega-arousal had started to flood the air, making both Magnus and Alec insanely horny. Alec carefully nudged Jace a little.

"You... okay?", asked Alec softly. "Never saw anyone that frustrated after masturbating."

"That's because I didn't mast—wait, why do you know what I was doing?!", hissed Jace.

"Sweetheart, you started undoing your suppressant rune in the suite. You were flooding this place with your hormones", chuckled Magnus, one amused eyebrow raised.

Jace's face looked ready to explode so Alec had a little mercy and kissed his cheek. "So, why weren't you masturbating, Jace? And why are you frustrated?"

"I was masturbating", started Jace with a sigh of frustration. "But... without the rune... I was, I mean, but without the rune, I..." He paused and buried his face even deeper in the pillow. "I wanted to, you know, put a finger in. Just to see what it'd... feel like."

Due to just how deep his face was buried in the pillow, he failed to see the dark-eyed, lust-laden expression on his lovers' faces. Alec and Magnus exchanged a hungry look, their own arousal thickening at the mental picture of Jace fingering himself in the shower.

"Okay, I feel like I'm missing the frustrating part?", asked Magnus very confused after a moment.

"I tried to, you know, put a finger in", continued Jace, a bit annoyed that he had to explain even further. "But I was all... wet and... slippery. And it was gross and disgusting so I stopped."

While Magnus was busy closing his eyes and slowly counting to ten so he could avoid simply jumping and ravishing his omega, Alec looked on in total confusion. "Magnus. Try getting past the part of our omega masturbating in the shower and getting wet. Move on to the part where he was grossed out and disgusted by it and stopped because of that."

That did effectively kill Magnus' boner. The alpha frowned puzzled as he gently grabbed Jace's shoulder and rolled the omega over so the blonde had to look at them. Jace groaned frustrated.

"Why would you think that, Jonathan?", asked Magnus firmly.

"Gee, what do you think?", huffed Jace. "I've never gotten wet before when masturbating because I was always on my suppressant rune. It's... weird. Disgusting."

Alec didn't even look at Magnus to discuss it. "Let me show you how not disgusting it is, Jace."

"W—What?", asked Jace surprised, blinking slowly.

"Let. Me. Show. You", whispered Alec, voice dark as he ran his hands down Jace's body. "Please?"

With his eyebrows nearly in the hairline did Magnus lean back to watch. Jace was still gaping.

"What do you mean?", asked Jace confused.

"Do you trust me?", asked Alec gently, earning a slow nod from his blonde. "Then just lean back and let me show you. If you don't like it, just say so, okay?"

"...I don't know?", offered Jace, no less confused. "But of course do I trust you, parabatai. Always."

"Come here and let Alec do as he pleases, love", ordered Magnus gently.

He pulled the blonde so he was laying with his head in the warlock's lap, Magnus slowly running his fingers through Jace's golden hair. Jace looked up at him with that cute confused puppy-look. Gently, Alec rolled Jace over so he was laying on his stomach. He then pulled off the towel Jace had wrapped around his waist, leaving the blonde naked. Jace yelped a little and snuggled more into Magnus' thigh, cheek plastered against it as he tilted his head a little to look up at the warlock.

"What is he going to do?", asked Jace nervously.

"Something he's been telling me about that he wanted to do for a long, long time now", smirked Magnus mischievously, thumb tracing Jace's cheek. "I know you'll like it, just relax."

Much to the alpha's amusement did his omega just go slack. Ever since he started removing his suppressant rune when they were in Alec's suite, Jace started reacting more naturally to them. Alec carefully pushed one of the thick pillows beneath Jace's waist, propping him up. Jace relaxed, at least until Alec pulled his ass-cheeks apart and dove right in. The blonde stiffened and yelped, jumping a little. Magnus gently held Jace close and caressed his hair soothingly.

"W—What in the world d—do you think your tongue is doing down there?!", exclaimed Jace.

"Showing you that your slick sure as hell is not disgusting, Jace", stated Alec mischievously.

And then he leaned back down and teasingly licked over the puckered hole settled between the omega's spread cheeks. Jace gasped and clawed his fingers into Magnus' pants. The teasing tongue prodded against Jace's hole and the blonde could feel his dick hardening at the teasing touch. When it actually pushed in, Jace made the most desperate whimpering sound, legs shaking. Magnus cooed lovingly at him, caressing his face and hair to calm him down. The tongue wiggled around and pushed even deeper into the omega, getting the most needy sound from Jace. The blonde could feel his body producing slick. He wanted to pull away out of embarrassment, but Magnus was holding him firmly in place and Alec's fingers were practically digging into his butt as the beta was pulling his cheeks apart. Alec made a pleased rumbling sound as he tasted his omega, thrusting his tongue in deeper, lips firmly pressed against the sensitive hole as he worked it.

"O—Oh god, oh god, oh god", whimpered Jace, subconsciously scooting up to rub his cheek against Magnus' crotch because he could smell the alpha's arousal.

Magnus groaned and leaned his head back as his omega was nuzzling against his hardening cock. Like that picture of Alec eating Jace out wasn't tempting enough. The warlock curled his fingers into the blonde hair, tugging on it as he held onto it for dear life. Jace moaned wantonly at the hair-tugging, trying to simultaneously lean into Magnus and Alec. When Alec's tongue stroked something inside Jace that felt insanely good, the blonde came hard, without even touching his cock. That was new. Jace was gasping and panting hard as he collapsed completely boneless into Magnus' lap. Alec was grinning like a maniac as he sat up and licked his lips in slow-motion.

"Alexander!", exclaimed Magnus chidingly.

Snorting amused, Alec crawled up to Magnus to kiss the warlock. Magnus moaned into the kiss as he tasted their sweet omega on Alec's tongue. They kissed very long and very deep and Jace watched them with half-closed eyes and half-open mouth, cheeks flushed.

"W—What... Why... Damn it, Alec", grunted Jace with a glare and a pout.

"What?", huffed Alec with a look. "You don't think I'll let you believe that anything about you is disgusting, Jace? Especially not that. You're an omega. It's part of your biology."

"Not to mention; Making their omega wet with slick is a badge of honor to any alpha and beta", added Magnus seriously, caressing Jace's cheek. "You're being so good for us, Jace."

"Yes, you are", agreed Alec as he carefully rolled Jace off of Magnus' lap before locking eyes with the warlock. "Would you like for me to take care of _that_?"

"Oh, please, be my guest", purred Magnus delighted and leaned back.

Jace whimpered a little as he came to lay with his head on Magnus' chest and got to watch Alec peel off Magnus' pants and underwear to free the alpha's erection. Gulping hard, the blonde observed how Alec leaned down and swallowed Magnus nearly whole. The warlock moaned deeply as he clung onto his omega tightly while his beta was sucking him off. Yes, this night did take quite a turn for the best. Alec's wicked tongue knew exactly where to tease Magnus to bring him to completion fast. Then again, the image of Alec French-kissing Jace's hole had already brought Magnus closer to his orgasm than the warlock was comfortable or ready to admit. Magnus moaned Alec's name as he came down the Shadowhunter's throat. Alec looked thoroughly pleased as he pulled off the alpha's dick and licked his lips. When he went to lay down on Magnus' other side, a hand grabbed him by the neck and he was pulled into a kiss by Jace.

"What? I wanna know what our alpha tastes like too", huffed the blonde embarrassed as they parted, slowly licking his own lips. "That's... interesting."

"You can sample any time you want, love", offered Magnus, looking like a pleased cat.

Alec and Jace snorted at that and cuddled close to their alpha.

/break\

Alec was gasping breathlessly, arching his body as his alpha hit that special spot inside of him that made him see stars in all the right ways. The beta whimpered softly and bared his neck in submission. Magnus made an appreciative sound as he leaned down to nibble the offered neck.

"Your neck would look lovely with a collar too", whispered Magnus teasingly.

"S—Shut up", huffed Alec embarrassed, cheeks red and eyes still closed in bliss.

Magnus snickered amused as he wrapped his elegant fingers around Alec's cock and started caressing it firmly while thrusting hard into his beta. Alec was a moaning mess by the time he came into his mate's awaiting hand. The Shadowhunter was panting hard as he collapsed onto the bed, watching with hooded eyes how Magnus thoroughly enjoyed his lover's orgasm until the warlock came himself, one hand chocking the base of his own cock hard, making Alec moan once more as he could feel his lover's warm cum filling him up. Magnus sighed softly, kissing his mate gently. He loved Alec very dearly and he thoroughly enjoyed sex with the beta, but he couldn't help look forward to having an omega – someone who could take his knot. An omega's muscles stretched wider and easier, betas weren't really made to take an alpha's knot.

"Are we going to have a lazy day at home today?", asked Alec, cheek plastered against Magnus' chest. "Jace canceled training today because Simon insisted on giving him driving lessons."

Magnus chuckled amused by the mental picture. "I was thinking that afterward, surely our puppy could use something nice and calming. I was thinking about... a date."

"...Oh. Well, that would work too", nodded Alec surprised and blinked a couple of times.

Magnus smirked pleased and kissed Alec's temple. Jace was getting more and more relaxed when around them and even though Jace still wasn't sure about making it official to the entire Institute, they could just go somewhere farther from the Institute and do something utterly mundane.

"We could go and steal him away after the driving lesson", suggested Magnus.

"Mh, good plan", agreed Alec, kissing Magnus' neck. "But that'd mean we'd have to get out of this bed and get showered and dressed. Don't know if I really like that part of the plan..."

"No getting out of bed, no taking our puppy out on a date", argued Magnus.

Alec huffed and buried his face in Magnus' chest. "Okay. Just... five more minutes?"

"Make that ten", chuckled Magnus, caressing Alec's hair.

/break\

There were headaches, there were migraines and then there was the sensation of spending two hours in a mundie car having Simon chewing off his ear about how excited the alpha vampire was about officially courting Clary. Not even being tortured by demons would come close to this.

"Are you gonna stay for dinner, Jace?", asked Luke Garroway with a curious look.

He was standing in the doorway and Jace could hear Clary laughing inside the apartment, calling something out to Luke. Something in Jace knotted up. This was such a family-feeling. Yes, Robert and Maryse had always been welcoming and warm toward him, but not quite as much toward their own children. This level of warmth and homeyness was so strange for him.

"He's not", chimed Clary with a smile as she pushed past Luke.

"Not?", asked Simon, looking genuinely disappointed.

Jace was confused by that, until he realized that Simon was about to have dinner with his girlfriend and her sort-of-father. The alpha vampire was about to have dinner with his omega girlfriend and her protective Alpha wolf step-father. Simon, Isabelle and Clary had started dating a few weeks ago, more on a casual level, but considering Clary was an omega, there were just certain social rules to be listened to. Like talking to the parents. Which was why Simon was so nervous right now.

"Wait. Why am I not staying?", asked Jace confused.

"Because Alec called me and told me to make sure you wait here until they arrive and that you will not leave before they come here", stated Clary. "And if Alec willingly calls me, the least I can do is to make sure you actually stay that long. Though, obviously, not longer than that."

"Well, you could at least wait inside", grunted Luke and stepped out of the way.

Jace nodded slowly and followed Simon into the Garroway-house. Clary offered him a reassuring smile as she set the table. Jace shuffled around awkwardly. He didn't have too much experience with family dinners – theirs had always mainly consisted of him, Alec, Izzy and Max.

"Are you going on a date?", asked Clary teasingly as the boys sat down at the table.

"No", huffed Jace and frowned. "Maybe they left for Magnus' place and want to pick me up on their way back. What about you guys? Already starting the courting phase?"

Both Simon and Clary turned dark shades of red at that, though while Simon was still stuttering around, Clary recovered faster. "Well, what about _you_ guys? If you're even scoffing about dates."

"We already started courting. Dating is just... different. Out. Where people can see", muttered Jace and made a face. "Everyone knows Alec and Magnus are mates. Beta and alpha. Sure, works. But everyone _thinks_ I'm an alpha too. It's... going to get messy and complicated and..."

Jace heaved a sigh and massaged his temples while Clary frowned at him. "Wait. You started courting? But you... weren't even on a date yet? And if you don't want people to know, how..."

"I don't know, Clary", barked Jace frustrated. "Who knows if it'll even stick?"

"Stick?", echoed Simon confused. "But... aren't mates for life? And courting is just the... intro to that, right? How do you start courting if you don't think it'll work out."

Jace glared at Simon in that way that still managed to frighten the vampire. He didn't reply, but the glare was all the answer Simon needed to practically flee the room. He was still worried about what happened once they would be mated. If he'd have to come clean as an omega. And him being so anxious about this, what if Magnus and Alec grew tired of that before they pulled through with the mating and realized that hey, they had been far happier and totally perfect when it had just been the two of them. Which might even be the best thing anyway. What if someone was going to take them away again? He should have learned his lesson as a child. When you loved something, it could be taken away from you. What if Valentine would also take them away from him?

"Jace? Alec and Magnus are at the door for you", called Luke out.

Jace flushed at that. He was spending decidedly too much time with Simon and Clary, often in this apartment. They were trying to teach him 'all things mundie'. He was mainly enduring it.

"You should talk to them about this", whispered Clary as Jace got up. "About your... doubts."

"I don't have doubts", muttered Jace as he left the living room.

He was just afraid that they would. He walked past her toward where his boyfriends were waiting. As soon as they were out of the house and the door was closed behind them, Jace found himself pinned against said door by Alec, his parabatai kissing him gently.

"How were your driving lessons?", asked Alec against his lips.

"Well, I'm still alive and according to Simon, that's a miracle, so I guess good?", grinned Jace. "What are you guys doing here? Were you at Magnus'...?"

"We came to pick up our puppy for a walk", replied Magnus generously, offering Jace his arm.

"A... walk?", asked Jace confused and took the offered arm.

He was always a little confused by Magnus' dog-metaphors, but one portal and half an hour later, he started to realize that this time around, Magnus had been rather literal. The three of them were just walking through the streets of a foreign city and then through a park. It was slowly getting dark. They were just talking, about what Magnus and Alec had done all day and about how often Jace had nearly scared Simon to death with his driving. After a while, they paused at a lake and with a flick of Magnus' wrist, a large picnic was set up in front of them. Jace frowned confused.

"What's this?", asked the blonde, motioning at the scene in front of him.

"Our first official date. I know it's a little late, but it's really hard figuring out what to do with you, honey", chuckled Magnus, one arm around each his lover's waists as he pulled them down.

"Oh...", whispered Jace, eyes a little large.

"What's wrong, Jace?", asked Alec with a frown as he took a grape.

He could see that there was something on Jace's mind – had been since they had picked him up. "I just... If we're... getting mated, what... are we going to tell people?"

"When", corrected Magnus, one eyebrow raised. "You meant to say 'when'. Right?"

The warlock's eyes narrowed as Jace avoided his gaze. Alec reached out to rest a hand in Jace's neck, massaging it gently to relax the clearly unnerved blonde. Jace had been tense and stressed for a while now. If Alec had to guess, he'd say it was because of how often he was removing his suppressant rune these days. It was messing with his head, allowing his body to connect with his inner omega for the first time. It had been easy acting the part when he had never really experienced what it was like to be an omega. Now that he knew what it felt like to give in and to give himself to his partners, it left him conflicted whenever he did put the rune on. Thus, he was very on edge lately. More aggressive and violent, lashing out at everyone in the Institute who dared to get on his nerves. People started assuming he was about to go into rut and the team just let them believe that.

"We're going to tell people whatever you're comfortable with, Jace", whispered Alec gently.

"What's the problem, Jonathan?", asked Magnus a little more firmly.

Jace shook his head, legs drawn up against his chest and arms around them. "If I continue hiding that I'm an omega, all three of us would have to face a shit-ton of prejudices and crap, because a mated union between two alphas and a beta...? Yeah. But... if I admit to being an omega... I can't continue going out into the field anymore."

Alec pulling him into a soft, short kiss. "Jace, I got mated to a Downworlder. Even though mother and father wanted me to get mated into fancy, prestigious families that would help elevate the Lightwood name. I didn't care then. I wouldn't care if people thought I was a beta with two alphas."

"Me? I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I got myself two Shadowhunters. Believe me, that is _far_ more scandalous than having an alpha-mate", laughed Magnus lightly.

Jace still looked at them doubtfully, prompting Magnus and Alec to sigh a bit.

"Jace", said Alec firmly. "What's the _real_ problem here?"

"What if you change your mind?", asked Jace, looking frustrated as he buried his fingers in his hair, completely messing it up. "What if you realize things are getting way more complicated with me?"

"What if we decide we don't want you anymore?", concluded Alec stunned, grasping Jace by the arms and pulling him over until the blonde was seated in Alec's lap. "Don't be an idiot, Jace. I've been in love with you since I had a concept of what love means. I'll never stop loving you."

"I'm just going to chalk this up to your current hormonal imbalance of being on and off the suppressant rune, because how dare you doubt us", stated Magnus as he knelt down behind Jace, kissing Jace's shoulder. "Now, if we could put all the worries aside and enjoy our first date...?"

"How's this different than what we do in your room though?", asked Jace confused.

"Well... it's outside?", offered Alec with a slight grin. "We can't just lock ourselves into our bedroom all the time. We're going to take you out for fancy dinner this week too."

"And the movies. Or the theater? Ah, both", added Magnus with a smile.

Jace blinked a couple of times and sighed. It did sound nice. Going out, doing things with just his boyfriends. He also knew, deep down, that Magnus and Alec were too strong and too stubborn to allow others to push them around about who they chose as a mate. Maybe Magnus was right and it was the hormonal imbalance driving him up the wall. He just wasn't really sure how to take care of _that_ problem, because the only way he could think of would be to either return to using the rune full-time, or to stop using it at all. The latter was an absolutely terrifying thought and the first one also didn't sit quite right with Jace anymore. Because he enjoyed it. After being strong, tense and under pressure all day, he enjoyed falling back into his lovers' arms, trusting them to make him feel less like the fate of the world was resting on his shoulders. This whole situation was a _mess_.

/break\

Two days later, Magnus took his boys out for dinner. Fancy dinner. People were looking at them dubiously when Magnus hand-fed Jace and Alec every now and again or ran a gentle hand up and down their arms or thighs. Not that the warlock cared the least. It flustered Jace every now and again, but then Alec would just link fingers with him and squeeze reassuringly. It had been fun and beautiful. They had shared a dessert – where Magnus, of course, also insisted on feeding his boys with a mischievous look in his eyes. Jace practically melted in Alec's arms when the archer undid Jace's suppressant rune the moment the threesome entered the suite and closed the door behind them. Heaven, this was so freeing. Jace whimpered softly, clinging onto his parabatai. It was like all the tension melted off of him when he could feel his inner omega re-connect with him.

"Someone's eager", whispered Alec teasingly as he felt Jace's cock pressing into his thigh.

Magnus growled darkly as he lined up behind Jace, hands on the blonde's hips. "Alec, flip a coin?"

Alec snorted amused as he pushed his lovers toward the living room. "You can have him, if you want. You've been extra touchy today, I know you want one of us tonight."

Magnus was practically purring as he pushed Jace onto the bed. "That sound good, puppy?"

"Yes, yes, yes", hissed Jace, pulling Magnus down to him.

Ever since Alec had rimmed him, they had started having oral sex. At first, just Alec and Magnus eating him out, much to Jace's embarrassment, but all too soon blowjobs followed. After mostly just receiving from them, he had tentatively started sucking them off too. It was still a bit awkward and new to Jace, but he knew he definitely enjoyed it. Well, he enjoyed everything that involved them.

"A—Alec?", asked Jace with his best puppy-eyes.

"What? I thought you were fine with Magnus?", asked Alec confused.

Jace practically crawled into his parabatai's lap and nuzzled against his crotch, eyes trained on Alec's face. There was that dopey grin on Alec's face again when he caught on. It never failed to make Jace blush a little, because the simple fact that Jace wanted him was enough to make Alec grin in that way. Very flattering. Jace yelped as Magnus pulled the blonde's pants off in a swift motion. The three wrestled each other out of their clothes until they were naked, Jace appreciating the sight of his gorgeous lovers for a long moment. Then, he sat up on his knees and faced Alec, locking eyes with his parabatai before leaning in for a deep kiss. Alec groaned into the kiss, letting his hands wander all over his blonde's body until he got to grasp that firm ass. Jace whimpered in return when Alec pulled his cheeks apart. Slowly, Jace started kissing his way down Alec's chest, tracing his runes with his tongue. Coincidentally, he was now pushing his ass out for Magnus.

"My, is that for me? You shouldn't have, Alec", gasped Magnus playfully.

"Okay, if you don't want...", drawled Alec, both eyebrows raised.

"Don't you dare", growled Magnus as he grasped Jace's thighs and leaned down.

Jace gasped against Alec's sixpack when Magnus' teasing tongue prodded against his hole. While Magnus started thrusting his tongue into Jace, Jace continued on his way to Alec's hard cock. He gently kissed the tip of Alec's cock. It had been a tentative approach, dealing with his boyfriends' cocks, but by now he felt like he got the hang of this. He definitely enjoyed it. The weight and warmth of his lovers' dicks in his mouth, the hot sounds both of them made when Jace used his mouth and tongue on them. Slowly, Jace wrapped his lips around Alec's dick and lowered his head. The more of Alec that he swallowed, the louder Alec's moans grew.

"Oh god, yes, you're so good for me, Jace", groaned Alec, fingers curled into Jace's hair.

Jace whimpered around Alec's cock as Magnus' tongue graced his prostate. The whimper went straight through Alec's whole being, shaking him with arousal. His grip on Jace's hair tightened, tugging on it and making the blonde whimper again. That second whimper was all it took for Alec to come down his lover's throat. Jace gasped and choked a little, greedily licking his lips. Alec gasped and panted as he stared down at Jace in awe. The blonde's lips were swollen and red, a little bit of cum still pearling on his lower lip just before his tongue darted out once more to lick them clean. That picture would be forever branded into Alec's mind.

"Perfect. You're both so perfect", whispered Magnus, kissing Jace's ass-cheek. "Turn around."

Jace gasped and collapsed on the bed, head resting in Alec's lap, the dark-haired Shadowhunter gently caressing Jace's hair as the blonde relaxed and spread his legs some in invitation. Magnus rested one hand on Jace's thigh as he went ahead to swallow Jace whole. His free hand went down to teasingly caress Jace's already loosened hole. They hadn't had sex yet – not the actual dick-in-hole penetration kind. Jace wasn't quite ready for that. He had barely gotten used to letting them close to his hole at all. Though having it be their tongues and fingers was so much better than his own touch, because he still got grossed out by his own slick. They didn't mind touching him there, kissing and licking and nibbling. Jace gasped, eyelids fluttering shut as Magnus ran his tongue along the underside of Jace's cock while a teasing finger wiggled into him. When Magnus curled his finger and brushed against Jace's prostate, the blonde's world exploded.

"Oh fuck...", gasped Jace, feeling completely boneless.

Magnus kissed the inside of Jace's right thigh, biting it lightly to leave a slight mark. "There is something we have for you, honey. Your second courting present, if you want it."

"...I know I was overly worried the other day, but that doesn't mean I don't want to pull through with it", whispered Jace, face buried in Alec's sixpack. "I _want_ to be yours. Want you to be mine."

"That wasn't what Magnus meant, but it's good to hear", chuckled Alec fondly. "It's a... very unorthodox courting present, even more so than the collar. So if it's too much, tell us. We'll get you something more appropriate. That's what he meant."

Jace was confused, but also a little intrigued. Magnus reached out for the nightstand on his side of the bed, getting a black box out and handing it to Jace. Mismatched eyes widened comically when he opened it, his face taking a turn for the red. There were three plugs in the box, each a different size, all sparkly silver. Carefully, Jace took the smallest one and turned it over in his hand, noticing the beautiful ruby-gem at the base of it. Jace's confused frown returned.

"What's the... jewel for?", asked Jace, looking up at Magnus.

"It's called a princess plug", replied Magnus mischievously, kissing Jace's knee. "The jewel is to make you look all pretty when you're wearing it, honey. That's what makes it jewelry."

"We thought it might be... unorthodox, but the right thing, considering you're still getting used to all of this", added Alec gently. "The plugs sure helped me get used to things when I first got together with Magnus. And... it's not that hard to tell that you actually enjoy having something inside of you, you're just... still getting used to the fact that you do like it."

Jace flushed as he pulled Magnus into a kiss and thrust the smallest plug into the warlock's hand.

* * *

 _Author's note: Can we take just one moment to talk about where the FUCK Luke's living? Like, I will genuinely never be able to comprehend that Clary moved to the Institute and not to Luke and that Simon is living in the boathouse and, again, not with Luke? I mean, the way I understand it, Luke and Jocelyn were not living together, so that place that was trashed was not his and even... he should have gotten a new apartment then. I mean, he's a cop, he needs like an address for that normal life he's leading. He's not... living in a warehouse behind the Jade Wolf, right? He has to have an actual apartment, right?  
_

Anyway. Moving on. Next chapter, we're gonna meet Robert and Maryse and we're going to have unpleasant conversations about lovers with them, because yeah no, it's bad enough Alec made a "bad decision" (we lovingly call him Magnus), but that Izzy wants to date a vampire AND the daughter of Valentine...? Not fans, they are not fans of that. And Jace will make a Very Important Decision.


	9. The Prestigious Name of the Lightwood Fa

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 9: The Prestigious Name of the Lightwood Family_

Family dinner with the Lightwoods was never fun. Magnus could picture various torture-scenarios that would be more fun than sitting together with the entire Lightwood family. Robert and Maryse were sitting at the head of the table, overlooking the family like king and queen. Isabelle, Jace and Max sat on one length of the table while Magnus and Alec sat opposite them.

"That is completely unacceptable, Isabelle."

"I wasn't asking your permission", argued Isabelle, huffing ridiculed.

"A vampire? And the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern?", asked Maryse, shaking her head. "No."

Everyone aside from Isabelle and Maryse was staring very intensely down at their plates, eating uncomfortably. Considering that a couple days ago, Simon had officially cleared with Luke and Jocelyn that they would start courting, Isabelle thought she should just tell the family.

"Again; wasn't asking your permission", stated Isabelle calmly.

"Not so long ago, you were willing to clean up your act to help this family", argued Maryse.

"Well, yeah, and then Alec showed me that maybe, being happy is more important than the family name", replied Isabelle, practically stabbing her steak to death.

"Don't drag your brother's... decisions into this", hissed Maryse in warning.

Alec's 'decision' raised one elegant eyebrow and pretended not to hear what was being spoken. They hadn't taken it too well but also not too badly when Magnus and Alec had gotten together. Things had been very tense for weeks, but in the end there was nothing Maryse or Robert could do about a sealed matebond. Alec reached for Magnus' leg with his own under the table, nudging it gently.

"It is already... not good for our family's reputation that your brother chose to mate with a Downworlder. But that you want to mate with a vampire?", sighed Robert, sounding disappointed.

"That's enough." Everyone at the table looked up at Jace, who just continued eating.

"Excuse me?", asked Maryse surprised. "Don't back her up on this one, Jace."

"No, I've been listening to you badmouthing my team for the last half hour now, I've had enough", replied Jace and put his cutlery down to give Maryse a pointed look.

"No, no, no, you will stay out of this, Jace", chided Maryse sternly. "You've had your input with Alec's... decisions. I will not have you try and convince us that _this_ is a good idea."

"Wait. What input on my decisions?", asked Alec, perking up in wonder.

"Oh please", snorted Isabelle, both eyebrows raised as she locked eyes with her brother. "You didn't believe mom and dad really took things that leisurely? Jace spent like two hours talking our dear mother down from her fit about your 'decision' over there."

She waved her fork into the general direction of Magnus, who with both eyebrows raised was now staring at Jace. The blonde ducked his head just a little when he noticed. Though then he shook it off and returned his focus to Robert and Maryse.

"Well, my input back then was right and it is right here too", stated Jace simply. "Magnus saved all of us – our whole Institute – before. Thanks to Alec's matebond with Magnus, we have an alliance with the High Warlock of Brooklyn himself. For the first time since this whole mess with Valentine started, we have an alliance to Downworlders. Thanks to Clary, we found the Mortal Cup. Thanks to Clary, we have an alliance with the local werewolves. And thanks to Simon, we have a shaky alliance with the local vampires." Jace took a breather, arms crossed over his chest. "Not to mention the good work all three of them put into our team. _We_ are the best team this Institute – no, the Clave – has. Our success rate is beyond anything, we work perfectly together. And neither Magnus nor Simon have any obligation to do so, but they do it anyway. And that is mostly due to _your_ children."

"All I want is for at least one of my children to make wise choices that our family might benefit from", sighed Maryse frustrated. "Their usefulness for the team and the Institute may be one thing, but do you know what people in Idris already say about our family?"

There was a long stretch of silence in which Maryse continued to look enraged and constipated, the others were torn between feeling uncomfortable and getting a headache. "Well then, I do wonder what Idris will have to say when they learn that your son and your charge are getting mated."

The silence stretched on even longer and took a turn for the awkward when Robert choked on his wine and Alec nearly fell off his chair. Had Jace really just said that? Magnus laughed out loud at how ridiculous this whole situation was, while Isabelle wished she would have filmed this.

"W—What?", asked Maryse high-pitched. "...What?"

"Alec's not the only one who made 'a decision'", replied Jace, one eyebrow raised.

"I do love how I'm just 'the decision' around here", hummed Magnus lightly.

"You were a good decision", assured Alec, eyes focused on Jace as he patted Magnus' knee.

"Are you serious?", asked Robert, eyebrows knitted. "You know everyone thinks you're an alpha?"

"This will _ruin_ what little reputation this family has", sighed Maryse. "Two alphas and a beta."

Isabelle chewed her lips nervously as she watched this massacre unfold before her. She was grateful to Jace for standing up for her, supporting her choice and that it was indeed that; _her_ choice. She was also grateful that he now took the focus away from her, because there was a limit to how much scolding from her mother she could endure during one meal. That aside, it was kind of fascinating to see her parents disappointed in Jace for a change, because that sure was a first.

"Well then, you'll be _delighted_ that no one will think that, because we're going to be a nice, traditional alpha, beta, omega triad", replied Jace steadily, holding Maryse's gaze.

That, once again, left everyone at the table speechless, but no one more than Magnus and Alec. They had been serious when they had told Jace that they would be fine with people thinking they were two alphas and a beta, they had been serious when they had assured their omega that they could fend off every prejudice thrown at them. They honestly had never even really given the alternative any thought. They didn't think Jace would even contemplate coming out as an omega.

"W—What?", asked Maryse, voice a bit shaky as the others could see her world shatter.

Jace slowly unfolded his arms and leaned forward. "I'm... tired of hiding. I have instincts and reactions that are natural and so much sharper than what I have when I'm using the suppressant rune. I think... I could be a better fighter if I'd be fully me."

"You do know that you won't be able to though", offered Robert gently.

"I want to see _anyone_ try and take _my team_ away from me", countered Jace, one eyebrow raised. "I expect you two to pull all the strings and connections you still have to assure I get to keep my position. You can tell the Clave that I will stay on active duty, whatever they decide and that it will be to their own benefit to support me, because otherwise they will make fools of themselves."

"Fools? Jace, you're the one making a fool of yourself", sighed Maryse exhausted. "There has never been an active omega. Please, be reasonable."

"Why should he be the one to start? Neither of your biological children are being 'reasonable' after all", pointed Isabelle out, really enjoying this show.

"Just because there has never been an active omega fighter doesn't mean there never will be one. Someone has to be the first. And _I_ have been one of the best Shadowhunters this Institute has ever seen. That alone should really be proof enough that I can do this. I'm done compromising."

Magnus aimed a small but overly proud smile at Jace. "He's not the only one. I do not quite enjoy being 'Alec's bad decision' around here, but be assured that if Jace is taken off the team, I really don't see much point in being further associated with the Institute."

"Alexander", prompted Maryse, a silent 'control your mate' swinging by.

"Nah, I'm backing him up on that decision", declared Alec, arms defensively crossed over his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Robert dumbfounded.

"If they make Jace step down, I'm quitting too", clarified Alec. "You know, I've actually made _friends_ among the local warlocks. I'm not dependent on the Institute. If the Clave doesn't want my mates, I don't need the Clave. And quite frankly, I'm not hungry anymore."

With that being said, Alec stood, having Magnus, Jace and Isabelle instantly follow him, even Max scrambled off his chair to trail after them. As soon as they were out of their parents' suite and the door closed behind them, Isabelle started laughing nearly hysterically.

"That was the most awesome family dinner we have ever had", declared Isabelle.

"I will _never_ live up to all the disappointment you three throw at them", stated Max firmly. "There is literally nothing I could do that would ever disappoint them more..."

"Yeah", sighed Alec, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Well then, I'll go and tell Si and Clary how well that went", stated Isabelle, still laughing.

"And you should go off and learn your runes", ordered Jace, nudging Max.

The threesome all the while headed toward their suite together – Jace didn't remember the last time he had slept in his own room, so there really was no reason to think of Alec's suite as anything but theirs. The blonde was a little startled when he was pinned against the door as soon as they were inside, Alec's mouth attached to his neck, gently nibbling around the red collar.

"You didn't tell us you made _that_ decision", said Magnus softly.

"I... I didn't know I made that decision until I heard Maryse badmouthing you and Clary and Simon again", sighed Jace, baring his neck to Alec. "I just know that... I don't like that. And I don't like hiding. I don't want our relationship to be a secret. I don't want people to think wrong stuff about us. I don't... I don't care. All I care about is... being with you two, and with our team."

"You really are sweet", chuckled Magnus fondly as he pulled Jace close to kiss him.

"Hey, I was busy here", huffed Alec with a glare.

"How about we go to the bedroom and get busy together?", offered Jace cheekily.

"Sweet and naughty", smirked Magnus, slapping Jace's butt in encouragement.

The blonde yelped and laughed as he led his lovers to the bedroom.

/break\

Alec was rolling his hips in the way he knew would make Magnus beneath him groan. The warlock had his fingers dug deeply into Alec's waist as the Shadowhunter rode his lover. Magnus had to admit that there was a very special appeal to having his lover hovering above him like that, all lean muscles stretched out, body arched, eyes closed in bliss as he moved himself up and down on Magnus' cock, taking all the pleasure he wanted from his alpha. Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus fiercely as he brought Magnus over the edge with a last, slow roll of his hips. Magnus' hand wandered to Alec's cock and started jerking him off in fast motions to bring him to completion too. Alec groaned shakily as he sprayed his cum all over Magnus' chest. Panting hard, Alec rolled off of his lover to lay spread-eagled on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm worried about Jace", muttered Alec with a frown. "This didn't distract me enough."

Magnus snorted amused and shook his head, wrapping one arm around Alec's shoulders. "Sorry I failed my task of distracting you, love? Stop worrying, our puppy will be alright."

Alec snorted, tilting his head to bury his nose in Magnus' neck. Jace was in Idris, together with Robert and Maryse to present his case. Either they accepted Jace's proposal and allowed him to stay on active duty, or he was going to leave. Permanently. Alec peeked out from Magnus' neck to where they already had their suitcases standing. In case. Because if Jace was going to leave, then so were Alec and obviously also Magnus – the only reason he was putting up with the Institute and the Shadowhunters to begin with were Alec and Jace, after all. Magnus startled a bit when a warm tongue licked a stripe up his stomach. Craning his neck, he looked down into mischievous mismatched eyes. A grin stretched over those obscenely plump lips as Jace lifted his head.

"Looks like you two weren't getting bored while I was gone", stated Jace amused.

"We had to waste time somehow", chuckled Magnus, reaching down to caress Jace's hair.

"And you made a mess while doing so", chided Jace playfully, returning his lips to Magnus' chest.

Magnus groaned pleased as he felt those warm, soft lips on his body. Alec snorted amused; he knew how obsessed Magnus was with Jace's lips. Understandably so. Alec scooted closer, getting comfortable as he watched Jace sensationally slowly cleaned Magnus off Alec's cum.

"So, I take it it wasn't a complete disaster, judging by your mood?", guessed Alec softly.

Jace teasingly circled Magnus' left nipple with his tongue, batting his eyelashes at Alec. "Obviously. I mean, what kind of option did they have? Forbid one of their best active Shadowhunters to go out there and do what they hadn't been able to do in the past eighteen years. Not to mention, they're not stupid enough to risk the alliances that our team formed. Too much is at stake, not even their own pride would be worth that. I mean, I'm going to face... a lot of judgment, but... whatever."

Alec raised both eyebrows, highly doubting the 'whatever', but it was better than Jace curling up in himself and hiding. The longer Jace connected with his omega-side, the more sure in himself did he grow. Alec was relieved about that. Jace had been so unsure about everything when he had first started undoing his suppressant rune, because it had messed everything up in his head.

"I'm proud of you, Jace", whispered Alec gently, pulling his blonde lover in for a kiss.

Jace hummed pleased into the kiss before he settled down between Alec and Magnus. Magnus' eyes flashed as he watched his gorgeous lovers kiss like that, before he wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to pull the blonde closer against himself, close enough so Magnus could touch Alec who was still attached to Jace. Alec made an appreciative sound and practically squished Jace between them, not that their blonde seemed to mind. No, he grinned into the kiss and snuggled up to them both.

/break\

Pleading his case in front of the Clave was one thing, but the first time Jace actually left their suite without his suppressant rune was just so uncomfortable, weird and stressful that without his own consent, he started emitting a lot of distressed omega hormones, which was so not helping the overall situation, because it was getting him even more attention, which only distressed him more.

"Hey. Hey, calm down, Jace", whispered Alec gently, one arm around Jace's waist.

"Trying", growled Jace, stiff as a board.

But everyone kept staring at him, sniffing the air, whispering among themselves. Jace was pretty sure he was going to have a panic attack. Any second now, because he already felt dizzy and like he couldn't breath. Suddenly, Alec's hands found his hips and pulled him against the older Shadowhunter and into a gentle kiss. Calmness flooded him as his beta balanced him out with a grounding grasp and a calming kiss. Jace could melt into Alec in that moment.

"So... you're gonna put it all out in the open, huh?"

Jace and Alec parted to turn and look at Clary and Simon, both staring at them with raised eyebrows. Jace ran a hand through his hair as he glared at his teammates. Clary grinned at him and linked arms with Jace to pull him along, Alec on his other side and Simon following behind them. Jace felt faintly touched that his team stood strong with him.

"Are we going somewhere specific?", asked Jace suspiciously.

"We're going training", replied Simon. "You did promise to teach me that one move I can't quite nail. So, why not now? I feel very energetic and all."

Jace blinked dubiously as he was escorted to the training room. He appreciated it. His team wanted to make him feel normal and like nothing happened. After half an hour of sparring with Simon did he nearly forget all about the anxiety and that he was actually out as an omega for the first time.

"Okay, boys. You played enough for one day", declared Isabelle loudly as she joined them.

Jace rolled onto his back, arms spread and broad grin on his face as he stared up at her. He felt so good. So at ease. He huffed when Alec dropped a towel on his head.

"You were better than usual", gasped Simon breathlessly.

"How can you tell? I _always_ beat you", teased Jace with a smirk.

"Yeah, but... you were like... more fluent?", shrugged Simon with a frown. "Faster?"

Jace bit his lips as he got up. The vampire was probably right. Now that he could properly connect with his omega-side, he had an easier time maneuvering his body. Alec wrapped the towel around Jace's neck to pull him into a soft kiss that left the blonde grinning happily.

"Simon's right", whispered Alec gently. "You're also more at ease. I like that. I like you happy."

"Sap", muttered Jace embarrassed, pecking Alec's lips again. "Where's our alpha?"

Alec smiled gently at that, nuzzling Jace's neck. "Our alpha had other duties. But he promised that he would have a surprise for us, Jace. Now come, time for a shower."

/break\

Jace was exhausted and happy as he snuggled up against Alec, leaning heavily against his parabatai for support when the two of them made their way from the bathroom to the bedroom. Showering after training was important – and it was very much fun when one of his boyfriends was with him. Alec had been very thorough and greedy, hands and mouth all over Jace. After coming in his lover's mouth, Jace felt boneless and just wanted to curl together on the bed, with his lover. Preferably with both of his boyfriends, of course. He yelped a little as Alec let his hand trail down to give the plug inside the blonde a little tug. After the blowjob, Alec had moved on to French kissing Jace's hole – something that both of them enjoyed equally much. Once both were properly toweled dry, Alec had asked Jace if he wanted to wear one of his plugs 'for his mate'. How in the world was Jace supposed to say no to that? And he had been working his way up to the largest of the three plugs he had gotten from his lovers over the past week too, because simply being with them and touching them – and being touched by them – was making him so insanely horny that even the largest of the three plugs didn't truly satisfy him anymore. He wanted _more_. Wearing the jeweled plugs for his lovers sent entirely new and amazing jolts of pleasure through Jace, especially when they'd praise him for it – even though the mere notion sounded so silly and ridiculous to Jace. But he had learned to accept the silly and ridiculous things in life ever since Magnus Bane had entered it.

"Stop teasing", grumbled Jace with a slight blush, glaring at Alec.

"Sorry", whispered Alec, sounding not the least bit apologetic as he gave the plug another tug. "It just... gives me a thrill. Knowing you're wearing it _for me_. Knowing I'm allowed to _touch_ you."

"You really need to get over that", sighed Jace exasperated and made a show of rolling his eyes. "We're dating now. We're going to be mates. You can't keep being in awe all the damn time, dork."

"I can", replied Alec confidently and kissed Jace's cheek.

"Oh, my boys, just the way I like them. Naked and together."

Alec and Jace turned to look at Magnus, who was laying sprawled out on the bed like an oversized cat, staring at both of them with hunger in his eyes. Jace grinned mischievously as he pulled Alec down into a deliberately slow and borderline obscene kiss. No, not just borderline – Jace was practically rubbing himself against Alec, who greatly appreciated it. The taller Shadowhunter grasped Jace by the thighs, lifting him up some and thus spreading his legs, in a position so Magnus had a magnificent view on Jace's plugged hole. The warlock was practically purring at the sight.

"So my boys have been having fun without me, yes?", chuckled Magnus amused.

"You missed our puppy's first walk outside without his metaphorical leash", stated Alec.

The playfulness and arousal tuned down as Magnus turned to cup Jace's cheek, seriousness and worry written all over his face. "Are you alright? Did anyone give you trouble, honey?"

Jace huffed annoyed, but he was also kind of pleased by his alpha's worries. "I'm fine, Mag. They were... staring at me. Like, everyone was staring. And whispering, but no one said anything to me and the others have been great. Clary and Simon helped distract me. I'm good."

"Good", whispered Magnus pleased and leaned in to kiss Jace gently.

"Alec said you have a surprise. I want my surprise", hummed Jace as he climbed into Magnus' lap.

"So it is not enough to see me?", asked Magnus in mock-offense.

Jace leveled a glare at him and then turned to stare at Alec pointedly. Alec just grinned and leaned in to kiss Jace. The beta was far more used to Magnus than Jace was. Gently, Alec pried Jace off their alpha and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Magnus groaned darkly as he watched them make out. Alec was not just more used to Magnus; he also knew how to _handle_ Magnus. He knew how to make the warlock cave. And caving he did. Sighing dramatically, Magnus pulled a black box out of his pants and waved it a couple of times while staring at them.

"What's that?", asked Jace, unwillingly parting with Alec but still grinding their crotches together.

"Your... third courting gift", stated Magnus and handed it over to Jace.

The blonde was a bit confused, because Alec had said Magnus had something for them, not just for him. Tilting his head, Jace opened the box and inspected the gift inside. At first, he was very surprised. Considering his first courting gift had been a collar and his second had been a set of plugs. But this one? This was the most traditional thing Jace could picture – and somehow, that thought alone made Jace insanely happy. It was a ring. Well, it were three rings. Golden bands, simple, not overly thick. Engraved at one place that was meant to point up when wearing the ring. One ring engraved with the Greek letter alpha, the second with the letter beta and the third with the letter omega. Of course, with Magnus things had to be a bit more extravagant. On either side of each letter was a relatively small stone, making the letter shine even more. The omega ring was adored with sapphires, the beta ring with rubies and the alpha ring with emeralds. They fulfilled the same function as wedding bands, traditionally the last courting gift before the mating.

"It's... pretty", hummed Jace softly as he slipped his own ring on, marveling at the gems.

Before his boyfriends could react did Jace take the beta ring and grasped Alec's hand to put the ring on. He then proceeded to grab Magnus' hand and slipped the alpha ring onto his finger. Magnus and Alec looked pleased by that and exchanged a soft look while Jace made to lay their hands on top of each other so all three rings could be seen. The omega looked insanely happy.

"So I take it, you accept", chuckled Magnus amused, but definitely also fond.

Jace blinked a couple of times and looked up. "I... yes. Of course. I love you guys. Still convinced that loving you puts you in danger and will cause all of us problems, but... We'll cross that bridge when we reach it, I guess. For now, all I want is you two."

"Perfect, because all I want is the two of you", hummed Magnus pleased, pulling his boyfriends close enough so he could gently kiss both of them. "I want you to know that... we will not pressure you into anything. Alec and I can wait until you're ready to seal the bond, honey."

Jace frowned where he was tugged against Magnus' chest, facing Alec who was tucked against Magnus' other side. "Wait? I don't wanna wait. I want you to be mine. I want it to be properly official. I want people to back off because they know I'm yours."

"Are you... sure you want to seal the bond now?", asked Alec softly. "We don't have to do either. And we don't have to do _both_. We can have sex without sealing the bond, or the other way around."

"Sure?", echoed Jace ridiculed. "I've had your mouths all over me and I've had my mouth all over you and I watched the two of you actually _fuck_ and it is the hottest thing I could picture. Not to mention that my hormones are really messing with me because they had been cut off for so long."

"Really?", asked Magnus intrigued and aroused. "Please, tell me more, honey."

Jace flushed and glared at the alpha. "I've been thinking about the two of you a lot in the shower lately. Well, whenever you're not in there with me. You even haunt me in my dreams, damn it. I just... I can feel my body craving it. Craving you. I want to know what it... what it feels like to have you... inside of me. I want to share a bond with both of you. I want... you. I just really want you."

Alec stared at Jace in awe. It was so hard to get him to talk about his feelings. But ever since he had started to embrace his omega-side, he had started to open up to them in a way that amazed Alec so much. Without thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed Jace deeply, startling the blonde.

"I want you. God, I want you so much", whispered Alec against Jace's lips.

"And that is why you should have him first. If that is what Jace'd want too", offered Magnus.

Both Shadowhunters turned to stare at him in surprise. Magnus just smirked at them knowingly. He knew how much Alec loved Jace, how _long_ Alec had loved him. If it was up to Magnus, he'd gladly step down and let Alec have Jace's virginity; of course, in the end it was up to Jace, but he felt like offering his opinion might help Jace make up his mind. Jace blushed furiously and ducked his head.

"I... yeah", nodded Jace, looking up at Alec from beneath his lashes. "I guess that'd also be the... wiser thing, considering... alphas and their size and the uh knot..."

"What? So me fucking you as preparation?", snorted Alec playfully.

"That's the practical side", defended Jace irritated and flustered. "Oh, do shut up, Alexander."

"Alexander?", echoed Alec offended. "You're spending too much time with _Mag_."

"Will you two behave now?", chided Magnus and rolled his eyes.

"Get naked", ordered Jace as he turned his head to look at Magnus.

"Bossy little omega", hummed Magnus amused, eyes dark with lust as he obeyed Jace's request.

"It's only fair, considering Jace and I are naked", stated Alec with a shrug.

"How... How are we...", started Jace suddenly more nervous, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Hey. No", whispered Alec gently, grasping Jace's hands. "Don't freak out. Please don't do that. Relax. It's just us. Just you and me and Magnus. Like every other day for the past weeks, right?"

"...Right", nodded Jace slowly and took a deep breath. "I just..."

"I get it", assured Alec and started kissing along Jace's neck. "But... you know you can trust me, Jace. I'll be gentle. I'll make you feel _so good_. So there is no reason to be nervous."

Jace nodded once more, this time seeming so much surer and also more at ease. Magnus sat up against the headboard and gently pulled Jace into his lap. The warlock soothingly caressed Jace's thighs, which were eagerly spread at the touch. Alec grinned amused as he leaned in to kiss Magnus over Jace's shoulder, his hand wandering down to start playing with the plug seated inside their omega. Jace started mewling softly as Alec kept tugging and nudging the plug. When he pulled the plug out, Jace whimpered and then blushed in embarrassment over the sound he made.

"You're so cute", grinned Alec amused.

"I'm not", huffed Jace with a glare.

"Yeah, that's what makes you so cute. You trying not to be cute and being embarrassed whenever you're cute", teased Alec as he put the plug aside and circled Jace's hole with his fingers.

A finger easily slipped into the already wet hole, dripping with slick from their previous session in the shower. Alec groaned at the warm feeling. Feeling that warmth embrace his finger like that, squeezing down greedily, it was an amazing feeling. He loved feeling Jace around him – his fingers, his tongue. For a while, Alec just wiggled his finger inside Jace, exploring a little and dwelling on how amazing the blonde felt around him like that. Only when Jace grew impatient with him did Alec add a second finger. Even though a pouting and glaring Jace was utterly adorable, Alec knew that right now, Jace definitely wanted something else from him.

"Tell me what you want, Jace", whispered Alec darkly, kissing Jace's neck.

He was nibbling along the dark-red collar, every now and again staring at the golden tag that claimed so beautifully that this gorgeous omega was his and Magnus'. Jace gasped and arched his back, arms reaching up to hold onto Magnus for dear life. The warlock kept cooing gently and caressing the blonde soothingly, tenderly running his fingers through golden hair.

"I—I want _more_ , Alec", groaned Jace, looking a little lost. "Just... more..."

Alec added a third finger and started scissoring the blonde, feeling the slick running down his fingers as Jace's arousal grew. Smirking, Alec started kissing down Jace's chest, tracing certain runes with his tongue until he reached the omega's hard, leaking cock. Alec swallowed him whole, running the flat of his tongue along the vein on the underside of Jace's cock. Jace gasped strangled, the sound breaking off half-way. Magnus chuckled delighted, running his hands down from Jace's head to his chest to play with the blonde's nipples. It always made their omega whimper so cutely and it didn't fail now either. Magnus smirked as he twisted and pinched Jace's nipples a couple of times while Alec busied himself with Jace's cock and asshole. Jace moaned wantonly as Alec added a fourth finger and spread him even more. He kept clenching down on them greedily.

"A—Alec, stop", groaned Jace, tugging on Alec's hair.

The older Shadowhunter instantly released Jace's cock and slowly pulled his fingers out, looking at the blonde in concern, checking if Jace was alright. "What's wrong, Jace?"

"Nothing's wrong", huffed Jace. "I just don't want to come on your fingers. I wanna come on your cock. And if you keep doing what you're doing, I'm not gonna last long."

Magnus laughed delighted at that and leaned down to kiss the top of Jace's head. "Well then, Alexander, you heard our puppy. He seems to want more. Are you going to give it to him?"

Alec rolled his eyes at his alpha before turning his attention back to his omega. Heh, he liked thinking that. They were his. Those two gorgeous (and at times infuriating) men were his. Carefully, Alec ran his hands over Jace's thighs to spread them so he could settle down between them. His still slick-covered hand found its way to his cock to lube it up. Once he was covered in Jace's slick, Alec moved to line his dick up with Jace's hole. Jace whimpered as the head pushed against his hole, the omega trying to grind down on it. Magnus tutted and grabbed him firmly by the waist to hold him still. The last thing they wanted was for Jace to hurt himself in his eagerness.

"Shush, honey, you stay put and wait", chided Magnus, kissing Jace's temple.

"But I don't wanna wait", whined Jace with a very prominent pout. "I waited enough."

Alec shook his head at that. Jace had waited enough? Well, Alec had too. Slowly, he pushed in, moaning darkly as that beautiful hot-wet tightness embraced his cock. It took all his well-trained restraints to keep from just thrusting vigorously into that delicious tightness. And all the cute little sounds that Jace made were so not helping him any. Magnus reached out and tilted Alec's head up, luring him into a heated, passionate kiss. Well, that worked well to distract Alec from his urge to start fucking. It didn't help drowning out those needy little whines from Jace.

"S—Stop distracting him, Mag", complained Jace, hitting Magnus' arm.

Both Alec and Magnus chuckled at that and looked down at their pouting omega. However, Alec did feel obligated to obey the needy whimpers. Slowly, he started pulling out and thrusting back in. The pace was agonizing, but he didn't want to go too fast too early. Jace needed some time to get used to it first if the slight wince to his pout was anything to go by. Alec leaned down and gently tried to kiss the wince away. Eagerly, Jace wrapped his arms around his beta's neck to keep him in kissing-distance, to which Alec more than gladly obliged.

"Faster?", requested Jace, tugging on Alec's hair and looking at him pleadingly. "Harder? Please?"

There was virtually no way to deny that. Alec slowly picked up his pace, thrusting harder and trying to angle his thrusts at Jace's prostate. Once he found it, he made sure to hit it over again. He purposefully neglected Jace's cock, considering how close he had already been. The harder and deeper he fucked his omega, the louder did Jace's moans grow.

"My, this is... delicious", whispered Magnus with his voice dark and laced with pure lust. "Do you think you can come for me, Alexander? Because I'd love to have the next turn here."

Alec whimpered throatily at that, being fine-tuned to Magnus' horny voice and his requests that felt more like orders. He thrust deeper, hitting Jace's prostate hard and making the omega moan gluttonously, instinctively squeezing down on Alec and making the beta hiss. This was a sensation he had dreamed about way too often and that turned out to be so much better than he could have ever imagined. There just was no way for him to last very long, not with Magnus looking at him like that and Jace making the sounds he was making. Making sure he was as deep inside his to-be-mate as possible, Alec came and the second he did, he bit down hard on Jace's neck to mark him. Jace moaned loudly and adjusted to bury his own face in Alec's neck, lips slowly finding the skin and before Alec even released the neck he was biting, he could feel Jace biting him in return to also mark him, on the side of his neck where Magnus hadn't marked him. The electrifying sensation of a completed matebond ran through Alec's body and he felt as though he just came again. Jace mewled at the strange sensation of not just Alec coming inside of him, but also the sensation of the matebond that was a completely foreign experience to Jace. The blonde simply collapsed in a boneless state, as though he was trying to melt against Magnus.

"Sh, you did good", praised Magnus gently, brushing Jace's hair out of his face. "Very good. How about you two get comfortable and I get something to clean you up some, mh?"

"No", huffed Jace as he was shuffled around to lay on the bed instead of on the alpha.

"No?", echoed Alec confused as he snuggled up against the blonde, nosing his hair.

"I can... _feel_ you, Alec. Like, even more than just through our parabatai-bond", whispered Jace in awe. "I wanna feel you too, Mag. I want _our_ bond completed. Between all three of us."

"Are you sure you're up for a second round?", asked Magnus concerned.

"Oh yes", nodded Jace widely, spreading his legs in invitation.

Magnus' eyes flashed as he took in the sight of Jace's inviting hole, Alec's cum slowly leaking from it. Jace's cock was still hard and angry-red as it was begging for attention. There really was no denying his sweet omega. Carefully, Magnus took Alec's previous spot between Jace's legs, his fingers finding the loosened hole, feeling the wet mixture of Jace's slick and Alec's cum as he thrust two fingers in to scissor Jace just a little more. Jace whimpered at the feeling, legs hugging Magnus' waist to keep him close. Magnus had absolutely no intention of leaving. He'd have to be crazy to. He took his sweet time as he replaced his fingers with his dick. It felt glorious and so different from fucking his beta – the slick, the easier way his muscles gave to the intruder. Jace made the sweetest sounds as Magnus started fucking him in earnest. Alec was still pressed against Jace's side, showering him with kisses and praise and little words of love.

"Are you sure you can take a knot?", asked Magnus as he felt himself getting closer. "We don't have to. I've perfected the art of not knotting. We can just seal the matebond."

"N—No", protested Jace, his nails digging into Magnus' back and scratching. "I want _you_ , fully."

"You're not gonna walk tomorrow", snorted Alec and shook his head as he kissed Jace's cheek.

"That's okay", huffed Jace, arching his back. "I was planning on staying right here, with both of you, all day long tomorrow. No need to walk. So, you up there, shut up and knot me."

Magnus growled at the demand and sealed Jace's lips in a heated kiss. He could already feel the base of his cock swelling as he was coming closer to his orgasm. One of his hands found Jace's cock to massage it, because he wanted to come together with his omega. He thrust harder and sharper to force his knot in before it would grow too big. Jace beneath him whimpered and gasped strangled at the thick intruder, the sounds breaking as he could feel the knot swelling more. The blonde was sobbing and had his fingers clawed into Magnus' back as the knot increased in size.

"Come for me, my puppy", ordered Magnus firmly, running his thumb over the head of Jace's cock.

With the most endearing whimper did Jace come right into Magnus' hand. The contracting muscles seemed to urge Magnus' knot on to reach its fullest. Both of them moaned darkly at the sensation of being locked and then – the next moment – Magnus came, deep inside Jace. Jace was left a whimpering, moaning mess as his alpha filled him even more than his beta had. Jace barely had enough mind to bite down on Magnus' neck just as the warlock also bit down on his.

* * *

 _Author's note: Hoooly shit, we nearly reached the end of this story. Next chapter is the grand finale - Camille will make a cameo, our boys will be tested, there'll smut and kneeling!  
_


	10. Jealousy, All Over the Place

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The A and O of Love || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The A and O of Love – The Parabatai and their Warlock

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double penetration, rimming, knotting, sex toys, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Isabelle/Clary, Robert/Maryse, Magnus/Camille (past)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Lydia Branwell, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Alec finally finds the alpha of his dreams and maybe, with Magnus' help, he will also finally get the omega he has always had his eyes on. If only there weren't those two strangers around and all over Jace now – the _girl_ and the mundane. Thankfully, Alec has a cunning sister.

 **The A and O of Love**

 _The Parabatai and their Warlock_

 _Chapter 10: Jealousy, All Over the Place_

Jace didn't have anything against Lydia. Not really. She was nice enough, polite enough – well, both of course only when she wasn't in the middle of prosecuting one of Jace's family members or friends. Okay. So maybe he did have something against her. The weird thing, that wasn't even _why_ he had something against her. No, the main reason he disliked her was that she had nearly married Jace's parabatai. Jace's Alec. A low growl escaped Jace's throat as he broke his pen.

"...You know, you could just ask me to do the paperwork. You don't have to keep breaking stuff."

Jace blinked and looked up at a teasingly grinning Simon. "I'm not... It's not about paperwork."

The vampire raised one eyebrow and stared pointedly at the very blank page in front of Jace. It really wasn't about paperwork; the paperwork just didn't matter enough to even register on Jace's mind as something of importance right now. Huffing, Jace turned his attention back to the source of his irritation – Lydia, standing on the far other end of the large room, talking to Alec.

"...You guys are mates now. There's virtually no reason to be jealous. Not to mention that Alec never had any feelings for her to begin with", pointed Clary out as she blinked slowly.

"She nearly got engaged to _my Alec_. How am I supposed to just shrug that off?", grunted Jace.

Clary rolled her eyes and leaned back before fishing for her phone. Jace, Alec and Magnus had sealed their matebond not even a week ago, it was all still fresh and new. And awkward. Half the time, Jace seemed quite lost as to what to do with his instincts and urges. Which was why Clary was sending a text to Magnus to help out here. It didn't even take Magnus five minutes to waltz into the room like he owned the place, all proud posture and intense gaze. Said gaze first caught sight of Alec and Lydia talking with each other by the boards and then moved on to his disgruntled blonde. He gently graced Alec's lower back in passing, leaving the dark-haired Shadowhunter attentive and a little tense, curious eyes following Magnus as the warlock made his way over to Jace.

"The frown doesn't suit you, honey", remarked Magnus as he pulled Jace up.

Jace expected to be pulled into a kiss and a comforting hug, so he leaned forward. Into empty space, because Magnus sat down on the chair previously occupied by Jace. When he turned to glare at his alpha in irritation, he was simply pulled down onto Magnus' lap. Jace's cheeks turned dark-red and he sat tensely for a very long moment, looking around in paranoia. He was mated to Alec and Magnus; displays of affection between mates – especially between an alpha and an omega – were more than just common. Taking a deep, calming breath, Jace relaxed against his alpha, calmed most of all by Magnus' scent. He nuzzled the warlock's neck, nibbling the place where he had marked his alpha as _his_. Magnus hummed pleased and wrapped his arms tightly around Jace's waist.

"Clary sent me a text that you are... displeased by Lydia's presence. She put it lightly, I see."

"Shut up", grunted Jace irritated. "I'm still trying to adjust to this whole matebond-thing."

"Then how about we make our beta come to us?", suggested Magnus teasingly.

"How?", asked Jace and perked up some, both eyebrows raised.

"Just let me take the lead...", hummed Magnus, voice dark and mischievous.

He slowly ran his fingers down Jace's side until they reached the hem of his shirt. Magnus' fingers got caught on them hem as they ran back up, revealing a sliver of tempting skin. He was aware that Alec's eyes hadn't left him since he had caressed his beta in passing. Alec's eyes darkened as they caught on the sliver of Jace's lower back. Magnus estimated another ten seconds before Alec's resistance would break and he'd come over. Teasing the Shadowhunter had become a hundred times more fun ever since Magnus got to use Jace against him! So many possibilities, it was wonderful.

"What in the world are you doing there, Magnus?", asked Alec exasperated.

Seven seconds. Mh. Magnus smiled innocently up at Alec, his hand wandering down to caress Jace's lower back, teasingly running his fingers along the rim of Jace's jeans. Alec's eyes were nearly black as they were glued to Magnus' movement. So easy to tease.

"Our precious puppy was feeling neglected by you", drawled Magnus with a charming smile. "And being the good, generous alpha I am, I of course came to my lovely omega's aid."

"I see your alpha has only grown more... more, since the last time we met."

Jace in Magnus' arms gritted his teeth and the warlock could hear the sound rather clearly, wincing a bit before he offered Lydia a polite smile. "I will take that as a compliment, Miss Branwell."

Lydia looked mildly amused as her eyes darted about between Alec, Jace and Magnus before she caved. "Very well. I think we've discussed everything for now. It was good seeing you again, Alec."

Alec nodded and hugged her briefly, though his eyes never left his two mates. He was far more focused on them both ever since they had sealed the matebond. A beta was the balancing middle between the two extremes of alpha and omega – and Alec was aware their omega was still a bit unstable about his position and his nature, so Alec was on high-alert. After Lydia left, Alec leaned down to kiss first Magnus and then Jace briefly, lips lingering on Jace's.

"What was that just about?", whispered Alec suspiciously.

"Our puppy doesn't seem to like it when you spend time with Lydia", stated Magnus simply.

Jace grumbled irritated and turned to glare at his traitorous alpha. Alec's face softened as he leaned in to kiss the blonde once more. It shouldn't please him that Jace was upset, but oh did it please him – because Jace was _jealous_. For so long, Alec had been on the other side of that and it felt immensely satisfying to know that now he was the one evoking those feelings in Jace of all people. Magnus had never been the jealous type. Not when it came to Jace, not when it came to Lydia. A tiny part of Alec had been pouty about this. But Jace? He was definitely the grumpy jealous type.

"Let's move this to our room and I'll show you that I only got eyes for you two", offered Alec.

Both Magnus and Jace perked up in an adorable way at that, making Alec feel a little smug.

/break\

There was one very ungrateful job Max found himself stuck with repeatedly. Being the youngest Lightwood, it was his responsibility slash honor slash total annoyance to Max Lightwood. He got to show young aspiring Shadowhunters around the Institute. Granted, this year's batch was a little more interesting than normally, because aside from alphas and betas, this year marked the very first time there were even a couple of omegas present. News of Jace's outing as an omega and the Clave's decision to allow him to continue being an active Shadowhunter had changed things.

Max rolled his eyes annoyed as he watched his big brother. Not that he minded; he knew Alec was impressive, especially for not being an alpha. But there was only so much gushing about his big brother that he could endure. And the newbies he was showing around were doing _a lot_ of it.

"Oh my gosh, is that _him_?", gasped a young girl excitedly.

Ah. And here came the next main attraction of the Institute – Jace Wayland. The young omegas gasped and whispered in utter excitement while the young alphas started posing. Max raised both of his eyebrows. They were all too young to have presented yet – Max included – but there was always a dull kind of sense to someone being an alpha or an omega. A lack of such notion indicated a beta. Now, Max had a sense of which one of the younger kids here was going to be an alpha – and all of them were currently posing for Jace, puffing their chests out and preening. Jace didn't notice though, his entire focus was on his mate as he walked over to Alec with a smile.

Alec however noticed. He had noticed the young impressionable Shadowhunters watching him train. It made him preen a bit at the attention, considering he was 'just' a beta. But he had proven his worth often enough and was already considered the future leader of the Institute by many. He was pleased that many looked up to him. Out of his team, he was the only one qualified to be anyone's role-model, after all. Sadly, Jace had always gotten more attention than him; the young alphas that had always been the majority of future Shadowhunters aspired to be like Jace.

Alec was the first one whose attention shifted when Jace entered the training room and as soon as the omega had his undivided attention, the attention of their little visitors followed. Yet it was different than ever before. Normally, the children would try to prove themselves to Jace and show him they could be just like him. Now however, Alec saw a lot of fluffed-up feathers. Alphas, trying to impress an omega. It would be kind of endearing, if it were any other omega, but seeing those walking meters trying to impress _his_ omega, that was borderline insulting. Granted, they weren't able to smell a matebond like someone who already presented would be able to, but still.

And the strangely flattering thing was that Jace didn't even notice. He hadn't even noticed the kids in the room, actually. All the omega seemed to see was Alec. His bright, mismatched eyes were solemnly focused on Alec as he stepped closer until he was in Alec's personal space, reaching one arm out to rest his hand in the nape of Alec's neck. Alec shuddered a little and allowed his omega to pull him closer. Their lips were barely a breath away and Alec looked past his lover one last time to glare at the gaping, gawking children before he sealed Jace's lips with his own. Jace moaned softly into the kiss as he leaned more into his beta, allowing Alec to wrap his arms around Jace's waist.

The kiss did not have the desired effect. If anything, the posing and the puffed-out chests increased. Right. An omega and a beta. Together. The two strongest Shadowhunters of the Institute. Now, that was something young alphas could only dream about. Needless to say, Alec didn't appreciate it.

"Now, if it isn't my two favorite Shadowhunters."

"Magnus?", asked Alec one eyebrow raised. "When did you... I thought you were busy?"

Magnus smiled pleasantly as he invaded their personal space and wrapped one arm around each of his lovers to pull them both close, his hands on their lower backs with just the slightest pressure. Jace more than eagerly complied and leaned against Magnus' chest, while Alec was still calculating.

"I got a text from Maxwell", replied Magnus casually and stole a kiss from Alec.

"...And you came running right away?", inquired Alec doubtfully. "What did it say?"

"Save your Jalec", answered Magnus dutifully, turning to also kiss Jace. "And considering the borderline drooling tiny alphas-to-be, I came just in time to save my Jalec."

"What's a Jalec?", asked Jace confused, looking at Alec lost. "And what tiny alpha-to-bes?"

"...Seriously?", asked Alec slowly, waving a hand into the general direction of Max and his group. "You have seriously not noticed the dozen young future Shadowhunters in the corner of the room?"

"Oh. Hey kids", greeted Jace with a grin before turning back to his mates with a serious expression. "Well, you were being rather distracting. All shirtless and sweaty. Minor things _can_ slip my mind there. Mag, you tell him how distracting he can be."

"I absolutely agree with our lovely puppy there, Alexander", confirmed Magnus seriously.

Alec just rolled his eyes and asked himself for the umpteenth time how he had ended up with those two as his mates. They were seriously not good for his mental or physical health. He slipped one hand casually into the back-pocket of Jace's jeans. Okay, so maybe there were certain _perks_ to being mates with those two ridiculously attractive idiots. Jace made a cute embarrassed sound as he turned slightly to give Alec a pointed glare that was cunningly ignored by Alec.

"Okay and what's that Jalec thing you're supposed to save?", asked Jace.

Both Alec and Magnus gave him a dubious look at that before Magnus graciously proceeded to firstly point at Jace and then at Alec. "Ja-lec. Apparently, Isabelle and Maxwell have been calling you two that behind your backs for the past couple of years. Now, of course, you're _my_ Jalec."

Jace groaned and rolled his eyes while Alec lifted both his eyebrows at that in an utterly judgmental way that just made Magnus grin even more like the Cheshire Cat. Magnus proceeded to slip one hand into Alec's back-pocket and the other into – yep, Alec saw how it slipped into Jace's unoccupied back-pocket. It was kind of interesting to see his warlock so possessive.

"How about we move this somewhere where it doesn't have to stay PG?", whispered Magnus.

"Seconded", hummed Jace pleased, leaning up to kiss Magnus' jawline.

The alpha threw a golden-eyed glance at the children gaping at them before he smirked and winked at Max in silent gratitude. Max returned the smirk with a pleased grin of his own. He did so love seeing their hopes and dreams crushed by the horrifying realization that a Downworlder had managed to successfully court who could only be described as Idris' Most Wanted Singles.

/break\

Alec was passively irritated as him and Jace entered Magnus' loft. He had gotten a text from Magnus about the warlock being busy at the loft today. He thought that meant a meeting. He had told Jace so and their cute blonde puppy had awkwardly asked to maybe come along. This had been exciting, because it would be the first time Jace would tag along. All excitement had jumped out of the window into a fast, cold suicide the moment the two Shadowhunters entered the loft. The only ones in there were Magnus – and Camille Belcourt. To be more precise; the vampire had Magnus pinned against the wall and Magnus was looking at Jace and Alec like he had his hand in a cookie jar. Alec remembered this. It was quite the deja-vu, actually. Oh, damn it, Magnus. And that the one time Jace actually decided to come along. Magnus was definitely going to sleep on the couch tonight. Not so much because it pissed Alec off to see that the warlock had _yet again_ failed to show Camille his boundaries, but because Jace was highly emotional and would not take it well.

Ah. Just like Alec said. Jace pulled out his sword and had it up against Camille's throat in a second.

"Step away from my warlock", warned Jace with a glare, putting a bit more pressure on the sword.

"Oh my, this one certainly is more... fiery than the last one", laughed Camille.

"The last one is still also the current one", stated Magnus, looking at Alec and Jace.

"My, you finally got yourself two-", started Camille playfully.

"Stop. Talking", ordered Jace, voice calm but with an underlying heated anger.

Not just any underlying heated anger – no, the one only omegas were known for. Alphas were known for a brutal, destructive rage, but an omega's rage could be far more devastating. Camille looked surprised, a hand coming up to catch the bit of blood dripping from the cut.

"Possessive much?", asked Camille, acting unimpressed.

"You made Alec upset before. He told me about it", at that, Jace paused and looked meaningfully and judgmentally at Magnus before focusing on Camille once more while Alec blushed in the background. "You and your little mind-games tried to get between them when they were barely courting. And for upsetting Alec alone, I should cut you up. Now you're seriously trying to mess with our matebond? Really? I'm very unamused by that. Mag, move your ass." Magnus complied without further prompting and moved to stand next to Alec, giving his beta an apologetic look. "Camille. Let's established some... ground-rules. You will not _touch_ Alec's and my alpha. Actually, no, you will not even _talk_ to our alpha. If you have any magical business, you will go and ask _someone else_ and I don't fucking care what warlock you find. If you have any kind of business that needs to be attended by the High Warlock, you will tell Raphael and he will tell Simon. Because quite frankly, I also don't want you to come close to Simon, or any other member of _my_ team." Camille was staring at him with both eyebrows raised, even Alec and Magnus were watching him silently. "Am I understood, or was I unclear on something? Because if you try anything _funny_ with Magnus again, you will wish you'd be back in your cozy little coffin in the hotel."

"...Duly noted", confirmed Camille calmly, regarding Jace in mild amusement.

Jace only sheathed his sword again when the vampire was out of the loft. Yet her stench lingered, making Jace wiggle his nose in irritation. He grabbed Magnus by the back of his shirt and pushed him flat against Alec's chest. Effectively squishing the warlock between them, Jace pressed against Magnus' back, rubbing his cheek against the warlock's shoulder-blade.

"...I'm sorry, for what it's worth. She said she needed some help, I figured I would take care of it fast and she would be out of my hair again", sighed Magnus, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"Shut up", grunted Jace displeased. "Just hold still until Alec and I managed to erase her scent."

"You're also sleeping on the couch tonight, Magnus", noted Alec, watching Jace in fond amusement while having his arms around both of his lovers. "I don't mind you upsetting me, but I do mind you upsetting Jace. I mind that _a lot_. No staying here either. You will come home with us and you will sleep on the couch there. While I get all the puppy cuddles and puppy love."

Alec smirked down at Magnus nearly wickedly while playing with Jace's hair. Jace didn't even argue the 'puppy cuddles', he just hummed pleased and leaned into the touch. Magnus made a high, mortified sound and looked at Alec in overly dramatic betrayal. Punishing Magnus for his passiveness had become so much more fun since Alec got to use their omega against Magnus.

"We're _definitely_ gonna fuck tonight, right?", asked Jace with a broad smirk.

"We're gonna do _everything_ you want, Jace", smiled Alec, very well-aware of the pouting warlock between them who kept making complaining sounds. "Though, it's too bad we won't get to do what we came here for. After all, we _assumed_ you would be in a meeting all day, so we came here to... offer you some company. Alas, I guess we'll have to introduce you to kneeling another day, Jace."

"Kneeling? Jace? Oh, now you're just adding insult to injury", sighed Magnus wounded.

"Actually, no. We _did_ come here because of that", admitted Jace, sounding embarrassed. "But that is _so_ not happening now. As soon as we got rid of her scent, we'll go back home."

Magnus sighed dramatically and admitted defeat. Alec smirked proudly. Maybe this time, he actually learned his lesson. Alec wasn't good at those things. He wasn't really too jealous. Or rather, he didn't really know how to deal with it. He had been _plenty_ jealous when Clary first entered their lives and back then he had just channeled it into anger and irrational behavior. Though considering just how miserable their warlock looked right now, Alec nearly felt bad. But only nearly.

/break\

It was day three of Magnus Bane's inhumane punishment. Though it could have as well been day three hundred, really. His back ached, his neck ached, his cock ached. There was a nearly pout etched into his face as he glared up at the ceiling from where he was laying on the torturous couch.

"God, you look so gorgeous from this angle", murmured Alec in a deep, dark voice.

"Shut up, Alec", grumbled Jace, sounding embarrassed.

"Only if you go faster", groaned Alec.

"I would if you'd stop squeezing my hips. It's pretty hard to ride you faster when you hold me down, Alec", complained Jace, with only an edge of annoyance.

"Sorry. Can't help it. It's too tempting to leave a couple bruises", drawled Alec, voice dark.

Even without being in the room, Magnus could very vividly see it before his inner eye. Jace, straddling Alec's waist, hands pressed flat against Alec's chest as he slowly rolled his hips, riding Alec for the very last drop of cum left in the beta. Magnus rolled onto his stomach so he could groan into the pillow. This wasn't fair! They were having all the fun and Magnus was being treated like a leper, kept safely outside the border and being avoided at all costs. So unfair.

A slapping sound, followed by a high-pitched yelp and a curse. "A—Alec!"

"What?", huffed Alec, sounding embarrassed. "You didn't mind when _Magnus_ did it."

Magnus' eyes darkened. There had been that one instance a few days ago, when Jace had been riding the alpha for the first time. Magnus had given Jace the occasional spank of encouragement to go faster, something that had _really_ worked the omega up. Magnus had it marked down for further exploring. And now Alec was doing the exploring _without him_. That just wasn't right.

"I didn't say I mind. But a _warning_ would have been nice", grunted Jace.

Alec hummed and Magnus could practically _see_ the pleased and dopey grin on the beta's lips. Oh, how much he wanted to be there and actually see it, watch Jace riding Alec hard. How unfair life was. Sighing in a forlorn way, Magnus hugged his pillow to his chest and settled in for the night. He resigned himself to a night of even more aching. He was not going to _ever_ get back into that bed and to his mates. He was going to die, out here, all alone on the couch.

"I—I'm close", moaned Alec throatily. "You think you can come for me, Jace?"

"Hng", was all Jace managed in reply, probably accompanied by a sharp jerk of his head.

"C'mon, I know you can. Be a _good boy_ and come for me, puppy", urged Alec on.

Jace came with the sweetest little whimper. Magnus liked that sound. Jace rarely came with a loud moan, it were more those small, nearly embarrassed whimpers that sounded so needy. Alec kept murmuring words of encouragement that he too was close, just a roll more of Jace's hips, he'd just have to go a little longer and god did he look gorgeous up there.

"You don't have to _lick_ it off", drawled Alec, sounding slightly breathless.

And now Alec really was just teasing and torturing Magnus. There was absolutely no other reason for him to say that, because they both knew how much Jace loved licking stuff – cum in particular – off of their bodies. Magnus loved to feel those lips upon his own skin, or watch them on Alec.

"You _could_ return the favor", chimed Jace mischievously. "I made a bit of a mess on myself too."

There was a strangled gasp from Jace, probably because Alec had rolled them over so he had the blonde pinned beneath him. Jace pinned beneath Alec was one of Magnus' favorite sights.

"A-Ah, Alec, not _there_ ", whimpered Jace, voice breaking at the end.

Magnus' eyes flashed golden. He knew exactly _where_ Alec was nibbling, because he could feel it himself. Alec was nibbling Magnus' mate-mark on Jace's neck. What a cheeky _brat_. Magnus groaned darkly has he felt the phantom-tickling of Alec's lips on Jace's neck. Burying his face in the pillow, Magnus grumbled lowly to himself and listened to the following stretch of silence.

"How much longer are we going to punish Mag?", asked Jace softly.

Magnus perked up a little, listening very intently for Alec's reply. "What? Don't tell me you're already caving, Jace. Aren't you normally the hard-ass about those things?"

"Well, punishing with training is one thing, but this...", drawled Jace, sounding a little embarrassed. "I just... keep thinking how I'd feel. Being out there alone while listening to the two of you having sex and cuddling. And don't think I haven't noticed your running commentary on our sex."

"That's... different", whispered Alec very gently. "You're an omega, Jace. Omegas need physical affection and touch. Alphas and betas are different, we don't thrive on that. You know, Magnus is just exaggerating with his whining over there. But we'd never punish you that way, Jace. Promise."

Magnus was actually short of bolting up and agreeing with Alec. Because the beta was right. It was something entirely different for omegas, because they needed the reassurance of physical contact, especially from their mates. Being shunned, even for a short period of time, was actually physically painful for omegas. And as much as Magnus whined and complained, he wasn't really physically affected by it. He was pouty and wished to be with his lovers, but it didn't cause him physical pain.

"So... what you're saying...", drawled Jace, sounding a bit mischievous. "Is that you'd _never_ deny me my mates. But that would include Mag, who's currently _not here_."

Magnus perked up once more, very pleased by his omega's train of thoughts. He could hear Alec huff. The warlock was definitely relieved that they didn't have to reassure their omega that they'd never do such a thing to him. He was even more relieved that Jace was cleverly using Alec's words against him and in Magnus' favor. The warlock grinned when he could hear Alec groan in utter suffering. Oh, that meant Jace and thus also Magnus had won, because this was the particular groan Alec had reserved for 'our puppy is using his puppy-eyes to manipulate me and I can't deny him'.

"Magnus", called Alec out, sounding defeated.

Magnus had never moved faster in his life. Within moments did Magnus slip into the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on Jace's lips in gratitude for getting him back into the bed before he snug between his lovers and pulled them both up against his sides, pleased grin on his lips.

"Oh, how I love you. How I missed you", groaned Magnus blissfully.

"...I genuinely can't tell if he's talking to us or to the bed", questioned Alec doubtfully.

"Both", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes before burying his nose in Magnus' collarbone.

He heaved a content sigh as he inhaled his alpha's scent and felt himself surrounded by his alpha's warmth. Alec's eyes softened as he watched Jace. Okay, as much fun as it had been to mess with Magnus that way, he hadn't been aware how much it affected Jace. Then again, Alec didn't really have any experience with sharing a bond with an omega. Leaning over Magnus, Alec gently kissed Jace, earning him a curious and confused look from the blonde.

"You're cute when you're cuddly", explained Alec with a casual shrug.

"I'm not... cute. Or cuddly", huffed Jace with a glare.

"You're very much in denial", hummed Magnus amused, running his fingers through Jace's hair. "But you're quite adorable when you're in denial, so that's okay."

Magnus looked like a pleased cat as he snuggled up more to his lovers and altered between burying his nose in Alec's hair and Jace's hair, peppering both of them with soft kisses every now and again. The warlock was so grateful to have those two. His perfect mates.

/break\

"If you're getting uncomfortable, you'll tell me and we can leave right away, okay?"

Jace rolled his eyes very slowly and pointedly. "Alec. Chill. Please. You already said that like a dozen times since this morning. I got it. If I don't like it, I'll tell you. Promise."

Magnus watched them fondly. Now that he had been forgiven a couple days ago, they decided to give the whole thing an actual shot. And as another round of boring High Warlock business came up for Magnus, he got to take both his mates with him. As much as Jace tried to play it cool and reassure Alec that things were alright, Magnus could see the nervous energy rolling off both his mates. He rested a reassuring hand in the napes of their necks and guided them into the loft.

"You're going to do just fine, Jace", assured Magnus gently.

Jace nodded stiffly. He honestly had no idea about this. He knew Alec enjoyed it, so he wanted to give it a try, but he couldn't really imagine it being any _good_. He wasn't one for sitting still. But then they reached Magnus' throne-like pompous arm-chair – stupid show-off alpha – and there were two giant, fluffy pillows next to it, one on either side. Alec basically gravitated to the pillow on Magnus' left while Magnus sat down on the pompous chair. Chewing his lower lip until it turned dark-red, Jace very slowly went to the other pillow and awkwardly went about kneeling on it. It took him a couple minutes and different positions to test and shuffle around until he found a comfortable position. It did help when Magnus rested a hand on Jace's head and gently guided him to lean his head against Magnus' leg. Jace looked past the legs to see Alec sitting the same way, cheek plastered against Magnus' leg, eyes closed in relaxation. Jace gave it a try too. Closing his eyes and taking a deep, calming breath. Relaxing got far easier when Magnus' long, cunning fingers started treading through his hair, massaging his scalp. Jace felt himself drifting off. Not exactly into sleep, but into a deeply satisfying state of not thinking. He was drinking in the feeling of Magnus' fingers, inhaling the mixed scents of his mates. He wasn't required to do _anything_ and for him, that was quite the new sensation. Odd, but definitely interesting. Jace didn't notice how time passed – he didn't even notice how the _meeting_ passed. But when Magnus nudged him gently but firmly, he was startled out of this nice, comfy feeling. He frowned confused and with glassy eyes.

"Wha...?", asked the blonde, tilting his head to stare up at his alpha.

"The meeting ended ten minutes ago", stated Magnus with a hint of amusement. "I didn't want to disturb the two of you, since you were both so... peaceful, but... I thought you might want to do something else now? Though you did seem to enjoy it."

Jace hummed contently, nuzzling his cheek against Magnus' leg once more. "That was... not what I was expecting. What are we going to do now?"

"We're going home", stated Magnus softly.

Jace sighed, a bit displeased by the idea of _moving_. But the thought of their bed, that was kind of nice. He zoned out most of the way back home until he found himself gently pushed onto the bed. He blinked up at the warlock who was now also pushing Alec to sit on the bed. The beta instantly flopped down and wrapped his arms possessively around Jace's waist to pull the blonde close. Jace eagerly snuggled up to Alec, soaking up the warmth and love.

"You were both doing so good", crooned Magnus as he joined his lovers on the bed. "So good for me, my precious mates. I did not expect you to last the whole two hours on your first time, Jace. I'm very proud of you. Both of you. Having you both kneeling for me made the entire meeting so much more endurable. I adore you both, so beautiful and good for me..."

Jace let the sweet praise drip on him like honey, soaking him in that warm, comfortable feeling he had come to associate with Magnus and Alec. Alec made dark, pleased sounds as he nuzzled Jace's neck and enjoyed their alpha's praise just as much as the blonde. Jace felt himself drifting off into a peaceful, comfortable sleep, safely tucked under Alec's chin.

/break\

Magnus was staring rather appreciatively at the sight in front of him, head tilted a little and tongue out a bit to wet his dry lips hungrily. He was relatively sure that Alec next to him wasn't breathing, but Magnus also knew that he still had some moments before _that_ would get concerning. For the time being, Magnus could focus on the source of Alec's lack of breathing.

"I do have the feeling our omega is trying to tell us something, Alexander", drawled Magnus.

"Hng", was all Alec was able to produce in reply.

But he was breathing again, so that was an improvement. Magnus arm wound around Alec's waist to pull him closer, hand slipped into the back-pocket of Alec's jeans, squeezing lightly. Alec groaned and leaned into the touch, eyes not leaving the sight in front of them either.

"Okay. Seriously, guys. I was kind of expecting like some kind of reaction. If you're not gonna say or do something soon, I'll go and get dressed again", grunted Jace irritated.

"Oh, no! No moving and certainly no getting dressed!", exclaimed Magnus scandalized.

Jace was on all four on their bed, naked and with his cute butt high in the air, knees apart. One of the princess plugs was nestled in his hole, sparkling prettily as it was presented to them like this. They had done a lot of things with their omega so far, but Jace normally avoided positions or things that left him too vulnerable. This? This was as vulnerable as it could get.

"What... uh...", started Alec, gathering his thoughts slowly. "Is there... Do you..."

Wow. Magnus raised both his eyebrows and turned unwillingly away from Jace to stare at Alec pointedly. Now he knew how to break his beta. Rather simple and very effective, apparently. Alec blushed as he noticed his alpha's stare, an irritated glare etched into his features.

"Well", drawled Jace and hugged a pillow close, cheek resting against it as he looked over his shoulder at his mates. "So far, I let you two guide me through this whole... intimacy-thing in our relationship. Now... there's something I want. And, uh, I guess I just... wasn't really sure how to _ask_ for it? So I figured I'd just lure you in with my irresistible self!"

He was clearly joking, which was borderline painful considering just how _hard_ both his mates were from just looking at him. Alec still hadn't managed to look away. Magnus was pretty sure the Shadowhunter wasn't even blinking. Sometimes, the warlock was astonished by just how oblivious Jace Wayland could be. How did the blonde not notice what an effect he had on his mates...?

"What a... very much appreciated sight", purred Magnus as he climbed onto the bed and rested a gentle hand on Jace's butt to pat it in praise. "Now, whatever is it that you want from us, honey?"

Jace very slowly sat up so he could face his lovers, pillow still hugged tightly to his chest. "...I want you two to double me. Like... uh... both in the same hole, you know."

They had done the other version before; Magnus enjoying Jace's brilliant mouth and gorgeous lips while he got to watch how Alec thoroughly fucked their omega. But to imagine himself and Alec inside that hot-wet tightness, at the same time? Oh, did Magnus' dick ache from the thought alone.

"Well, that... that sounds...", started Alec, a very blank look on his face. "Are you _sure_?"

Jace scowled at his parabatai. "Yes. That's why I'm asking for it. Seriously, Alec. Stop treating me like I don't know what I _want_. I know I was being irritatingly awkward at first, but by now me and my inner omega are pretty much on the same page."

"Yes, Alexander. Our omega knows what he wants", grinned Magnus wickedly.

He crawled onto the bed to crowd Jace against Alec's bed. The blonde shuddered pleased and returned Magnus' wicked grin as he wound his arms around the alpha's neck. Slowly, Magnus was being pulled into a kiss, a kiss that soon turned downright filthy. Alec groaned as he watched them. Hastily, the dark-haired beta started stripping down. All the while, Jace was wrestling Magnus out of his clothes and then proceeded to pin the warlock onto the bed. The blonde was looming over Magnus like a hungry lion, crooked grin on his face as he tilted his head and stared at Magnus like the warlock was exactly the kind of prey Jace craved right then and there. Magnus offered a gentle smile and caressed his omega's cheek. As adorable as the blushing, embarrassed omega had been, Magnus wildly appreciated how much Jace had grown into himself and how sure he was of himself and of what he wanted by now. Jace tilted his head enough to kiss the palm of Magnus' hand.

"You two are ridiculously gorgeous", grunted Alec from behind Jace, watching them with dark eyes as he started to kiss down Jace's spine. "I... can't believe how gorgeous you two are."

"Says the right one", snorted Jace with a mischievous smirk, arching into the kisses.

Gently, Alec twisted and nudged the princess plug until Jace was a moaning mess, the mischief and snark melted away to make room for pure wantonness. Alec licked his lips slowly, hungrily. For so long, he had wondered what Jace would look like in the throws of pleasure – but no fantasy would ever compare to the real deal. Alec leaned down to bite Jace's ass, making the blonde yelp.

"Seriously?!", exclaimed the omega irritated, fingers clawed into Magnus' shoulders.

The warlock looked past Jace to watch Alec intently. There was a special kind of focus to the beta whenever Alec was preparing their omega. Oh, Alec was known for his precision and accuracy. But this definitely was different from when they prepared for a fight. Magnus leaned back and relaxed as he carefully grabbed Jace by the underside of his knees, pulling him up and also spreading his legs some more. Alec hummed in pleased approval before he removed the plug fully. The beta gently slipped two fingers into the loosened, already slick hole. Alec took all the time in the world to scissor Jace thoroughly, adding a third and then a fourth finger, making as sure as possible that his omega would be well-prepared for what they were about to do.

"Oh, you're so gorgeous when you're spread out on Alec's fingers like that", purred Magnus.

"Shut up and do something more productive with your mouth", huffed Jace.

Magnus smirked and captured Jace's prettily pouting lips in a slow, long kiss. The warlock knew exactly the moment Alec pulled his fingers out of Jace, because the blonde whimpered softly into their kiss, clearly displeased. Magnus grinned, pecking the corners of Jace's mouth. A dark groan escaped Magnus' lips as he could feel Alec's slick fingers lubing up the alpha's cock. Slowly, Alec guided Jace onto Magnus' cock, electing moans from both of his lovers. Once fully impaled on Magnus' dick, Jace folded his arms over Magnus' chest and rested his chin on them, watching the warlock's face closely. The blonde knew exactly how much Alec always fussed about Jace being fully well-prepared whenever Magnus' knot-endowed alpha-cock was involved. Getting comfortable, Jace gave it one slow roll of his hips to adjust. He enjoyed the dark sound Magnus made at the motion. Grinning impishly, Jace leaned up to nibble on Alec's mate-mark on Magnus' neck to tease both of his lovers. They both made slightly frustrated and highly aroused sounds. Jace raised his hips a little, shaking his butt just some in invitation for Alec before he actually bit down on the mark, making his lovers hiss. He really had the hang of this whole mate-stuff by now. He knew how to make them do what he wanted with the simplest of movements or touches, knew how to fluster them, to make them come hard and moan loudly.

"C'mon, Alec. Join the fun", prompted Jace, slowly licking his lips.

Alec heaved a long-suffering sigh. But, of course, he couldn't disobey his omega. He slipped a finger in beside Magnus' cock, spreading the blonde to loosen him some more. When Jace grew decidedly more impatient, Alec removed his finger to replace it with his by now aching cock. It was _so tight_. So much tighter than ever before. Alec could feel Magnus against himself, hot and hard. The deeper Alec went, the more he leaned over their blonde. Once he was fully inside Jace, he looked over Jace's shoulder to lock eyes with Magnus. The warlock's pupils were blown so wide, his eyes looked nearly black, aside from the tiny golden sliver around them. Alec grinned, all teeth and unadulterated joy. He loved how much sex rattled the otherwise oh-so composed warlock.

"Okay. Now I just need _one_ of you to move. Or both. Both would be good", quipped Jace.

"So impatient", teased Magnus and kissed Jace's forehead.

Alec kissed along Jace's shoulders as he started to thrust shallowly. At first, Magnus just laid there, watched and enjoyed. The feeling was quite nice and so was the view. After a couple of minutes, Alec gently but urgently lifted Jace's upper body up against his own torso and with every thrust, Alec lifted Jace off Magnus' cock a little too. It took them to find a good rhythm and figure out who should do which moving, but once they figured it out – it was pretty amazing. Magnus ran greedy hands over Jace's thighs, while Jace rode him at the same time as Alec fucked the blonde hard. One of Alec's hands was wandering over Jace's chest, playing with his nipples and tracing his six-pack, while his other hand wrapped its fingers tightly around the omega's cock and jerking it off.

"I—I", gasped Jace, unable to form a proper sentence.

It was just all way too intense. Both his mates inside of him, stretching him so impossibly wide, the nearly constant thrusts against his prostate, the two sets of too-greedy hands and every now and again sweet, syrupy words of praise, adoration and love. He was far too overwhelmed.

"It's alright, honey. We got you", assured Magnus, voice gentle as velvet.

That was all the confirmation Jace needed before he shot his cum all over the length of Magnus' torso. The warlock looked mildly amused, running soothing fingers through sweat-dampened golden hair. Jace grasped Magnus by the shoulders, holding onto him tightly for support as every muscle in his body wanted to just give in and let him collapse. His brain and omega-pride however wanted to bring his mates to completion – and do so while they were both still inside of him. Alec groaned in a shaky way as his fingers dug into Jace's hips, pulling the blonde down hard. Jace's breath hitched as he felt the beta come inside of him. Magnus beneath them moaned loudly, in a greedy way, bucking up and thrusting alongside Alec until the warlock too came. Jace felt nearly dizzy as he could feel both of them come inside him. Honestly, sex with Alec and Magnus was even more of an adrenaline kick than any fight. Something Jace would have never thought he'd find. Something more fun than fighting, yet that made him feel completely _safe_ at the same time.

"That was... intense...", gasped Alec as he carefully guided himself and Jace to lay down.

Jace hummed in agreement, mouth nearly instantly finding Magnus' chest. The warlock made a delighted sound as soft lips and a teasing tongue started cleaning him up. Magnus caressed Jace's hair in gentle praise while the blonde left a trail of hickeys in the wake of his clean-up.

"I love you two", whispered Jace as he placed a last kiss where Magnus' belly-button should be.

Alec stared at him in total awe, as he always did when Jace said he loved them without being prompted. An amused smile lit up Magnus' face as he watched that expression. It only took a couple moments before Jace drifted off into a lightly snoring sleep, cheek plastered against Magnus' chest, Alec's arms around his waist in a safe, comfortable embrace.

"Thank you", whispered Alec, leaning up to kiss Magnus.

"...You're welcome?", offered Magnus a little lost. "Though you won't start saying thank you after every time we have sex now, right? Because that would be a bit strange."

"It's not about the sex", huffed Alec and rolled his eyes.

"Then... enlighten me what I did to earn your gratitude", inquired the warlock curiously.

"You... gave me everything I ever wanted", whispered Alec just a little embarrassed, burying his face in Jace's neck as he hugged the blonde close. "You gave me the one thing I _always_ wanted, the one thing I wanted for as long as I could remember. The one I thought I'd never have."

"Jace Wayland, wrapped and with a bow?", laughed Magnus amused.

"No. Well... in the end too, but...", started Alec and wavered a little as he peeked up at Magnus. "Someone who's _mine_. Someone to love me, unconditionally and just for who I am. All my life, I felt... inferior. Most of the time, inferior to Jace. Thank you for loving me that way. And... for... giving me the courage to act on my feelings for Jace, giving me someone else to love me that way."

"You... do not have to thank me for loving you, Alexander", whispered Magnus gently, tracing Alec's cheek. "You make it decidedly too easy to love you, after all."

"You changed my life. For the better. I think you can accept a 'thank you' for that", stated Alec.

"I'll accept a 'thank you' for the pretty puppy, wrapped and with a bow", offered Magnus lightly.

"...Why does Mag wanna put a bow on me...?"

Alec and Magnus grinned amused as they looked down at their sleepy omega, blinking bleary mismatched eyes up at them. They always seemed to sparkle so ice-blue whenever he was sated and content, unlike when the gold would take over and seem to brighten up whenever Jace went into a fight, all raw determination and pure cockiness. Both Magnus and Alec enjoyed seeing Jace's eyes sparkle like shards of ice and crystal, because it always meant they had managed to make their omega happy. There was a cute semi-pouty frown on face as he looked up at them with messy hair.

"A bow would suit you rather well", mused the warlock playfully.

"Alec, tell Mag no tying up with wrapping materials. I'm not a Christmas present", grunted Jace.

"...But other tying up would be on the table?", inquired Magnus intrigued.

"Alec, just... make him shut up", grunted Jace, swatting a hand against Magnus' mouth.

Magnus laughed and caught two of Jace's fingers between his lips, sucking them teasingly. Jace made a slightly high-pitched sound, cheeks flushing. Alec grinned pleased and kissed Jace's cheek.

"We were just talking about how much you improve everything", stated Alec simply.

"...Heh?", grunted Jace, mind still mushy with sleepiness that tried to pull him back.

"You make us happy", supplied Magnus and patted Jace's head. "Now rest some. You look like you're half-asleep as you sit. Rest and then later you can pin Alec to a mat in the training room..."

"...I just had _both_ your cocks up my ass. I am so not doing any excessive moving in the next like ten hours", grunted Jace disturbed. "But the napping sounds good. Now, if only my two annoying mates would manage to _shut up_ so I can sleep in peace. That'd be great."

He had a playful deadpan expression on his face before he snuggled back down between his two lovers. Alec chuckled and kissed Jace's neck, fingers running over Jace's ribs in a gentle, lulling motion. Sighing contently, Jace closed his eyes and curled together half on top of Magnus. Alec leaned more into Magnus, soaking up the warmth of both his mates. He smiled softly as he enjoyed this calm, little moment. This was really all he ever wanted. Alec's perfect mates, his little piece of happiness in their chaotic, deadly lives. He could stay right here for the rest of eternity.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Okay. So. Let's talk timeline there for just a second. Screw the timeline hard. That's the problem; I started writing and planning out this story way back when season 1 hadn't even been wrapped up and I kinda really wanted to stick with the things I REALLY wanted to write.  
_

 _So, for one, this story operated under the assumption that season 1 stretched out for about half a year. This story roughly spanned the second half of season 1. Yeah. Not much show-time, but we're assuming things stretched on longer. And due to changes in the story, canon changed too. Here, we have Camille back. Because technically, the next scene that'll happen? Them getting the book from Camille and thus consequently getting Jace kidnapped. (The engagement between Lydia and Alec happened but was ended when Magnus asked to court Alec. WE DID NOT GET TO WEDDING. It ended when it had barely happened back in episode 8 of season 1, which is very roughly where this story started, though I kind of skipped out on mentioning all the stuff that happens in canon parallel to the personal struggles, because hey, I wanted to focus on the personal struggles.)_

 _I mean. Just wing it. It's fanfiction, it doesn't have to follow canon._

 _She said before continuing on with; I really write a sequel to this that DOES pick up at the season 1 finale and shows how the ABO-verse and the things that happened in this story would affect canon._

 _I'm currently way too busy to think about starting a new multiple-chapter story though, so I have no idea when it would be written._

 _Aaanyway, to come to an end here; Thank you all for reading this story and going on this journey with me. I hope you had as much fun with it as I did._


End file.
